


The Black Comet

by Sproggo



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko can fly a broom!, Akko turns into a jerk, Bad Dreams, Blackmail, Bullying, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Past, Diana is jelly, Drama, Finnelan Backstory, Gen, Good To Be Bad, Manipulation, Mystery, Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproggo/pseuds/Sproggo
Summary: Akko is tired of not being able to fly, she can't even get off the ground! But all that changes when she finds a very special broom. Called Black Comet, she's soon in the air and is the talk of the school. However, not all is as it seems, as Akko becomes more arrogant with the attention she gets; and more is learned about the Black Comet's past and its original owner...





	1. What Kinda Broom is That?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi there! So here’s the rundown. This is a story idea I want to continue with, but I also want to go along with “Screwhead’s Destiny” a crossover with LWA and Army of Darkness. 
> 
> Now I want to do both of these, but not at the same time. So what I need to know is should I finish this first, or Screwhead’s Destiny? I plan to complete both, but I want to know which you guys would like to see first. Let me know what you think in the reviews…
> 
> As for this story, I based it off of Christine; Both the Stephen King novel and John Carpenter film. My only hope is that I don’t make it so similar that it just ends up becoming a copy of that story, which you should read, or watch…
> 
> Without any more comments from yours truly, enjoy the story, and leave a review if you can!

**Chapter 1:**

“Come on!” shouted Akko at her broom, jumping up and down. Why couldn’t she do it? It seemed so simple! Yet she had only gotten so far. She gripped her broom, closed her eyes, and recited the spell:

_ “Tia Freyre!” _

Still nothing. 

“Grrrahhh!” Akko threw her room to the ground in frustration. She was so fed up with the stupid broom lessons! All they seemed to do for her was make her more of a laughing stock in front of the whole school on a weekly basis. Professor Nelson, the flying instructor flew alongside the pouting brunette. Akko looked up with hopeful eyes.

“How do you think I’m doing?” She asked, hoping for any words of comfort.

“Well, if you’re tryin’ for a shoutin’ match, you’d have no problems winnin’,” replied Nelson.

“I meant my broom riding!”

Oh! That, uh” Professor Nelson smiled awkwardly, and scratched behind her head, “You’re, improving, I’ll say that.”

Akko slumped to the ground in defeat. Her roommates flew beside her.

“Don’t worry Akko,” comforted Lotte, “You’ll get it soon!”

“Lotte, you’ve said every class period,” muttered Sucy, “At this point, _ soon _is a century away.”

Akko stared at Sucy with eyes full of frustration. Even her own roommates would tease her about her flying capabilities. It was so unfair! She wasn’t even from a magical family; how was she supposed to know how to ride a broom before attending school?

“Hey, don’t worry about it!” said Lotte, “I mean it! I know that before this year is out, you **will** fly a broom!”

Akko smiled softly, Lotte was encouraging, but that wasn’t enough to make Akko feel better. She looked towards the sky and saw witches on brooms all around her. She wanted to join them so badly! To prove that she could be a great witch just like Shiny Chariot! Yet for some unknown reason, she couldn’t even get off the ground. Just then an obnoxious snickering caught Akko’s ear. She turned and saw Hannah and Barbara, pointing and laughing at her.

“Hey Akko, having fun with your jumping exercises?” teased Hannah.

“Jumping?” jeered in Barbara, “I thought that she practicing for a screaming competition!”

Akko gritted her teeth at their statements. They always held Akko’s magical capabilities against her, and always seized an opportunity to make fun of her for it. Their roommate, Diana, was almost an exception; but she would also criticize Akko’s magic ability in her own Diana-ey way.

Suddenly, a rush of wind came in, causing Hannah and Barbara to nearly fall off their brooms. A familiar head of fiery colored hair landed near Akko and her friends, then turned to face the two tormentors.

“You shut up about my friends!” shouted Amanda. Hannah and Barbara had finally stopped spinning and were now looking upon Amanda with annoyed eyes.

“H-hey!” whined Hannah, “That was mean! We’re telling the professor!”

“You say that like I care,” smirked Amanda.

Hannah stared at Amanda with her mouth ajar. Barbara tapped her shoulder.

“Come on,” she said, “Let’s head to where Diana is, this one’s not worth it.” Hannah nodded and the two flew away in Diana’s direction.

“Yeah, that’s right!” shouted Amanda, “Go suck up to Diana some more ya leeches!” Amanda then turned to Akko and gave a reassuring smile.

“Don’t listen those two,” she said, “They’re just a buncha suck-ups. Without Diana, they’d be half the witches they are now.”

“T-thanks” muttered Akko, who felt put down from the comments made to her. Amanda walked over and put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“C'mon,” smiled Amanda, “are you really gonna give up just because of what thing 1 and thing 2 said? That ain’t the Akko I know!” She made a fist, awaiting a bump from Akko.

A determined gleam showed in the brunette's eyes, she stood up and bumped Amanda’s fist with her own.

“Atta’ girl!” cheered Amanda, “Now go show Princess and her leeches what for!”

Akko grinned, her confidence in herself rediscovered she leapt off the ground ready to begin again. 

_ Today’s gonna be the day, I can feel it! _She told herself. She then got into position, broom between her legs and firmly gripped. Then she closed her eyes, and recited the spell:

_ “Tia Freyre!” _

Akko opened her eyes and looked, her feet hadn’t moved at all. Growling, she prepared to throw the broom to the ground before calming herself and going through her internal checklist. Grip broom firmly between legs, check. Recite flight spell, check. What was she still missing? She had followed the procedures correctly, or at least she thought she was. She looked back to the sky. 

_ Sky, sky, sky… That’s it! _

An idea flew into her head. Maybe it wasn’t _ how _ she was doing it, but _ where _! She looked around her and saw Amanda just preparing to take off again. Akko ran to the fiery-haired witch.

“Amanda!”

Amanda looked over and saw Akko running towards her.

“What’s up?”

“Think you can give me a lift?”

* * *

“You sure about this, Akko?” Amanda stared below them in worry. 

Akko had some tendencies in the past, but this may have been taken it too far. It seemed like a simple idea. Akko would jump off Amanda’s broom, fall onto her own, recite the spell as quick as she could, and she’d be flying in no time! The only part Amanda was worried about was that they were a bit ways up, and what goes up must come down…

Akko stood in position, ready to jump and ignoring Amanda’s doubt.

“We won’t know until we try!” shouted Akko. “Mark my words, I WILL fly a broom before this day is over!”

“Alright,” sighed Amanda, “I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to catch you if things go south; but I’ll do what I can. Whenever you’re ready.”

Akko nodded and grinned excitedly. She gripped her broom that she had carried up with them, and prepared to jump. Jump, high above the ground, really high, so high that she could barely see anyone on the ground. 

Akko’s grin slowly turned into a fearful frown as uncertainty filled her head, along with various other horrible ideas about what could go wrong.

“W-well” she gulped, “h-here I go…” She leaned forward towards the broom, before leaning back at the last minute.

“You wanna go back down?” asked Amanda.

“N-No!” stuttered Akko, “What’s there to be afraid of? The broom will catch me!” Akko laughed nervously. What had she gotten herself into?

“C-could we maybe, lower ourselves just a little bit?”

“What are you two doing this time?” Came Diana’s voice in an annoyed tone.

Diana’s voice had surprised the already startled Akko, causing her to jump, right off Amanda’s broom and fall to the ground, screaming all the way.

“AKKO!”

Akko flailed her arms around as she fell through the air. 

_ Wait, what am I doing? _ She asked herself. She had fallen directly on the broom as planned. Now all she had to do was recite the spell!

_ “Tia Freyre!” _

Akko still found herself falling to the ground. She stared at the broom in fear.

“WHAT?!”

She looked back to the ground, getting ever closer. Akko panicked and shouted.

“COME ON! PLEASE FLY, PLEASE FLY!” She begged. “_ TIA FREYRETIA FREYRETIA FREYRETIA FREYRETIA FREYRETIA FREYRE! _PLEAAAAASSSSEEE!”

But it was no use, the ground was now feet away from Akko. She shut her eyes and prepared for the worst…

“Got you!”

Akko opened her eyes, she looked up and saw that her hand was gripped by a blonde with an irritated look, who showed no signs of letting go.

“D-Diana?”

Diana looked at Akko with disapproving eyes, as she slowly brought the brunette to the ground, setting her down. Akko fell on her butt and looked up at the frowning blonde.

“What were you thinking?” questioned Diana, “That if you just jumped from the air, you’d be able to fly automatically?”

“W-Well, kinda,” said Akko quietly, fiddling with her fingers. 

Diana sighed, “You’ll never be able to fly like that, let alone get to the level everyone else is at.”

Akko gaped, offended at the statement. 

“You watch!” she shouted in anger at Diana, “I’ll get a broom off the ground! And when I do, I’ll fly circles around you!”

“Please,” scoffed Diana, turning to Akko. “How can you expect to use a broom properly, if you can’t even use your _ brain _properly?” Akko stood, lost for words at the statement. Diana prepared to take off again.

“Oh, and you’re welcome.” finished Diana before flying back into the air, leaving Akko seething with frustration. Amanda flew right beside Akko, staring angrily at Diana, before turning to Akko.

“You okay?”

“Hmmph!” pouted Akko as she crossed her arms, “...don’t wanna talk about it.”

* * *

Akko sighed as she finished her hot cocoa. It had been a Friday, which meant that the students could visit Blytonbury after classes as long as they were back before curfew. Akko and her team had decided to go to the magic cafe/shop. Lotte was looking at a newspaper, while Sucy was browsing the herbs and spices section. The shopkeep walked over to Akko’s table and picked up the empty cup.

“You’re gloomier than usual,” he stated simply.

“I’ve, never been gloomy around here.”

“My point exactly,” retorted the shopkeep, “What’s buggin’ ya kid?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” sighed Akko.

“She’s upset because she still can’t fly a broom,” answered Sucy from afar, “Oh, and Diana told her off for trying.”

Akko gave Sucy a death stare, which Sucy shrugged at. 

“Someone had to say it,” she said in response.

Akko sighed once more and put her head on the table in depression. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Lotte reaching across the table to do so.

“Hey, don’t fret about it Akko,” comforted Lotte, “You’ll get the hang of it! You watch, you’ll be flying before you know it!”

“Yeah,” muttered Akko, “right after the pigs start flying.”

Lotte looked flustered, shocked that her comfort hadn’t worked. She decided to try something else.

“Why don’t we change the subject?” she suggested, “Like how about Nightfall? O-or mushrooms? Or-”

“Hey, those new brooms come in yet?”

Akko sighed louder at Amanda’s voice. Amanda looked to Akko in confusion.

“What? All I said was I wanted to see the new bro-oooohhhhh.” Amanda suddenly realized. “Sorry. Too soon?”

“No, you’re fine.” murmured Akko, “Don’t let me stop you from looking at brooms.”

“If that’s the case,” chimed in the shopkeep, “follow me, I show ya what just came in.” Amanda followed the shopkeep to the corner where the brooms were kept, leaving a very depressed Akko at the table.

_ What am I going to do? _ She thought to herself, _ How can I be a great witch like Chariot if I can’t even get off the ground? _ Chariot may not have been the best student in her time at Luna Nova, but even she could ride a broom. If Chariot could do it, why not Akko? Was Akko not meant to be a witch? Had Shiny Rod made a mistake? All these thoughts and more flooded Akko’s mind before she stood up.

“I need to use the bathroom,” she told Lotte, who nodded in response. Akko proceeded to walk to bathrooms, they were near where the brooms were kept, which was where Amanda and the shopkeep were discussing brooms. Akko looked over but suddenly did a double take. The shopkeep was currently holding a very interesting looking broom in his hand. Akko almost shoved Amanda aside to get a good look at it.

“What kinda broom is that?!”

The broom in question was almost completely covered in a slick black. The head was shaped like a spear, and the bristles on the bottom were a dark silver. Just below the spear-shaped head looked to be a set of initials, but Akko couldn’t read them all the way.

“This?” responded the shopkeep, “this was a custom job that someone did a few years back. Sold it here when they didn’t want it I guess. I ain’t too sure, this baby’s been here long before I took over the shop.” He stared at it again, “It’s just been collectin’ dust in the back, thought I’d bring it out, figured someone would buy it eventually.”

Akko ignored the shopkeep and just kept staring at the broom, the sight of it almost hypnotizing. Whoever designed it definitely knew how to make it look amazing with the way that the black went with the silver bristles was perfect. Simply put, it looked cool. 

_ I bet I’d look cool on it. _thought Akko. She imagined herself zooming through the sky, all her fellow classmates in awe at the mere sight of her. Maybe then, she’d be respected among her peers. Heck, maybe even from Diana!

“Eh, looks alright,” said Amanda, bringing Akko out of her stupor “What else ya got?” The shopkeep proceeded to put the black broom back in the case.

“Wait!”

The shopkeep stopped, and both he and Amanda looked towards the brunette.

“Could I see it? Please?” 

The shopkeep just shrugged and handed the broom to Akko. She felt it in her palms and examined it from top to bottom. As she did, she felt goosebumps all over her body, as if the broom was a power line, sending volts throughout Akko’s body. 

_ It even feels cool! _ thought Akko. She looked to where the initials had been, and now saw that they read in bold silver: **RM**

“Who’s RM?” She asked 

“No idea,” replied the shopkeep, “Like I said, this thing’s been here before even _ I _took over.” His eyes suddenly widened in realization “Oh yeah! There was a name on the case that it first came in! Lemme see…” he turned over the guitar-like case until he found it, and showed it and showed Akko.

“...The Black Comet?” questioned Amanda, looking alongside Akko. “What kinda name is that?”

“I think it’s the name of the broom,” answered the shopkeep.

“I want it,” said Akko suddenly, “How much?”

The shopkeep and Amanda looked at Akko with puzzled faces.

“You, wanna buy a broom?” questioned Amanda.

“That’s right,” confirmed Akko, she turned back to the shopkeep “Now how much for it?”

“Akko, I know you feel bad about today, but I don’t think-

“I don’t care.” interrupted Akko with an almost ominous tone, “I saw it, I wanted it, so I’m gonna buy it.”

Amanda stared at Akko; surprised at the brunette’s reaction. Akko usually had some strange ideas, but this was possibly the stupidest. Did she really think a certain broom was gonna make her fly? She knew better than this! Then again, this was Akko…

“Alright,” sighed Amanda, “If that’s whatcha wanna do Akko, but hold on to the receipt.”

Akko handed the shopkeep The Black Comet, which he put back in the case.

“Let’s go ring ya up,” he stated simply. Akko followed him to the register, beaming as if Shiny Chariot had just asked her to be her sidekick.

* * *

“Akko,” whined Lotte, “why would you buy a broom?”

“I told you before, I saw it and I wanted it ”Akko stated simply, now walking with the broom case in hand.

“A fancy broom won’t make you fly, Akko” chimed in Sucy, “If anything, you’ll look like a bigger idiot than before.”

Akko pretended she hadn’t heard Sucy, and they kept walking towards the leyline terminal. Amanda then came running up, waving a small piece of paper in her hand.

“Akko!” she shouted, “you forgot your receipt.”

“Oh, you can throw that out,” responded Akko, “I don’t think I’ll be needing it any time soon.”

Amanda frustrated, stood in front of Akko, stopping the brunette.

“Look,” she stated, “I know you’re upset about today, but this broom isn’t gonna change anything! All your doing is just wasting your money! Now come on, let’s go return this thing, and get you your money back-

“NO!” interrupted Akko, everyone around her stopped and stared. Akko then spoke up:

“I am upset about today, I am, and it’s all because of Diana saying I’ll never be able to fly!”

“Well,” chimed in Sucy, “at least not like how you tried to…”

“But with the Black Comet,” Akko went on, ignoring Sucy, “I think I gotta good chance now! A chance to be like Chariot! A chance to show everyone I’m not a failure! A chance to make them regret mocking me!”

Amanda Lotte and Sucy stared at Akko. She only got this riled up when someone spoke ill of magic or Chariot in front of her but over a broom? The only other time she had done that was over the Shooting Star, and even then it wasn’t to the level it was now…

Giving up on convincing her friend, Amanda sighed. 

“Fine,” she grumbled “keep the damn broom, it’s your funeral,” Akko smirked.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “I got a good feeling about this…”

“Well, just in case” chimed in Lotte, “Why don’t you ride back with me on my broom?”

Akko had wanted to test out the Black Comet on the way back, but it was getting late, and the sun was starting to fall.

_ Don’t worry, we’ll show them ALL what we can really do back at Luna Nova… _

Akko looked around confused. Who had said that? It wasn’t a voice she had recognized anywhere else. Maybe it was another student from school? She looked around, there was no one else but her friends in the area, so who else could be talking? And were they even talking to her?

“Akko! You comin’?”

Akko was snapped out of her stupor, and looked towards her friends, waiting on her to catch-up.

_ It’s probably nothing _she thought to herself. Maybe just someone joking around. That’s all. Smiling, she ran up to her friends and continued walking towards the terminal. When they got there, Akko carried the Black Comet under her arm and gripped Lotte’s broom with her hands. She wanted to test out the comet right then and there, but she decided to be patient.

_ It’s like that person said _ , she told herself, _ I’ll show them all what I can really do at Luna Nova... _


	2. Don't Wanna Stop At All

**Chapter 2:**

Finnelan groaned as she looked through the stack of essays. Grading student’s work was easily one of her least favorite parts of her job. Most of them ranged from average to terrible, and it was up to her to decide which belonged in which category. There were some that had few, if any problems, but these were few and far between; leaving her with the other essays. Finnelan thought about stopping for now, but she still had a bit of time before her next lesson so she figured she could grade at least a few more of them beforehand.

Speaking of her next lesson, wasn’t she supposed to get a set of textbooks for it? She had only requested for them yesterday, so where were they?

_ *Knock knock knock* _

Finnelan turned to the door.

“Come in,”

The door swung open, and a head of navy blue hair walked into the room, carrying a stack of textbooks; clearly too heavy for the hands holding them.

“I ***huff* ** brought those books you ***pant* ** requested, Professor Finnelan, ***pant.**”

“Ah yes, I requested them yesterday,” said Finnelan, “just set them on one of the front tables. If you would.”

“I don’t get paid enough to do this” muttered Ursula, but she kept it to herself.

With one final grunt, the books were slammed to a table and Ursula almost collapsed out of exhaustion. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked towards the stack of textbooks that she had brought. Curious, she picked one up off the top and looked at the cover.

“Fusion magic?” she asked out loud.

“It’s for my advanced studies class,” explained Finnelan, “An ancient form of magic that combines the elements of two or more objects to make them whole and more powerful than they once were.”

“I don’t remember anything about fusion magic when I was a student.” Said Ursula.

“You wouldn’t,” responded Finnelan, “It hasn’t been taught here for a long time. Professor Holbrooke asked me to start teaching it again.” Finnelan went back to grading essays. She signed in annoyance as she read the next one.

“Honestly, how is it that Ms. Kagari expects to graduate if she can’t even write an essay?” She muttered. “I’m surprised she hasn’t been expelled for failure, let alone all the rules she’s broken...”

Ursula paused, a look of annoyance was now on her face. Finnelan had made it no secret to the staff that she wasn’t the biggest fan of Atsuko Kagari; (and to be fair, she wasn’t exactly the only one), but she was the most vocal about it. Whenever Akko and her team would get into trouble, she would be the one to give the punishment. Whenever Akko was performing poorly academic wise, Finnelan was always the one who suggested Akko be expelled. Even if Akko wasn’t doing anything wrong, Finnelan would always look at her in disgust, as if Akko’s own presence was enough to put her in a bad mood.

Luckily, Akko had Ursula, who always supported the young brunette, but Ursula could only do so much, given her status as the newest and youngest teacher on staff at Luna Nova. Because of this, Ursula mostly stayed silent, or at the very least tried to calm down Akko when she was given punishment. But there were some cases where Ursula just couldn’t stand by while Akko was being lectured, and she stood up for the young witch, and saved her from the wrath of the other staff.

Composing herself, Ursula took a deep breath and walked towards the door. But before she left, she heard Finnelan mutter something that made her stop in her tracks.

“Were it up to me, Ms. Kagari wouldn’t have been admitted in the first place, clumsy girl-”

“That’s enough!”

Finnelan jumped as Ursula’s hands slammed down on the desk. Finnelan looked up to see Ursula’s rage-filled face.

“All you’ve done is complain and put Akko down whenever she does something wrong!” Snapped Ursula, “Do you think she’s not trying? I’ve seen the work she’s put in, her determination; and all you can see is her flaws! You might not be able to see past that, but I can, and I guarantee you that she’s destined for great things!”

Finnelan stared, still a little surprised at what Ursula had just said, but she was soon able to compose herself.

“Hmmph” She muttered back, “Then you’re as foolish as she is,”

Ursula gaped.

“You must take my word,” continued Finnelan, “In my experience at this school, students like Ms. Kagari are destined to fail…” Finnelan then looked down, as if her words had saddened even herself. Ursula simply stood, angry at what she had been told, and unsure of what Finnelan would say next. The brown haired professor stood up, her stern face back.

“Unless you have anything else to say, you may go.”

Ursula said nothing as she walked out the door, still a little irked at Finnelan’s words. Finnelan waited until Ursula was out of the room, and went back to grading essays.

_ “Atsuko Kagari destined for greatness,” _ She thought to herself. “ _ Please, the girl can’t even ride a broom…” _

* * *

Akko beamed brightly as she walked with her friends by her side and a broom case in her hand.

“_ Today’s the day,” _ She told herself, “ _ I can feel it! _”

Rumors had been spreading throughout Luna Nova that Atsuko Kagari had bought a fancy broom and that she would fly it at the next broom lesson. While some shrugged the news off as just a hoax, many were still curious about the whole ordeal. They were curious, did Akko actually have a new broom? Was it any special than any of the other ones? Could she even fly it? 

Well, it was now Tuesday, the first time Akko had broom lessons for the week, and while many were still perplexed, Akko was filled to the brim with excitement; she was finally going to get to try out her new broom! No more mocking from others, no more jumping up and down in vain. Finally, she would get some respect!

“You seem pretty sure of yourself, Akko,” said Lotte, “But are you sure that this broom’s going to change anything?”

“Trust me, Lotte” responded Akko, “With The Black Comet, I’ll be the best broom rider that ever came to Luna Nova!”

“Or nothing will happen,” chimed in Sucy, “And you’ll look like a bigger idiot than usual…”

“Sucy!” scolded Lotte, but Akko acted like Sucy hadn’t said anything and kept on walking.

“Just you wait,” she said, “I’ll be flying circles around you, and everyone else with this baby!”

“Please, don’t make me laugh.”

The trio turned around and saw the familiar sight of blonde hair, and a stern face.

“I had hoped it was a joke when I heard you purchased a new broom,” stated Diana, “But you never cease to amaze me with your stupidity.” Akko gritted her teeth, ready to lash out.

“Take my advice,” went on Diana, “return that, ‘Black Comet’ to wherever you got it before you embarrass yourself in front of everyone, assuming you haven’t already.”

Akko growled with her fists clenched, about ready to retaliate with a comeback.

_ Don’t bother. Wait until class starts, then we’ll show Blondie here what for… _

Akko stopped suddenly. That voice, it was the same one she heard when she first left the store. She looked around to see who might’ve said it, but to no avail. Whoever did say it, they certainly did have a good idea. Show up Diana in front of everyone, that would show her!

Knowing what to do now, any signs of anger on Akko’s face were now gone, and in their place was now a cool, collective smirk. She looked up to Diana.

“Heh,” laughed the brunette slightly, “We’ll see who embarrasses themselves, _ Blondie. _”

Diana’s eyes widened at the statement as she watched Akko walk towards the field.

“A-Akko!” stammered Lotte, who was just as surprised as Diana. She then turned to Diana. “I-I’m so sorry! I-I d-don’t-”

“It’s quite alright,” reassured Diana in a calm manner, “Some people have to learn the hard way, and it appears that Akko is one of those people; unfortunately…” And with that, Diana continued her way to the field so that class could begin.

Akko meanwhile, had begun to get The Black Comet out of its case. She gazed upon it in awe. The black and silver coloring almost seemed to hypnotize her. No matter how many times she saw it, it never stopped looking cool. In fact, it almost looked cooler now! 

“_ Just wait Diana, _ ” she said to herself, “ _ I show you, I’ll be flying on this broom so fast that I’ll make you look like a snail with wings!” _

_ That’s the spirit, show them all what you can do, and make ´em sorry for ever doubting you! _

Akko looked up. There it was again! Who was saying that? Were they talking to her? There was hardly anyone near her, so who could it be? Their words were encouraging, but Akko would´ve still liked to meet the speaker…

“Akko!”

Akko jumped, she turned and saw a figure with fiery red hair running toward her. Amanda stopped just in front of the brunette.

“So you’re still gettin´ that thing out today, huh?”

“You know it!” beamed Akko before a sly smile came to her face “What’s the matter? Jealous?”

Amanda blinked, “Akko, I’m not jealous of-” she facepalmed, “Look, just stop with this whole Black Comet thing okay? You're only gonna make things worse for yourself. There’s already a ton of rumors going around and-”

“Well then I better live up to their expectations…” interrupted Akko, before grabbing the broom, and walking towards the field, where the class was starting. Amanda simply stood in place and rubbed her forehead.

“Dammit Akko, what’ve you gotten yourself into this time?” She vexed before heading over to receive instructions. Everyone else was standing in the field, but some were staring or whispering at Akko holding The Black Comet. Whether Akko could fly it or not was the top debate among each of them.

“That broom Kagari has certainly looks cool,” admitted Avery to Hannah and Barbara, “But do you really think she’ll be able to fly it?”

“As if,” scoffed Hannah, “This is Akko, she can’t even perform a basic spell! If anything, it’ll be free entertainment.”

“I can’t wait to see the look on her face when she realizes how stupid she is,” giggled Barbara. 

“Alright, let’s go, let’s go!” came Professor Nelson’s shrill voice. The students all lined up, awaiting further instructions. Nelson cleared her throat.

“Right,” she continued, “nothin’ too major today, just go through the designated course and use the right techniques when necessary. When you’re done, you can review your basics, and are free to fly within school grounds. Remember, no shortcuts and no horseplay!”

“Yes, Ma’am!” echoed all the witches in unison. Then each one gripped their respective brooms and prepared to take off. With a blow of Nelson’s whistle, and the echo of “_ Tia Freyre! _”, the students took to the air; and proceeded along the course.

Everyone that is, except for Akko and Amanda. The former wanting to wait for everyone to already start, and the latter staying in case things didn’t work out as the brunette had planned. Nelson flew over to the two witches, a bit curious herself from the rumors she had heard.

“I’ve been hearin’ a lotta things about this ‘Black Comet’ of yours,” she told Akko, “Now I know a custom broom can look great, but I don’t think that it’s gonna solve your-” she hesitated, “problem.”

“Trust me,” reassured Akko, “This time I got it!” 

“_ Oh, Akko” _muttered Amanda internally. Amanda knew that it was Akko’s own decision to buy the broom, but the fiery-haired witch couldn’t help but feel a little guilty herself. She felt that she should’ve tried harder to talk Akko out of it, or even intervene by returning it for her! Yet, here they were, Akko about to embarrass herself again in front of everybody. At least Amanda was able to hold on to the receipt, so they could return the broom once all was said and done.

“_ Please fly, please fly, please fly, _” Akko repeated internally. Even though she was quite confident with herself, a part of her was still a little nervous. What if it didn’t work? What if everyone laughed at her? What if she would humiliate herself so bad, that she would have to leave Luna Nova? 

_ C’mon, you gonna quit now? You can do this! Show them all! Prove to them you’re not just some loser who gives up! _

Akko looked towards the spear shaped head of the broom. Her eyes lit up with determination, That voice, wherever it came from, was right! She wasn’t just some loser! She was gonna be a great witch just like Shiny Chariot! And she’d make everyone who ever put her down eat their own words!

Taking a deep breath, Akko placed the broom in between her legs, squatted down, and closed her eyes. She went through her internal checklist. Broom in between legs? Check. Squatting? Check. Now all that was left was to recite the spell. Akko breathed deeply once more before saying in a firm voice:

_ “Tia Freyre!” _

Akko stood still for a solid minute before she slowly opened her eyes, and looked towards her feet still on the ground. She gaped…

“B-but, but I…”

“Look, Akko…” sighed Amanda, placing her hand on the brunette’s shoulder; “I tried to tell you, getting a new broom isn’t gonna-”

Suddenly Amanda felt Akko’s shoulder rise up. Amanda looked up in surprise and gasped. Was this really happening? This had to be some kind of dream, right?

“...A-Akko!” stammered Amanda.

“Don’t tell me,” sighed Akko sadly her eyes closed in shame, “I shouldn’t have bought the stupid broom,”

“What’re e you- Akko, look!”

Akko opened her eyes and looked towards her feet once more. Her mouth now ajar in awe.

No way. This wasn’t happening. She wanted someone to pinch right then and there to make sure she wasn’t dreaming! 

Because at that very moment, Akko was now hovering roughly a foot and a half from the ground.

Her gape soon turned into a wide grin, as she turned to Amanda.

“Amanda! I-I, I’m, I’m-”

“YOU'RE FLYIN’ A BROOM!” finished Amanda,

“ALRIIIGHT!” shouted Akko, before breaking into a fit of joyous laughter. She then proceeded to maneuver around the field, laughing like a hyperactive child all the way.

“I’M FLYING A BROOM, I’M FLYING A BROOM, I’M FLYING A BROOM, I’M FLYING A BROOM, I’M-”

“Kagari, the course!”

Akko turned her head to a beaming Professor Nelson, obviously as excited as the brunette was.

“Show me what you can REALLY do on the course! GO, GO!” she shouted eagerly.

Akko nodded and turned towards where the other students had taken off. Then, The Black Comet lurched forward, carrying an excited Akko with it; and leaving Nelson and Amanda in awe.

“Well well,” said Nelson, “whaddya make of that?”

“Looks like her being a tryhard paid off,” chimed in Amanda before starting to boast, “I mean, _ I _kinda taught her everything, so I never really doubted her for a minute…”

* * *

Akko honestly couldn’t believe it. She was doing it! She was riding a broom! She knew getting The Black Comet was a great idea! Now she’d show them Atsuko Kagari wasn’t a failure! She looked towards the **RM **gleaming in the sun and grinned.

“_ Now let’s see what I can really do! _” 

The Black Comet picked up speed as Akko saw one of the riders flying along the path. Akko slowed the broom down momentarily and waved cheekily at her. The rider paid no attention at first but did a double take when she saw who it was. Akko snickered and sped down the trail. She wished she had been able to fly sooner, this was awesome! 

Soon she came to the first obstacle, a set of broken pillars and jagged rocks. She initially panicked, but then remembered her lessons, her techniques. 

“Figure eight,” she spoke aloud as the broom maneuvered through the rocks, “followed by a barrel roll!” she spun around and narrowly missed a massive boulder. She looked back and smiled. She had done it! She was able to pass the first obstacle. She looked ahead, and saw many other riders flying along their way, she grinned. 

Akko zoomed passed other riders throughout the course, each one looking just as shocked as the last. Did they really just see that? Atsuko Kagari riding a broom? But, how could that be?...

Lotte and Sucy were taking their time. Lotte was still a little worried about Akko, but she was also focused on the course.

“I don’t know Sucy,” sighed Lotte to Sucy, “I want to support Akko, I really do! I just hope that she doesn’t get too upset if things don’t work…”

“...If?” questioned Sucy, “Lotte, I don’t think there’s an ‘if’ about this, and I also don’t think that we’ll see-”

** _*WOOSH*_ **

“Hi! Bye!” came a familiar voice as a flash of silver, black, and brunette zoomed passed them. Sucy’s eyes widened as big as dinner plates. 

“...Akko flying a broom?” she finished hesitantly. Lotte looked just as surprised as Sucy, but unlike the pale witch, she soon smiled widely. 

“_ I knew she’d get it eventually! _”

Akko looked back and gave her friends a thumbs up, before facing front. She then saw two more familiar faces, one with auburn hair, the other with black. Akko grinned mischievously. She flew up right next to the two. Hannah and Barbara looked towards the figure, and their faces turned pale. Akko put her tongue out and made the shape of an L on with her hand on her forehead. She giggled and flew further down the trail. Leaving the two blue team members in shock, and not paying attention to what was in front of them…

Further down the route, Diana was flying her broom at a moderate speed. Not fast enough that she zoomed past everyone(Some had already passed her in fact), but not slow enough to be left in the dust. This was nice, almost coasting like this with the wind in her face. It was times like this that Diana found herself thinking about various topics. This time it was about Atsuko Kagari.

Though deep down she admired Akko’s ambition, Diana knew that the brunette in question was definitely lacking when it came to common sense. She didn’t have any magic heritage of any sort, yet she attended Luna Nova, and would frequently break the rules. It was amazing that she hadn't been expelled yet. 

But perhaps the cherry on top of this sundae was Akko’s decision to but that broom; The “Black Comet” as it was called. Did she really think that getting a fancy broom would allow her to fly? Honestly, she was impossible at times. Diana knew Akko would never hear the end of this from anyone after today, Diana included. But Akko only had herself to blame, she was the one who thought that getting a broom would allow her to-

“Oh Dianaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

The blonde turned around and couldn’t believe her eyes. This couldn’t be happening. She just stared, in awe at the sight before her. Akko stopped in front of Diana, a smug grin on her face.

“What’s the matter, Diana?” teased Akko, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“B-but, but how?” stammered Diana.

“I told ya I’d be in the air,” went on Akko, “Now then, about those circles around you…”

Akko gripped The Black Comet and zoomed around the area, doing various tricks and flying maneuvers. Diana gaped as the brunette did a loop de loop around her. She kept watching Akko, unsure of what to make of it. Other students who were already on the ground pointed towards the air, amazed at the sight of Akko.

Diana was so focused, she didn’t notice Hannah coming behind her, still not paying attention to what was in front of her.

Diana felt something ram her, causing her to briefly lose her balance. She looked back and saw Hannah, gasping as she realized what had just happened.

“Hannah!” scolded Diana, “Watch where you’re going! You almost knocked me off!”

“S-sorry!” panicked Hannah, “I-I just, Diana look out!”

But before Diana could respond, Barbara collided with her, causing the blonde to lose her balance,and slip off of her broom, screaming.

“DIANA!” screamed her teammates.

Diana would’ve answered, but she was too busy screaming and flailing her arms as she fell through the air. She then looked to the ground, which was rapidly approaching. 

“_ This is gonna hurt! _” she panicked internally, the ground rapidly approaching until…

“Gocha!”

Diana looked up, she felt something grip her hand. When she looked up, her heart almost stopped.

Akko was now gripping Diana’s hand with all her might, not daring to let go. 

“A-Akko?” 

“Geez!” grunted Akko as she gripped the blonde, “Y’know you could stand to lose some weight.”

Akko gradually slowed down and lowered themselves to a point where she could drop Diana down safely. Diana landed on feet, before getting on her knees, a bit shocked from the experience. Various students gathered around the two. While a few asked Diana if she was okay, a majority of them were gathered around Akko, praising her not only for saving Diana but for the display she just put on.

“That was incredible!”

“Where’d you learn to do that?”

“Can you show me how to do that corkscrew you did?”

“I didn’t know you could do that!”

“Wow! You saved Diana’s life!”

“You’re so cool!”

It was hard for Akko not to be excited at all the words she was hearing. For far too long, she had been treated with a sense of either indifference or mockery from her fellow alumni. But now not only was she being accepted, but she was also being held in high regard, almost to the level of Diana! She wished now more than ever that she knew who’s voice that was earlier, she wanted to thank them for the encouragement that they gave her.

_ See? This is just the beginning of what we can do! Stick with me, and no one will ever mock you again! _

Akko suddenly looked around her, hoping to find the speaker, but she couldn’t find them. She would’ve put more thought into it, but she was so overwhelmed by the attention she was getting, the thought was almost shoved out of her head, that and Sucy, Lotte, and Amanda now stood in front of her.

“I knew you’d get it eventually, I just knew it!” Lotte practically yelled as she pulled Akko into a tight hug.

“Akko, was, flying a broom…” stammered Sucy, still a little shocked at the whole thing. 

Akko smiled cheekily at the pale witch, before turning to the smirking head of fiery hair she called Amanda.

“And you actually wanted me to return it,” said Akko with a hint of sarcasm.

“What’re you talking about?” replied Amanda, playfully punching Akko’s shoulder “I never doubted you for a minute!” The two laughed, as more students swarmed around them like bees.

“What a sight!” shouted Wangari, head of the student news, “Atsuko Kagari, the once flightless witch, has finally taken to the air! And has certainly shown us a thing or two while doing so!”

Diana stayed where she was, still a little surprised at what had happened. Had Akko really been riding a broom? And with such skill? How was such a thing even possible?

“Diana, are you okay?” 

The blonde turned and saw her teammates, a face of annoyance now upon her person.

“No thanks to you two,” she muttered.

“I-I’m sorry!” stammered Barbara, “I-it was all Hannah’s fault! She bumped into you first!”

“What?!” snapped Hannah, “I’m the one who alerted Diana of your carelessness! It’s all you’re fault!”

“Is not!” shouted Barbara back.

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Okay break it up, break it up!” barked Professor Nelson. Almost everyone went silent as the teacher walked over to the blue team, looking just as annoyed of not more than Diana.

“From what I saw,” she stated, “each of you three is at fault for what happened,”

Diana now looked up.

“Safety rule number one: always pay attention and be aware of your surroundings!” boomed out Nelson. “And from the looks of it, each of you was in your own la la land, when you should’ve been keeping your wits about ya!”

Hannah and Barbara held their heads down in shame.

“I’m especially disappointed in you, Diana.”

Diana looked up, surprised. Did she just hear that right?

“I-I beg your pardon?” she asked hesitantly.

“You of all people should know basic broom safety!” explained Nelson, “I was expecting a little more common sense from a Cavendish.”

The sound of giggles found their way into Diana’s ear. She turned and saw a group of students pointing and laughing, laughing at her! 

“_ This can’t be happening… _” she thought to herself.

Professor Nelson then walked over to the brunette, any signs of irritation now replaced with what could best be described as irrational joy.

“Kagari, that was amazing!” she shouted, “Where’d you learn to do all that?”

“Well,”

Akko looked at The Black Comet. She didn’t know herself, but she knew that it was something to do with this broom. What that something was, she wasn’t sure; but she was glad to have it nonetheless.

“Guess I just needed the right broom…” she concluded with a smile and a scratch behind her head.”

“You can say that again!” beamed Nelson “I haven’t seen ridin’ like that in years! You do more of that, and they’ll be teaching future students about you in the history books!”

Akko’s grin widened at the statement. Not only had she finally gotten a professor’s respect (one other than Ursula that is), and she now had a chance to be a witch like Shiny Chariot! Nelson pulled out a pocket watch, then put it away.

“Alright, class dismissed! Get goin’!” she ordered.

Akko went to go put Black Comet away, but not before hearing the grumbles of Hannah and Barbara.

“History books, as if!” snorted Hannah, “You wouldn’t even make into your own biography!”

“I can see the title now,” jeered in Barbara, “Akko: The Attention seeking failure!”

The two then looked over to Akko, expecting her to get flustered, or angry. But instead, Akko was keeping her cool and her smirk, confusing Hannah and Barbara.

“I Got_ your _ attention; didn’t I?” She stated simply. Now Hannah and Barbara were starting to get flustered, unsure of what to say.

“W-what?” 

“No way!”

“Ah, I see” responded Akko, “So you’re both just really stupid”

Hannah and Barbara stood there, unable to respond. Diana stood in silence, just as surprised as her teammates. Did Akko just win the fight? But Akko never wins fights! How was that even possible?

“Well, anyway I’m heading out, History making stuff, ya know?” she proceeded to walk towards Black Comet’s case before stopping suddenly, and facing Diana.

“Oh, and your welcome, _ Blondie _”


	3. An Unlikely Apology

**Chapter 3:**

The sound of quills hitting parchment echoed throughout Finnelan’s classroom as she wrote on her chalkboard and carried on with her lesson.

“...In the middle ages, many kings and rulers sought out witches requesting that they use fusion magic to increase the strength of their nation’s defenses.” She lectured the class. “Witches would perform rituals to combine medieval weaponry with various elements. This resulted in many types of magical weapons from the time. Flame swords, thunder hammers, tridents capable of manipulating water; all were the result of fusion magic.”

A hand shot up. 

“Has fusion magic ever been used for anything other than making weapons?”

“Well, there are some cases of witches using fusion magic for other reasons,” she answered, “There was one case in which a witch combined wood with non-flammable elements to prevent houses from burning down, but that’s really been it. After the middle ages and with the coming of the Renaissance, fusion magic was almost forgotten about, remembered only in these history books, but you all will be learning about it, and by the end of this unit, will be able to perform the ritual successfully...” 

She looked up, her ears caught the sound of whispering gossip. She looked towards the upper rows and saw a trio of students, deep into their conversation and not paying attention at all. Finnelan huffed in disapproval. She picked up one of the remaining textbooks.

“However,” she went on, “performing the ritual can be very dangerous if you don’t pay attention to what you’re doing.” She began to walk up to the trio, still none the wiser as to the impending doom about to come upon them. 

“Focus and concentration are key to this,” she finally reached the trio of gossiping witches, still deep in their conversation.

“Because if even the slightest error is made…” She dropped the textbook on their desk with a loud bang; which echoed throughout the classroom. The trio of witches jumped and looked up to a frowning Finnelan.

“Is there something you three would like to share with the rest of us?”

“N-no Ma’am!” stuttered one the witches, eagerly trying to look as if they actually were paying attention. Finnelan sighed.

“If that’s the case then remain silent for the remainder of the class, or it will be detention for all three of you…”

“S-sorry Professor,” said one of the others, “It’s just, no one was expecting anything like it to happen!”

“Anything like what?” asked Finnelan, now slightly curious.

“It’s Akko Ma’am,” intervened the last of the three, “She can fly a broom now!”

Finnelan looked surprised, she hadn’t expected to hear anything like that. 

“...Is that so?” she asked.

The trio nodded their heads.

Well, it was safe to say that Finnelan was surprised. Atsuko Kagari, the girl with no magical heritage, flying a broom? Just out of the blue? But how? Had Ursula’s tutoring finally paid off? All these questions and more cluttered Finnelan’s brain. However, she soon composed herself before acting rash. She decided that while it was good for the brunette that she was able to fly; that was only one area of her education, it didn’t mean that anything else would change.

“Well then,” said Finnelan, breaking the awkward silence that plagued the room, “...that’s all well and good for Ms. Kagari, but I don’t see how this pertains to the lesson.” She picked up the textbook and walked back to the front of the room.

“Oh, and she had this cool looking broom too!” the same witch followed up, “Black Comet, I think that’s what she called it.”

***BANG***

This time everyone jumped at the sound of the textbook falling to the floor. Finnelan’s eyes were now widened, and her mouth ajar as she froze. Everyone stared at her, wondering what was happening. Did she have a heart attack? Or maybe the thought of Akko actually flying a broom was too much for her to handle...

Suddenly, she turned around and ran towards the chatty trio once more; stopping as soon as she reached their desk, and looking as if she’d seen a ghost.

“D-did you say, Black Comet?” she asked suddenly.

“...Um, yes?” 

“That’s what she calls the broom, yes?”

“W-what?”

FInnelan slammed her hands on the desk.

“IS THE BROOM CALLED BLACK COMET OR IS IT NOT?!”

“Y-yes, yes! It is!” they flustered. Finnelan eyes widened once more. She staggered for air as if she was about to cry.

“_ No, _ ” She thought, “ _ How is it even possible? I thought; I thought that I… _”

“Um, Professor Finnelan?” asked a student. Finnelan looked up, she remembered she was teaching a class. She looked down, her hat covering her eyes. Each student was suspenseful of what would happen next. Finnelan then spoke up.

“T-That will be all for today,” she murmured loud enough for everyone to hear. “You’re dismissed, all of you”

Now everyone was in shock. Early dismissal from Finnelan? That was new. Finnelan had gained a reputation for being one of the strictest teachers at Luna Nova. She gave tardies to anyone even a second late and would let them out as soon as the period had ended, or she’d keep them longer if they’d misbehave. But let them out early? Who was this person, and what had they done with the real Finnelan?

“B-but,” someone spoke up, “but there’s still twenty minutes left in-”

“ANY STUDENT REMAINING IN THIS CLASSROOM WILL BE GIVEN DETENTION IN TWO MINUTES!” Finnelan shouted suddenly. 

Everyone rushed to gather their things and sprinted out the door; leaving Finnelan all by herself. 

She slowly began to walk back to her desk and sat down in her chair, sighing to herself. Finnelan then reached for the bottom drawer of the desk. She looked into it, seeing what looked like nothing more than miscellaneous papers and books; but she knew what was underneath it all... 

Already regretting this, she carefully pulled out the papers and books and set them aside before- There it was, the painful reminder of her past, it was all that remained after what happened all those years ago. She pulled it out, all the memories coming back to her. She set it down on her desk, before taking off her hat and running her fingers through her hair.

“This can’t be happening,” she sighed, a single tear falling from her eye, “I can’t go through this; not again...”

* * *

Akko zoomed through the air, the wind blowing in her face. The Black Comet between her legs kept her afloat. She smiled, if only she had been able to fly sooner, this was amazing! Akko gripped the broom handle tightly and prepared for another trick. She pulled the broom up, as she made a narrow loop, followed by a barrel roll. When she finished, she started her descent to the ground, her adoring fans swarming to where she was heading.

She soon landed and was swarmed by her fellow students, each one with praise pouring from their mouths. Akko beamed as she gazed upon the smiles from her demonstration. Now she could _ really _ be like Shiny Chariot! Or maybe…

Just then something caught Akko’s eyes, she turned to face it and saw what appeared to be Diana Cavendish. Nothing too out of the ordinary, but something seemed, different. For one thing, her hair covered her eyes, and an almost sad frown was on her face. Akko continued to look, hoping that the answer would come to her about what was off. But before she could form one; a silhouette stepped into view. Akko couldn’t see much of their face since they were covered in shadows, all Akko could see was that they had a ponytail on the back of their head. They spoke up:

“You may be able to fly,” sneered out a girl’s voice, “but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re not from a magic family. You’ll just end up in the garbage, where _ you _ belong.” 

Akko didn’t like that. Yes, she had heard rude comments before, but this one seemed to hurt especially bad. A frown soon came to her face. The same girl smirked, clearly pleased by the reaction she got from Akko. Diana still standing there, turning away so that she wouldn’t have to face Akko.

Akko was about to say something when all of a sudden

“STOP!”

She turned and saw Professor Finnelan running towards her. Only instead of the stern look that Akko was used to, it was instead that of desperation and shock. Akko felt something warm and wet in her hands which had been balled up into fists and found a dark crimson liquid dripping off of them.

Akko gaped. How did that get there? And when did her hands turn into fists? She would’ve questioned it more but she felt someone grab her by the shoulders. She turned and saw Professor Finnelan, face still full of shock.

“What are you doing?!”

“...ko, Akko! What are you doing?! Wake up!”

Akko eeped, as she jumped up from her bed and hit her head slightly on the bunk above her. She winced at the pain from the bump and viewed her surroundings. It was her dorm room, the same one she had slept in ever since coming to Luna Nova. She looked to her hands, Nothing had changed from it, same bed, same roommates. One of which was frantically brushing her hair, and the other already dressed and staring at a blue mushroom with yellow spots. The former came up to Akko. 

“Come on!” wailed Lotte, “Breakfast ends in thirty minutes! If we take too long we’ll miss our first class!” 

“Alright, alright” moaned Akko, “I’m going”. She slowly began to step out of her bed and yawned. She mumbled and rubbed her forehead. Her head hurt, not only from hitting it on the bunk above hers but also from a small migraine. 

“That’s the longest you’ve slept in for a while,” said Sucy, “You’re usually up fifteen minutes beforehand,”

Akko looked out the window, the sun still shined, but by now the yellow glow from the morning sunrise had left the room. Akko was a little surprised. Yes, she had slept in before, but she was usually up in time to at least make it to breakfast. She turned back to Sucy.

“I guess, I had a weird dream” answered Akko.

“What was it about?”

Akko ignored Sucy’s question and looked towards the corner and saw the Black Comet’s case. She slowly walked towards the case and placed her hand on it. She didn’t remember much from her dream, but she remembered riding the broom that sat in the case she was touching. She remembered the amazing tricks she did, the jeers from her fellow students, and most of all the feelings of acceptance from them, no not acceptance, something more, something bigger, better. That’s right, she was better than all of them combined! And anyone who thought otherwise was only jealous!

“Akko, come on! We’re gonna miss breakfast!”

Akko stood up with a smirk on her face. She turned to Lotte.

“Cool your jets.” she said in a calm tone, “We’ll be fine.”

Lotte stood there, a little surprised at Akko’s comment. Usually, Akko would be in a panicked hurry when it came to sleeping in, but this time she seemed more calm, relaxed, laid back. Maybe it was some sort of new found confidence in the broom? 

“...Any year now, Lotte”

Lottie jumped and looked towards Akko, already in uniform. Sucy stood up, also ready to go. 

“S-sorry!” laughed Lotte awkwardly, “I kinda zoned out there…”

“Yeah yeah,” said Akko, nonchalantly, already walking out the door; Sucy following close behind.

* * *

“Hey! Wait Up!” stammered Lotte, now running to catch up.

Soon the trio was on their way to breakfast like almost every other morning, the only thing different was Akko. Not that she had gotten a haircut or a make-over; but whereas before she had a rather calm, collective walk; she now had a stride full of confidence. The kind of stride which made her seem like a force to be reckoned with. 

This was evident from the looks that they got from the other students; almost every one whispering as they passed by. This had come about a day after the infamous class where Akko was able to fly a broom and do it quite well if some said so themselves. Akko didn’t hear them all, but her ego boosted up just a bit more with every sentence that caught her ear.

“Did you hear about yesterday? She can fly a broom now!”

“I was there when it happened! I‘ve never seen anything like it!”

“She was like an eagle!”

“That Black Comet looks amazing!”

“I heard she saved Diana’s life, too!”

“Wow!”

Each word made her feel bigger, cooler, popular. She didn’t want it to ever end. She loved it, all of it. She wouldn’t be made fun of again.

They were soon in the commons and began to get a plate of food each. When they walked out to the tables, everyone was staring at Akko and whispering as the brunette passed by.

“Yo, Akko!”

Akko turned and saw the familiar sight of fiery hair. She took the seat next to Amanda. Sucy and Lotte pulled up their own chairs next Jasminka and Constanze respectively.

“So, how are things in the world of our little overnight celebrity?” joked Amanda, punching Akko lightly. 

“I prefer the term, legend” responded Akko, with a smug grin.

“You wish,” smirked Amanda. “But seriously, how was it you were able to fly like that? I was only able to do a barrel roll a year after I first started riding!”

“Like I told Nelson,” said Akko, “I just needed the right broom.”

“Oh, is that it?” said Amanda slyly, “then maybe I’ll just have to, _ borrow _ the Black Comet, eh?”

“Sorry,” retorted Akko, “Professionals only…” Amanda laughed.

“Good one,” she chuckled, “But come on!, Just let me on it for one class-”

“I said, **NO**” interrupted the brunette, dropping her carefree attitude almost immediately. Everyone at the table stared, surprised at the sudden response. Akko had never spoken in such a way before unless she was upset over something. Did that mean she was offended by the thought of someone other than her using the Black Comet? 

“Uh, alright,” spoke Amanda, breaking the awkward silence, “Geez Akko, don’t be such a drama queen”

“Then learn to take a hint sometimes,” retorted Akko. Amanda stared, surprised at the statement.

“So,” spoke up Lotte, looking to change the subject, “I hear Professor Pisces is going to start up a new unit soon!” 

Amanda and the others joined in, wanting to change the subject as well. Everyone except Akko, still eating her food. She reached for her glass, ready to take a sip when she suddenly stopped and looked at the liquid within. It was a dark purple which surprised Akko since she had gotten orange juice which last she checked, was yellow.

“Go on, drink up”

Akko looked towards Sucy, who now had a sinister grin on her face. Akko knew what was going. Putting on her smirk, she set the glass down.

“No wonder everyone thinks your creepy,” she said cynically. Sucy’s eyes widened slightly, though she didn’t say anything her distaste for the comment was very much apparent. She then looked back to the rest of the people at the table, trying to ignore Akko.

Though Akko was smiling, on the inside she felt a little guilty. Yes, she didn’t like it when Sucy would trick her into testing out her potions, but she never insulted Sucy for it like she just did. She would usually just get frustrated or even laugh along with Sucy sometimes. So what had irked Akko to say something different this time? Sucy was her friend, and Akko would never say anything to hurt her friends.

_ Why feel bad for the mushroom freak? All she ever does is take advantage of you! _

That was a good point, Akko remembered back to when she first met Sucy. She had used one of her potions to make her plush bird come alive and poke her the eye. Then there was the cockatrice, which Sucy willingly sacrificed Akko and Lotte just to get some feathers for a potion! But what about when Akko went into Sucy’s mind? Didn’t Sucy hold memories of Akko in high regard?

_ She was just lying. She doesn’t care about you, she cares about what she can get out of you! _

Another good point, one that flushed any guilt she had out of her mind. Everything was clear to her now. Sucy didn’t see her as a friend, just a means to her own selfish ends. Well not anymore, Sucy would have to find someone else to use as a guinea pig, because Akko wasn’t going to put up with it anymore. She stared at the mauve pink haired girl.

“_ Mushroom Creep...” _

Akko was so busy thinking about Sucy, she didn’t notice a trio of witches with blue sashes walk into the cafeteria on the upper level. One of which looked towards the brunette, while the other two of which were desperately trying to make her reconsider what she was about to do.

“Come in Diana!” begged Hannah, “You don’t need to do this!”

“Yeah!” chimed in Barbara, “In fact, if you think about it; it was all Akko’s fault anyway!”

Diana turned to her teammates, her annoyance obvious. Hannah and Barbara shut their mouths immediately.

“I did think about it,” spoke up Diana, “and if I recall, it was our team’s carelessness and lack of focus that made the accident happen in the first place.” Hannah and Barbara looked down in shame. At least Diana was putting some of the blame on herself. Diana continued:

“Had Akko not intervened when she did, I may very well have ended up seriously hurt. The least I could do is thank her for her efforts…” With that, Diana proceeded down the stairs, and towards Akko’s table.

Despite telling off Hannah and Barbara, Diana didn’t want to do this any more than they wanted her to. The sight of one of the greatest students thanking one of the worst wouldn’t leave the minds of her alumni for a long time. She had debated herself earlier that morning as to whether or not she should actually go through it. However, she knew that if she put it off, it would only get worse. It was best to get it out of the way now. Besides, it was the respectable thing to do. Diana then found herself right behind the brunette who currently had a fork in her mouth.

“Akko...”

Akko turned around and found herself face to face with a head of blonde hair. 

“_ Diana? What does she want? _” 

Diana sighed:

“Akko, I know you and I don’t always see eye-to-eye on certain matters,”

“That’s a humongous understatement,” murmured Sucy. Diana shot a quick glare at Sucy, before turning back to the brunette.

“However, despite our differences and your, _ tendencies _, I must admit that you’re broom riding capabilities are quite impressive,”

Akko’s fork fell from her mouth. Did she hear that right? Diana was impressed at something she did? Was this some kind of joke? Diana went on:

“And, had you not caught me when you did, I fear I could’ve been injured or worse.” She offered a hand to Akko, “Thank you very much for doing so, and I greatly apologize for doubting your ability as a broom rider. I hope that you can look past it and that we can form a better acquaintanceship than before.”

Akko stared at the hand while a million thoughts ran through her head. This was an unexpected turn of events. On the one hand, it seemed like everything she had hoped for; respect from everyone including Diana. Diana’s handshake offering was proof of this. Finally, she had gotten the attention she felt she deserved.

However, she still had her doubts. While Diana wasn’t the type of student to play pranks, Akko had essentially shown her up at class, which in all likelihood made Diana a bit peeved. So for her to just come out and applaud her like this definitely made her suspicious.

_ Come on, you actually believe she means it, do you? Blondie’s just pissed that someone’s finally better than her at something! _

That was very much a possibility. If Akko were in Diana’s position, she’d feel the same way. She’d devise some sort of elaborate scheme or prank to get back, it seems like what anyone else would do, right? But, Diana had a high sense of pride, and always tried to present herself in a respectable manner. Surely a person such as that would never stoop so low, right?

Then Akko remembered, the field when she saw Diana and the shadowy figure, clearly showing their disapproval for Akko’s capabilities, and how she wasn’t from a witch family. She especially remembered the final words they said to her:

“_ You’ll just end up in the garbage, where _ ** _you_ ** _ belong _.”

It was that memory that cemented Akko straight on what Diana’s true motives were. The only question was, what should she do about it? Then she remembered her orange juice. A sinister idea slithered into her brain.

“...um, Akko?”

Akko’s head shot up, Diana was still there with her hand outstretched awaiting a handshake. A smirk appeared on Akko’s face.

“Heh heh,” she snickered, “So you wanna make peace, is that it?”

“I suppose you could say that; yes”

“Just forget it,” went on Akko, “Like none of it ever happened in the first place...”

Diana sighed once more, she should’ve known Akko would still hold a grudge.

“I figured you’d be upset about our past conflicts,” she said sincerely, “But, please understand that-”

“Oh, I understand”

Diana stopped, “Y-you do?”

By now, students at the surrounding tables had taken notice of the conversation between the two, and as they went on more and more took notice. Akko continued speaking:

“Yeah, I understand” she reached for her glass. “For once, someone’s gotten the better of you.” 

Diana shot a confused glare towards the brunette.

“I, don’t think I understand what you’re talking about,”

“I wouldn’t expect a bratty rich kid like you to understand,” replied Akko smugly.

Gasps echoed around them. No one had spoken to Diana in such a way directly. It simply never heard of. Diana’s shock was made apparent by her mouth hanging ajar.

“E-excuse me?”

“All your life, you’ve had everything handed to you on a silver platter, just ring a bell and you’ve got it, books, tea, ink, anything. Even from the teachers, nagging to us that ‘Ms. Cavendish, your prowess is breathtaking! Oh whatever would we do without our precious Diana?’ Seems like they’re always lookin’ for new ways to kiss your ass.”

Diana was speechless.

“W-why you-!”

“But it looks like reality’s hit you like a semi hits a raccoon, hasn't it?” went on Akko, bringing the glass close to her mouth, preparing to take a sip. “You can’t always get what you want, and someone’s bound to beat you eventually. For once, you’re the goat, you’re second best, you’re not getting the attention you feel you deserve.” Diana’s face was red with anger, as she growled behind her teeth, and rage-filled tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Akko put on a smug grin once more.

“And I bet that really pisses you off, doesn’t it? _ Blondie. _”

“How dare you!” Diana practically screamed, “You accuse me of being some spoiled child?! You don’t know the kind of work I had to- Bleh!”

Diana stopped as a dark purple liquid splashed her face. She stood back, surprised by the sudden sneak attack. She looked towards the still smirking brunette, who now had an empty glass.

“What did you-?”

Diana then felt her entire head expand is size, as she began to feel disoriented. From everyone else’s perspective, it looked as if Diana’s head had turned into a balloon, and was now filling to burst with air. Diana’s head then shrank back down almost as soon as it had grown. She was now back to her normal self.

That is, except for the long and pointy nose that had taken the place of her old one. The students at the various tables all stared before small giggles began to emit from each one. 

Diana did various double takes before looking at her new nose in horror. Frantically she pulled at it; in some loose hope that her pulling would make it go away, but to no avail.

Akko stood up out of her chair and strode over to the panicking blonde. When she saw an opening she grabbed Diana by her nose. Diana looking upon her in fear of what the brunette would do next.

“Look Pinocchio!” she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, “You’re a real boy!”

Akko then flicked the nose out of her hand, sending Diana flying to the floor, and landing on her butt. The entire room into hysterics. Akko meanwhile looked upon the scene, the same smirk on her face since the beginning, as if she was savoring the fruits of her labor. Hannah and Barbara ran down the stairs, and towards Diana to help her up.

“Diana! Are you okay?”

Diana said nothing, her tears stood at the brims of her eyelids, ready to fall out. Diana placed a single hand on her face trying to cover the nose as she quickly walked out. Hannah and Barbara turned their attention to Akko.

“What’s your problem?!” shouted Hannah, “She was trying to thank you for yesterday!”

“What can I say?” responded Akko with a shrug, “Blondie had it comin’.”

“You should be grateful Diana decided to thank you in the first place!” retorted Barbara.

“Oh goodness!” replied Akko in a mocking tone, “You’re right! However will I live with myself, knowing Diana didn’t thank me for saving her?”

Hannah and Barbara would’ve responded, but just then chimes echoed throughout the cafeteria, letting the students know that there were fifteen minutes before class started. They looked back at Akko.

“This isn’t over!” shouted Barbara, before she and Hannah proceeded to walk to class. Akko shrugged it off and went back to her table, each member had their mouth ajar.

“Damn!” shouted Amanda, almost impressed, “Where’d that come from?”

“Like I said,” responded Akko, grabbing one of Jasminka’s snacks “Blondie had it comin’ to her“

“Man,” said Amanda, “I had no idea you could be such a savage! You have got to go to the club with me sometime! The DJ loves people with spunk!”

“Definitely,” agreed Akko. 

“That’s certainly one way to test my potions out.” chimed in Sucy, still a bit irked at Akko’s previous remark.

“Sucy!” scolded Lotte, “Don’t encourage her!” She then turned to Akko.

“You know, that wasn’t very nice Akko,” she said, “I think you really hurt Diana’s feelings when you called her spoiled.”

“Hey, I was just preachin’ the truth,” responded Akko, “Besides, if she were in my shoes, she'd have done the same thing.”

“How do you know that?” asked Sucy.

“Who asked you?” said Akko before standing up, and walking towards the exit closest to the dorm rooms.

“Akko, where are you going?” asked Lotte, “Classes are quicker the other way.”

“I have to get the Black Comet,”

“B-but, we don’t have flying class until after lunch today!”

“...And?” asked Akko.

Lotte stammered, looking for an excuse, but Akko was already out of sight when she had one. Reluctantly she walked back to the table and sat down. Amanda looked over.

“Hey, what’re you feelin’ bad about? It’s great that Akko was able to stand up to Princess, finally!”

“I guess,” muttered Lotte, “but, I think Diana really meant it when she said thanks to Akko.”

“Well maybe if she didn’t have that smug attitude all the time, Akko would actually believe her.” retorted Amanda. Then she stood up, along with her teammates. “Well, we’ll see you guys in class.” And with that, the green team proceeded to the classrooms, leaving the other two members of the red team by themselves. 

Lotte still wasn’t sure about the entire situation. It really did seem like Diana meant what she said, and Akko had humiliated her. Akko may not have exactly been the brightest, but she could still read people’s emotions when they were being sincere. So why was this time not the case? There wasn’t just unacceptance that Akko had shown, there was hate, anger, all of which she showed to Diana.

Lotte felt a shake on her shoulder and turned to see Sucy.

“Come on,” she said, “We’ll be late for class.”

“But, what about Akko?”

“If she’s late, it’s her own fault,” muttered Sucy, not even bothering to hide her irritation.

Lotte reluctantly agreed, and stood up, ready to head to class. She and Sucy then proceeded to walk towards their first class, down by one member.

“Oh, Sucy? About that potion…” 

“Don’t worry,” replied Sucy, “The effects should wear off in an hour, at least I think they should…”


	4. This Is Me

**Chapter 4:**

Lotte and Sucy walked into Professor Badcock’s classroom and took their seats with five minutes left until class started. Lotte looked towards the still empty seat at their desk, Akko still hadn’t arrived. Lotte was beginning to worry.

“Akko’s going to be late!” she whispered to Sucy. “Why couldn’t she just wait until after lunch to get her broom?”

Sucy shrugged, “It was her decision,” she muttered, “let her suffer the consequences.” Sucy was still peeved with Akko for her creepy comment earlier. Five minutes soon passed, and Professor Badcock began taking attendance. There were a few students who walked in a minute late, nothing too out of the ordinary, but Badcock was shocked to see Diana Cavendish walk into the room two minutes late! 

“Ms. Cavendish!” She spoke up, “You’re late!”

“I apologize for my tardiness, Professor” mumbled Diana, her hand still covering her long nose.

“You’ve never been late before, What is the meaning-”

“I’d, rather not talk about it,” muttered Diana, who was all too aware of the quiet giggles emanating from around the classroom. Professor Badcock sighed.

“Very well then,” she huffed, “Take your seat, please.” Diana nodded and slowly shuffled to the blue team’s desk, keeping her head down as to avoid eye contact with any other student, she sat down in her chair, and put a book up to her face to cover the nose.

“And you two,” she pointed at the red team’s desk, making Lotte jump. “May I ask of the current whereabouts of Miss Kagari?”

“W-well…” mumbled Lotte, trying to find the right words but was at a loss until Sucy spoke up.

“She went back to our room to get something.”

Badcock frowned and squinted her eyes. “I see…” she muttered, “Well then, she will be marked tardy as such.”

Lotte was worried. Akko knew that they didn’t have broom lessons until after lunch, so what made her want to go back and get her broom at this time? And for that matter, why did she hurt Diana’s feelings at breakfast? The Akko Lotte thought she knew would never do that! But before Lotte could put any more thought into it, the classroom door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang, causing even Badcock to turn her head. She saw a brunette haired witch with an indifferent frown and holding what appeared to be a guitar case labeled: **Black Comet**. Professor Badcock composed herself and squinted towards the student.

“Ms. Kagari,” she spoke, not even trying to hide her irritation, “How _ wonderful _of you to finally join us.” 

“Believe me,” said Akko with an undertone of cynicism, “I’m just as happy to be here.”

“You certainly took your time to arrive for someone so eager-”

“Well it was my time to take, wasn’t it?” 

Professor Badcock scoffed. Akko had never spoken to her in this tone before! Usually, the girl was eccentric and fussy. But this? This was completely different. Badcock had the right mind to give Akko detention right then and there, but she knew she had to start her class. 

“...Just go sit down please, so that I may begin the lesson.”

Akko rolled her eyes and shuffled to the red team’s desk. Badcock composed herself as she opened her book in preparation for the lesson. “Now then, if you would all turn to page-“ 

A sudden screech echoed throughout the room, making Professor Badcock stop suddenly, and turn to see Akko slowly pulling her chair out slowly; scraping it across the floor with a sound worse than fingernails on a chalkboard. Once pulled out enough, Akko plumped into the seat before slowly scooting back up with the same ear-piercing screech as before. Almost everyone in the classroom covered their ears as she scraped. When Akko was done, she looked upon Badcock with the same smug grin she had at breakfast.

“Were you saying something?” She asked in a feigning innocent tone. 

Badcock grumbled behind her mouth. It seemed as if Ms. Kagari was due for another detention, but it would have to wait until after class. She returned to her book and gave the class their instructions. 

“As I was saying,” she started again, “Page 278 in your textbooks, we’ll be continuing our unit on equivalent exchange.” Everyone at a desk picked up a textbook and began turning to the page requested. Everyone that is, except Akko, who was now leaning back in her chair with her hands behind her head. 

“Akko!,” stammered Lotte, “Hurry, get your textbook!”

“Would you relax for once?” responded Akko, “She’s got her nose in her own book, she won’t notice me.”

“But you’re probably already in trouble with the potion this morning.” chimed in Sucy, “So now you’ll probably get _ us _ in trouble as well.”

“Was I even talking to you?” She said turning to Sucy. Sucy muttered something under her lip and turned back to her textbook. Akko meanwhile returned to her comfortable position and began to drift away into her daydreams. She dreamt of, what else? Flying around on the Black Comet. Zooming through the sky, not a care in the world. Just her, herself, and the broom. It was a dream she never wanted to end.

“You know, you ride that quite well.”

Akko turned to her side and saw what appeared to be Diana, but she looked different again. Firstly, she had a normal nose, but she also looked similar to how she appeared in Akko’s dream the night before. She was also smiling, which, while Diana wasn’t incapable of, she hardly ever showed to Akko. Akko began to bring herself to the ground, with Diana landing right beside her, still giving her a warm smile.

“For someone not of magical heritage, you certainly can ride a broom better than most of us.”

Akko would have argued about the statement of her not being from a magic family, but she didn’t feel the need to. Diana didn’t say it in as a derogatory insult; but more as just a statement of fact. Plus, she had complimented Akko, heck even said she was better than most of their alumni! Something Diana would never say to Akko. Diana went on.

“You know we have that test coming up in Professor Finnelan’s class, I could help you study if you’d like.” 

Did Akko hear that right? Diana was offering to help her with something? Granted, She had said she wanted to start over with Akko at breakfast; but Akko had coated her with a potion that gave her that big nose in response. So why was she being so kind all of a sudden?

“Look! There’s that commoner girl!”

Akko turned her head to see a group of girls pointing and snickering at her. One of which was the girl with the ponytail, who she could now see had blonde hair. She gave Akko a mocking smile, the kind that a hellish demon would give when it asked: “Would _ I _ lie?” Akko felt particularly mad at this girl; she wanted to just punch that smile right off her face. 

“She probably can’t even do a single spell!”

“Why is she even here?”

“She’s a disgrace to witches everywhere.”

Akko gritted her teeth at the last comment which came from the smirking blonde. Her smile didn’t make her seem like a demon; it was like she was a demon; trying to earn the appropriate reaction out of the brunette. Akko’s fists began to tighten as the girl spoke once more.

“Even if you weren’t a witch, you’d be just as pathetic.”

That was all Akko could take. Her fists still tightened as she ran towards the blonde, ready to start swinging until...

“Ms. Kagari!”

Akko’s eyes snapped open, as her head shot up. She looked around to see that almost everyone in the class was staring at her; including a head of turquoise hair which squinted angrily at her behind a pair of square eyeglasses. Lotte looked down, feeling sorry about the wrath about to be inflicted on her teammate.

“Is there a particular reason as to why you don’t have your textbook opened?” questioned Badcock.

Lotte still looked down, hoping that her friend wouldn’t say anything stupid to upset the teacher. Yes, Akko had been acting a little rude to her fellow classmates lately, but she would never act in such a way to a teacher. Right? Lotte turned towards Akko, only to have her fears confirmed by the smirk on the brunette’s face. Akko stood up.

“I asked you a question Ms. Kagari,” repeated Badcock. Akko looked over to the teacher.

“Oh, I know” She replied, “I just don’t care.”

Professor Badcock gaped, in shock of the words that came from Akko’s mouth. Atsuko had never talked in such a way to her before, let alone any other students! Badcock tried to compose herself in a fashionable manner. She couldn’t let it show how shocked she was.

“W-What, What did you just say to me?” Said Badcock in as stern a voice she could muster. Akko looked to the professor again.

“Like I said,” sneered Akko, “I don’t give a rat’s ass about your question.”

Gasps echoed from all over the classroom. No one had ever sworn in front of a teacher before, let alone right to them. Many wondered what Akko was thinking, cussing in front of a teacher like that; but more curious as to what she would say next. Badcock’s face began to turn red with anger.

“So that’s how it is…” she growled from behind her teeth. “Well then, perhaps you could come up a more _ interesting _question while you and your team are in detention!” Lotte whined, while Sucy audibly groaned. Akko remained still, the smirk on her mouth unchanging. 

“Nag nag nag,” said Akko loud enough for everyone to hear, “Whatever is that horrible nagging noise?” It was at this that a familiar head of blonde hair now stood up, and turned to Akko with a long and pointy nose.

“If all you’re going to do is make snide remarks to the teacher then just leave; instead of staying to ruin the lesson for those actually **want** to be here.” Spoke up Diana. Akko now turned to her.

“Why don’t you stay out of it, instead of sticking your nose in where it doesn’t belong?” Retorted Akko. Diana made a noise that sounded like a mouse squeaking as it had just been caught in a trap before sitting down and covering her nose with her textbook. Akko snickered quietly at the reaction.

If Badcock wasn’t angry before, she certainly was now. As of now, Atsuko Kagari had shown up late, distracted the class, disrespected the teacher, and one of her fellow students! Akko was lucky that Luna Nova had put a ban on physical discipline from teachers; otherwise, she wouldn’t be able to sit right for a week once Badcock would be through with her. 

“Y-you, You, You!” Badcock stammered out. Akko was getting ready to repeat her in a mocking tone before Lotte cupped her hands around Akko’s mouth. Akko then felt herself being turned to face a rather annoyed Sucy.

“Quit it,” she stated bluntly, “before you get us into more trouble.”

“You’re right,” said Akko rudely, “Because if I don’t; then the widdle mushroom creep won’t be able to play with her chemistry set! Oh, Boo Hoo!” Sucy growled at the comment, and let Akko go before slumping back down into her seat. Akko turned back to Badcock, still at a loss for words and her face getting redder by the second.

“You know, your face is starting to look like a strawberry,” she said loud enough for Badcock to hear, “You are just the _ cutest _when you’re angry.” At this, the turquoise-haired witch slammed her foot on the ground before pointing towards the door.

“Holbrooke’s office,” she seethed from behind her teeth. “**NOW.**”

Akko simply shrugged and proceeded to gather her things since she figured that class would be over by the time she was done. Once she had everything, she waved cheekily at Badcock and walked out the door. Badcock turned to her class.

“Not another sound from any of you!” she shouted, “Or you’ll be joining Ms.Kagari in the headmistress’ office.” The class nodded silently and went back to their textbooks. The Green team meanwhile, began to silently whisper amongst each other.

“And I thought she had a lot of spunk at breakfast!” Amanda spoke to Jasminka and Constanze. “Now I _ definitely _gotta bring her to the club!”

“I don’t know,” chimed in Jasminka. “That wasn’t like Akko. I mean, she’s doesn’t get along with all the teachers, but not for insulting them like this.”

“That’s just her building up confidence!” said Amanda, “Besides, it makes her appear more dominant, which means no one’s gonna mess with her anymore!”

“_ Aren’t you supposed to be the edgy one? _” Constanze scribbled on a piece of paper for Amanda to see.

“Hey! I’m not edgy!” retorted Amanda, almost offended at the statement, “I’m cool! And so’s Akko! You’ll see!”

But secretly, Amanda was a little suspicious herself. Yes, she was happy that Akko was finally taking a stand against those who teased her, but to change in such a drastic way so quickly? Something about that didn’t sit right with her. It didn’t seem like the Akko she had come to know. Which begged the question: What could’ve caused such a sudden change?

* * *

The stall door clicked open as Akko stepped out. She had stepped into the bathroom to relieve herself on her way to Holbrooke’s office and was now washing her hands in the sink. She smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror. Ever since she had flown on the Black Comet, it seemed as though everyone was not only respecting her but also seeing her as someone with flying skills on par with Diana. It was like it had made Akko an entirely new person, a person who she liked being.

“_ Now I know how Shiny Chariot felt hearing all those cheers after her shows. _” She thought to herself. There was nothing stopping her from becoming a great witch like the one that inspired her now. And it was all thanks to the Black Comet. Not only had it made her someone she wanted to be, but it seemed to help her build up more confidence, and stand up against those who she felt treated her unfairly. It was so satisfying to see the look on Sucy’s and Badcock’s faces, and especially to see Diana’s new nose. The looks of surprise, fear, anger, hurt.

Almost like, how Akko felt when she had been talked down to before...

Akko’s smile began to falter at these thoughts. She remembered feeling all of those things, and how much she had hated feeling them. Yes, she would always get over them, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t still hurt. She would never want to make anyone else feel that way. That wasn’t how she rolled, it wasn’t her.

And yet, she had made not one, but three people feel those feelings. Angry, and hurt. Both very similar to Akko’s reaction to such harshness. 

So did that mean she was a bad person? Inflicting harm onto others for her own pleasure? That was usually what bad people did.

“_ But, I’m not a bad person, _ ” Akko told herself. “ _ I’m Atsuko Kagari, and I would never want to hurt anybody. Even if I kinda... _” Guilt and shame now flooded Akko’s mind. She really had done a bad thing twice, and now there was no turning back. The only thing she really could do was to apologize to those she had hurt. And though she didn’t know how they would take it, it was the thought that counted and that they would get over it eventually.

“_ Then it’s settled, _ ” she told herself again. “ _ Whichever of the three I see next, I’ll give a sincere apology to before seeing the other two. _” 

_Do you really think they deserve an apology?_ _After all that they did to you?_

Akko looked around. The voice, it was calling her again. But how? She was the only one in the bathroom. How could anyone be talking to her now? 

But before she could question it any further, she felt a sudden and sharp pain pierce through her head, followed by a loud ringing. Her legs collapsed and she fell to her knees, both hands on her head. The pain and noise just wouldn’t stop. It kept growing and growing; until Akko felt as if the ringing was causing the ground to shake. 

The pain was still throbbing as various memories now came to her head. Sucy with an evil grin forcefully dumping potions down Akko’s throat as she slept. Badcock giving her a stern lecture. And finally, Diana staring at her in disgust before turning her nose away. She hated these memories, they reminded her of being weak, being used, being inferior, being how she used to be! She wanted them to stop, they just had to stop. Everything needed to stop.

“Stop it!” she shouted out loud as if it would make it go away. But it only worsened. She closed her eyes tight as she shouted again.

“STOP IT!”

Everything went quiet. No noise, no pain. Just her and herself. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, as if she had just witnessed a hurricane pass through. She then looked back into the mirror and saw her reflection smiling back at her in that same smugness she had shown others, which was odd since Akko didn’t feel herself smiling.

_ Why bother apologizing? Do they really deserve one? _

Akko stared back at the mirror. Did that just happen? Her mirrored counterpart was moving its mouth, but hers remained ajar. _ How is that even possible? _ Is what she would’ve said; had those words not have made sense to her. They seemed appealing, comforting even. They made a valid point. Did any of three, Badcock, Sucy, or Diana really deserve an apology from her? After every mean, humiliating thing they had done? Her reflection continued to smile.

_ You’ve been shoved around for way too long. Did you ever wonder what would happen if you decided to shove back? _

Now that was an interesting idea. Give any tormenters she had their just desserts. What she felt they deserved. That would show them alright. Show them what happens when they mess with Atsuko Kagari!

Akko’s mouth now formed a smile, which now reflected perfectly in the mirror. She didn’t care how much it hurt others. It was time for a new her, one who wouldn’t take anything from anybody. One who would be a great witch, even better than Chariot. She stared back into the mirror, still smirking.

“This is who I want to be…”

* * *

Finnelan was now walking down the hallways at a rather fast pace. It had been a day since her one and only lesson she had cut short twenty minutes early. Rumors had begun spreading that she had been losing her touch, or that she had had a nervous breakdown in front of a class. Whatever they were, Finnelan was too caught up in her thoughts to care. Right now she was on her way to Professor Badcock’s room to catch Atsuko Kagari.

“_ If what those students said yesterday was true,” _ she thought, “ _ then I have to act quickly. _” She hadn’t had Atsuko since last Monday, and wouldn’t have her again until later that day. But Finnelan wasn’t taking any chances, she wanted to be sure that it really was the Black Comet. A small part of her hoped that it wasn’t, that it was all just some rumor started by Miss Kagari to seek attention. Finnelan sighed to herself as she stopped just outside one of the restrooms.

“_ Maybe I’m just being paranoid, _ ” she told herself. “ _ There’s no way that it could be _ ** _that _ ** _ Black Comet, I took all the right precautions to make sure that- _”

Finnelan was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. She turned her head, only to gasp at what she saw. It was Atsuko Kagari, carrying not only her books but also a broom case that Finnelan was all too familiar with. She stuttered as she watched Akko begin to walk away.

“Miss-Miss Kagari?” 

Akko turned her head and gave Finnelan a sudden and sharp glare. One that Finnelan almost jumped at.

“Miss Kagari. W-Why, Why aren’t, Why aren’t you-?”

“Relax,” interrupted the brunette, “Badcock sent me to Holbrooke’s, I just had to use the bathroom.”

Finnelan was still struggling to find anything to say. Not out of shock for the statement, but because, because…

Finnlean composed herself, not wanting to show her fragility. She then spoke up.

“Very well,” she said in an almost meek tone, “Carry on.” Akko simply rolled her eyes and muttered before starting to walk back down the halls. Leaving Finnelan with all her fears confirmed.

“I suppose some hatchets just can’t stay buried…”


	5. The Yellow in her Eyes

**Chapter 5:**

Ursula hummed gently as she got everything ready. Getting out the proper books, worksheets, flashcards, the usual things that she used during her private tutoring sessions with Atsuko Kagari. Every weekend around the evenings Ursula would set up short lessons for the brunette to study and practice her magic. Though there were struggles at first, Ursula was elated to see Akko improving after each session; even though Ursula had, well she didn’t like to go into the details and leave the past in the past. 

Speaking of which, out of everyone on campus who heard, Ursula was probably the most surprised when she learned about Akko finally riding a broom. And how couldn’t she be? Though she would never stop believing in the girl, she like others had accepted the notion that Akko was incapable of flying a broom, not because of her not being from a witch family, but rather due to things that had happened in the past at a certain Shiny Chariot show… 

But low and behold, Akko had been seen riding a broom called “Black Comet” in the middle of Professor Nelson’s class, even impressing the flight instructor herself! Ursula tried to be happy for the girl, she really did, but she was still puzzled as to how the girl was able to ride a broom in the first place. 

And then there was this new attitude she had about her afterward. Arrogant, rude, snide, cynical, hurtful. Whichever it was, it didn’t feel like Akko, at least not the Akko Ursula had come to know. She had been acting like this in class and had gotten detention from Holbrooke after speaking rudely to another professor, Badcock even brought up in a staff meeting how strange it had been to see her act in such a different way. 

Before she could put more thought to it she heard her door open and turned to see the familiar sight of a brunette haired witch, only this time with a stoic, almost grumpy-looking face. Ursula collected herself and gave a warm, welcoming smile.

“Oh! Good evening Akko!” She greeted and looked at her pocket watch in surprise, “You’re a little late, but I guess that’s okay since I wasn’t quite ready on time myself!” She finished with an awkward laugh. 

Akko simply grunted out a “meh,” before walking into the classroom and standing in front of Ursula, surprising the professor with her sudden behavior. But Ursula figured it had been from a long day that Akko had had and nothing more. Maybe she should try an ice breaker to get things started.

“So, how have most of your classes been going this week?”

“Okay, I guess,” muttered Akko, sounding more disinterested than her usual, peppy, and positive attitude. Ursula wasn’t too sure of Akko’s response.

“...Is, everything okay?”

“It’s nothing you should worry about,” responded Akko, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Ursula wanted to talk with Akko now, as it was more than obvious that there was something wrong with her. However if Akko didn’t want it to be pushed any further than what it was, Ursula would respect that. She cleared her throat.

“Alright then.” responded Ursula, “Why don’t we go ahead and get started?” She went to her cabinet and pulled out a gramophone that looked to be older than Holbrooke. Its wood was rotten and specks of rust were sprinkled all throughout the brass speaker. Ursula set it down on the table and put a vinyl record from her personal collection on the turntable.

“Tonight, we’re going to practice your repair spells.” She informed Akko, “As you can see, this baby here has seen better days.”

As if to demonstrate, she turned the crank and a ghastly sound of lyrics and instruments belched out from the rusty speaker. Akko covered her ears immediately and shot Ursula a glare that showed her annoyance. Ursula gave another awkward laugh with a shy smile. 

“Sorry…” she apologized and raised her wand, “Looks like it’s due for a tune-up.” Her wand gave off a green glow as she twirled it in her hand before reciting the spell:

“_ Sosomme Tidiare! _”

The green glow left her wand and spread to the gramophone. When it cleared, the wood looked as if it had been freshly cut, and the brass shining like gold. Ursula turned the crank once more, and this time both could hear Peter Gabriel’s _ Red Rain _ quite clearly. Ursula stopped turning the crank.

“Focus is key, Akko,” spoke Ursula. “See the object in front of you, focus on it in its original form, then twirl your wand and recite the spell.” Akko simply nodded her head. Ursula went back to her cabinet and this time pulled out an old fashioned metronome with the ticker bent in an unnatural position. She set it down next to the gramophone.

“So, want to give it a try?”

Akko gave a smirk that was either confidence or arrogance. Ursula wasn’t sure which of the two it was until Akko spoke up:

“Piece of cake,” she stated simply, “You watch, that thing’ll be brand new by the time I’m done with it.” Akko raised her wand, visioned the metronome as if it had just been carved out of wood. She twirled the wand and shouted from the top of her lungs:

“_ Sosomme Tidiare! _”

Akko opened her eyes and looked upon the metronome, wood still rotten, and ticker still bent out of position. She growled behind her teeth. Ursula walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, why don’t you try-?”

Akko flinched her shoulder out of Ursula’s hand, surprising the professor with the sudden action. She raised her wand once more and began to twirl it.

“_ Sosomme Tidiare! _”

The metronome remained unchanged. Akko growled a little louder. Ursula could sense Akko’s frustration rising. She put her hand on her shoulder once more.

“Akko, it’s okay if you don’t get it the-”

Ursula felt Akko pull her hand off of her own, and thew it off her shoulder. She shot another glare at Ursula before turning back to the metronome. 

“_ Sosomme Tidiare! _” She shouted this time from the top of her lungs. The metronome still remained broken. Ursula was preparing to speak until she was interrupted by-

“GOD DAMN IT!!!”

Ursula jumped from the sudden curse as Akko threw her wand to the ground in frustration and slumped down in a nearby chair. Ursula collected herself after the sudden shout and walked up to the brunette, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t stress Akko,” comforted Ursula “These things take practice, there’s no guarantee that you’ll get it the first time. You just gotta keep at it.”

Akko turned to Ursula with sincere eyes for the first time that night. She showed Ursula a frustrated girl, a girl who wanted to nothing more than to prove herself to the world, a girl who needed someone to talk to. Ursula gave a comforting smile.

“Keep at it, you can do this, I believe in you.” 

Akko’s mouth was beginning to form a smile before she suddenly clutched her head and jumped out of the chair. She fell on her knees, and let out pain filled grunts and short screams. 

“Akko!”

Ursula was by her side in less than a second, putting a hand on her back. Akko’s grunts soon began to turn into quiet hisses as she began to take deep breaths. Ursula spoke up:

“...A-are you okay?” Ursula asked hesitantly. Akko was still breathing before providing an answer.

“...I, I’m fine.” She wheezed out, “It’s, just a headache.” Ursula wasn’t buying that.

“Are you sure?” questioned Ursula, “That was an unusual way to respond to a headache.”

“Well, maybe it _ really _ hurt.” Akko snapped back, her head still facing the ground. 

Ursula was preparing to offer a hand to Akko.

“You seem a little stressed right now Akko. Why don’t we call it a night and tomorrow

we’ll-”

***WHAP***

Ursula pulled her hand back in shock, the sudden and sharp pain giving her goosebumps. She looked towards her student, who was now looking at her with fury filled eyes that almost looked like they glowed with a dark and eerie yellow. 

“Like I said,” said Akko, ominously, “It’s just a headache, nothing more. Got that?”

Ursula was at a loss for words. Was this all just some dream? It had to be, she had never seen Akko this angry before. Yes, she would get frustrated sometimes when she made little progress, but this? This was on a whole new level. She never cursed like just now, and she would never…

Ursula gulped quietly and stood up.

“A-Alright then, Akko.” She stammered out nervously. “If you say so.”

“Good,” said Akko suddenly. She gripped her wand tightly, the arrogant smirk returning to her mouth.

“Now, let me try this again…”

* * *

Diana zoomed towards the main field, determined to make it to the ground as fast as possible. The wind blew her hair into her face, almost blocking her view. She pulled the handle back, gradually slowing down before getting to her feet, and catching her breath. She looked up until she saw her teammates, one of which holding a stopwatch. She ran over to them, still tired.

“***pant, pant*** , What was, ***pant* **my time?” asked Diana, still trying to catch her breath. Hannah looked at the watch and sighed.

“You’re five minutes behind from last time.” She responded. “But, that’s not bad Diana, it’s still in your top-”

“Reset the watch.” Interrupted Diana, gripping her broom tight. “We’ll have another go.”

Hannah and Barbara groaned audibly. This had been the routine for the whole class period for the blue team. At least it was after Professor Nelson had made the big announcement.

Just before class had started that day, Nelson informed her students that the international youth broom races were starting in a few months, and Luna Nova would be competing again. Witches from all over the world would be racing for the ultimate prize: the world witch racing cup, and a scholarship that would cover the winner’s education expenses for life. 

Naturally, everyone wanted that scholarship, so lots of the students had taken that time to practice their riding skills. Navigation, tricks, speed, each played a factor in being the ultimate broom rider. 

But the one Diana had been mostly focused on right now was speed, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out why. Nelson had made it clear to the class that the race committee would only allow three witches from each school to compete; meaning that each school would have to draft their best three riders out of the bunch for racing. And though Nelson did say that everyone had an equal chance at getting selected, it was obvious that she favored some students over others. Specifically, she seemed to favor the ones who had new slick black brooms…

Not only was Akko more than likely to be selected by Nelson, but she had also seemed to become Nelson’s favorite student. After Akko had shown off her flying skills at that infamous class period, she would always be seen talking with the professor about various broom tactics, and the upcoming competition. To say Akko had become one of Professor Nelson’s favorite teachers would be an incredible understatement. There was little to no doubt Akko would be selected. How couldn’t she be? She was already hailed by many of her peers as the best broom rider on campus, and she had even beat the top time records! Records that had once belonged to Diana…

Diana was already sour with Akko over the breakfast incident and having her top times beaten out by Akko didn’t help the matter further. If anything, it made Diana angrier and frustrated that the one who had embarrassed her was now beating her at something important. But it wasn’t just anger and frustration. There was a new feeling also, one that Diana was unfamiliar with. Being inferior to someone else, seeing that someone excelling in something big, wanting to _ be _ that someone, or even better than that someone! What was this new feeling? Hate? Agervation? Or could it even be, Jealousy?

No, no it couldn’t be! That was ridiculous. Diana never got jealous at anybody for anything! But she still couldn’t explain this feeling. She felt she knew it, but at the same time, she wanted to deny it. Diana was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Hannah and Barbara standing still and stretching their arms. Diana gaped.

“Come on you two!” she yelled, startling her teammates. “We’re wasting time! We’ve got to be ready for that race!”

“We?” questioned Barbara. “Diana, you’re the one who wanted to be timed! And that’s all we’ve been doing for the past forty minutes! Hannah and I haven’t even gotten on our brooms all class period!”

Diana blinked in surprise. What Barbara had said was true. She had forced her teammates to take her time trials, and they hadn’t even gotten off the ground. Barbara continued:

“Look, we all know you’re jealous of Akko (“No I’m not,” muttered Diana folding her arms and pouting) but you gotta stop this, not only are Hannah and I suffering from a lack of practice, but all this rapid flying can’t be good for you either. You’re pushing yourself too hard!”

Diana finally realized her own selfishness. She was wasting both her teammate's class time by not giving them a chance to practice their broom riding. Diana’s face flushed in embarrassment.

“I apologize, girls,” she spoke silently, “I’ve let my own desires get in the way of your own.” Hannah and Barbara smiled.

“It’s okay, Diana.” comforted Hannah, “We forgive you.”

“Thanks,” Diana smiled, taking the stopwatch from Hannah’s hand. “One of you two go now, and _ I’ll _ time you this time.”

“Yeah!” chimed in Barbara, “Besides, Akko’s an airhead anyway! You’re thousands of times the broom rider she’ll ever be!”

Diana was preparing to agree before a sudden rush of wind blew grass into her face. She turned to see Akko pulling back on the Black Comet and coming to a complete stop. Everyone rushed to her immediate area, giving cheers and compliments galore to the brunette. Diana could only watch in dissatisfaction as Professor Nelson ran up, holding a stopwatch of her own.

“Nice work, Kagari!” She complimented. “That was your fastest time yet!”

“Thanks, Professor,” responded Akko. “Do you think that means I’ll be selected for the international races?”

“Think?!” Shouted Nelson in hardy tone, “Kagari if you keep this work up, then I **THINK** that the cup is as good as ours this year!” The crowd around them cheered at this notion before many took off on their brooms, eager to increase their ability.

Akko was left alone now, she looked to be getting ready to go at the course again. But instead, she turned to face Diana, who blinked at the brunette now staring at her. 

Then, Diana watched as Akko gave her that smug face she seemed to have gotten since she had first flown a broom. The kind of grin that showed tenacity, dominance, arrogance. The kind of grin that just told Diana: _ I know that I’m better than you’ll ever be, and everyone else does too. _It was this look that made Diana’s temper rise like steam from a kettle. She was beginning to get a little sick of this new Akko. She had beaten her best times in broom riding, insulted her right to her face, and embarrassed her in front of almost all of their peers!

But easily the worst part about all this was that Akko seemed to be all too aware of what she was doing, and was enjoying every second of doing it.

Diana growled silently as Akko gave her a cheeky wave good-bye before gripping the Black Comet and taking off. Hannah nervously walked up to the still growling blonde.

“D-Diana?”

Diana faced Hannah sharply, causing her to jump. Diana shoved the stopwatch back into Hannah’s hand rather hard.

“Reset it,” she growled behind her teeth, “We’re going again.”

“W-What? But you just said it was our-”

“I SAID WE’RE GOING AGAIN!” Snapped Diana, causing Hannah to almost shrink down in fear.

“y-yessir” she murmured meekly. She then hugged Barbara tightly. “I don’t like it when she yells…”

Diana meanwhile gripped her broom tighter than usual, and stomped her feet to the ground, still growling loudly.

“_ If Akko wants a rival, then I’ll give her one! _”

* * *

It wasn’t long before class was soon over, and Professor Nelson ordered her students to get down and start heading for the dormitories, as this was her last class for the day. Akko was placing the Black Comet in its case as Lotte and Sucy walked up to her.

“You’re certainly getting the hang of riding a broom, Akko,” complimented Lotte. “Do you really think you’ll be selected for the internationals?”

I don’t think, Lotte,” replied Akko in the smug tone many were starting to get used to, “I know.”

“I don’t think you know either.” jeered in Sucy. Lotte sighed.

“_ Here we go again…” _

Akko stood up, staring at the pale witch before her. Lotte could only imagine the amount of saltiness that would spew from each of them.

“Well, I do know that you’re still just some freak with a thing for mushrooms.” She replied, “So that’s gotta count for something.”

“Well, maybe I have a hobby that doesn’t include trying to ruin other people’s lives.”

“Hobby? Please, everyone knows you have a thing for fungus, I bet you dream about marrying one every night, or maybe even-”

“Okay girls, break it up!” Interrupted Lotte, not wanting to hear how that insult ended. “You’ve been at each other's throats all week now! Can’t you just make up?”

“She started it,” muttered Sucy turning to Akko, “You think that because you can finally ride a broom, we’re just some bugs you can step on for kicks.”

“Well, honestly who can blame me? I mean look at you! Pale, pink hair, sharp teeth. What even are you?”

Sucy was getting ready to respond before Professor Nelson called to Akko to come over. Akko shouted back that she was coming and proceeded to grab her case run in Nelson’s general direction, leaving Lotte and Sucy to head back to their room.

“What’s up?” asked Akko.

“Come with me,” instructed Nelson, “Holbrooke wants to see you in her office.”

“What for?” Akko asked with a hint of irritation. “I didn’t even do anything!”

“No idea,” replied Nelson, “She just said to bring you to her office as soon as class was done. I’m just as curious as you, so let’s head over there to see what this is about.”

Akko groaned but complied as she grabbed the Black Comet in its case, and Nelson led the way to the main office. What was all this about? The incident in Badcock’s classroom? She had already received detention for that, so was this about something new? She hadn’t really done anything majorly bad. Maybe it was something good? Whatever it was, they opened the door to the main office to find out. Headmistress Holbrooke was sitting in at the desk in the center, with much of the other staff surrounding her, including Badcock, who looked as if she were about to burst with anger. Ursula, looking more timid than usual. And of course, the ever stern and grouchy Finnelan.

“Ah, Miss Kagari,” said Holbrooke in a kind voice. “We’ve been expecting you, please come in.”

Akko rolled her eyes nonchalantly and walked in with Professor Nelson; closing the door behind them. Akko noticed Finnelan staring at her. Normally, she wouldn’t have cared either way, but there was something different this time. Whatever it was Akko didn’t know but it made her curious. 

“So,” spoke Holbrooke again, “I heard that you’ve finally been able to fly a broom, congratulations.”

“Uh, thanks,” responded Akko, a finding the compliment a little strange. Nelson intervened

“You bet she can fly a broom!” she shouted excitedly. “I’ve never seen flying like hers in years! Oh, you gotta let me put her in for internationals! This’ll be the year we win-”

“Professor Nelson!” snapped Finnelan, causing the flight instructor to go quiet. “Please, contain yourself…”

“R-Right,” muttered Nelson, “Sorry, just a little excited, heh heh” she scratched behind her head as she blushed in embarrassment. Finnelan huffed and turned back to Holbrooke, preparing to speak again.

“Yes, about that…” spoke the short headmaster, “Miss Kagari, while we are _ all _ proud of you for this achievement of yours, some of us are a bit, _ concerned _over you.”

Akko’s face was beginning to make her look irritated. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” chimed in Badcock sounding more annoyed than usual, “Because if I recall, you seemed to cause a **great** disturbance in my class just a few days ago…”

“You already gave me detention for that,” retorted Akko, “If that’s what this is about, then just leave me alone, _ Strawberry Shortcake _.”

Badcock’s face went redder than ever when she heard the nickname. She was preparing to stomp right over to Akko until she was held by some of the other staff. Akko smirked at Badcock’s reaction. Finnelan shot Akko a glare, one that made her smirk falter. That wasn’t the first time Finnelan had stared at her that night. Akko tried to think more into it before Ursula spoke up.

“It’s not just, that Akko.” she put in, “You also seemed a little more frustrated when you had trouble at our tutoring session the other night. I know you said you only had a headache but-”

“I told you that it was nothing.” Interrupted Akko bluntly, “I thought I made that clear to you…”

Ursula looked down, rubbing a red mark on her hand.

“Headaches, you say?” spoke up Finnelan, “Interesting…”

Akko stared at the stern professor with a puzzling look. She had something to do with all of this but Akko couldn’t figure it out.

_ She just doesn’t want to fail again. She knows that she has before… _

Fail? Fail at what? Finnelan was one of the strictest teachers at the school. She seemed to be the least likely person to fail at anything. Finnelan went on

“Well then, I think we can all agree that this new, _ attitude _Miss Kagari has gained has done more than enough to show how much of a disturbance it has become to us and the rest of the students.”

“What did you say about me?” Asked Akko defensively. She was unsure of how else to respond to the comment. Finnelan looked towards Akko with displeasing eyes.

“You’re too arrogant for your own good, Miss Kagari.” Stated Finnelan simply.

“That’s quite a bold claim, Professor Finnelan,” said Ursula, ready to defend Akko. FInnelan looked over, her eyes changing from displeasing to annoyed. Ursula continued,

“Even if what you say is true, what exactly do you propose be done about it?”

‘Certainly more than _ you’ve _done.” replied Finnelan, “if anything more than a slap on the wrist…”

Ursula growled behind her teeth as her eyes returned to the floor. Holbrooke stepped in.

“Now now ladies, let’s not be-”

“I suggest,” went on Finnelan, ignoring the headmaster. “That until Miss Kagari has improved her attitude, her new broom is to be confiscated until she has proven herself respectful enough to have it returned.”

“WHAT?!” Akko and Professor Nelson shouted.

“You heard correctly,” replied Finnelan walking towards Akko. “The broom now if you please, Miss Kagari.”

“B-But you can’t!” Spluttered Nelson, just as enraged as Akko, “We finally have a chance to win the International cup and you wanna just, toss it to the winds?!”

“Professor Nelson, please. If you’re really going to put some trophy over the well being of Luna Nova, then I suggest you seek employment elsewhere.” Nelson was speechless. Holbrooke stepped in again, this time with a more stern voice.

“That’s enough, Anne. I won’t have you insult your co-workers-”

“And **I **won’t have the integrity of this school be ruined by one student.” Interrupted Finnelan again turning back to Akko. “Now, the broom Miss Kagari.”

“You’re not taking it.” Said Akko bluntly. Finnelan began to look irritated.

“This isn’t a game, Kagari.” Retorted Finnelan, “Now give me the broom.”

“I said you’re not taking it.” repeated Akko bluntly.

“You’ll have it returned to you once you’re-”

“No I won’t” interrupted Akko, “I know that once you have it, you’re not giving it back.”

Finnelan stared at her, eyes filled with angry tears ready to come out.

“You little brat!” she shouted, “You think I’m a thief? I’m only trying to help you and this school! Now give me that-”

“WHY? BECAUSE YOU KNOW IF NOT YOU’LL FAIL AGAIN?!”

The whole room went silent. All the teachers simply stared. Akko’s mouth began to form the usual smirk as she watched Finnelan beginning to tremble. A single tear fell down her eyes as she turned away from the brunette.

“Anne?” asked Holbrooke, breaking the silence. Finnelan’s breath began to hitch as she looked towards the headmaster, trying to speak without bursting into tears. Luckily, she was able to mutter out something without completely losing herself.

“...Y-You, You may go, Miss Kagari.”

“That’s what I thought,” replied Akko smugly. With that, she turned to the door and left the main office. Once she was out of the door, Finnelan walked behind the desk and Holbrooke took her in a comforting embrace. The other professors began feeling a little awkward at the scene.

“...Um, I’ll uh, I’ll go talk to Akko.” Spoke up Ursula, looking for a way out of the awkward scene. Not only that, she knew that the sudden outburst wasn’t completely random. Akko had said something that made Finnelan react the way she did, and Ursula was keen on finding out what. Luckily Akko hadn’t gotten too far away, meaning Ursula could catch up easily.

“Akko!” she called out, causing the brunette to stop.

“Now, I don’t know what went on between you and Professor Finnelan that made you say what you said, but I really think you need to-”

Ursula would’ve continued had Akko not turned around, revealing her usual displeased face, but her eyes almost glowing the same dark and eerie yellow as the night of their tutoring session. Ursula had initially shoved that off as being a hallucination from stress, but this moment now tossed that belief away.

“What part of ‘it’s nothing’ don’t you understand?” Said Akko sharply. She turned back around and proceeded on her way to her dorm room; leaving a very confused and almost frightened Ursula behind.

“So, what’s the deal with Kagari?”

Ursula jumped at the sound of a voice, she turned back around to see Professor Nelson and one or two of the other staff behind. Ursula sighed and collected herself.

“Well,” replied Ursula, “I think she’s a little, aggravated over something; but she doesn’t seem to want to dive too deep into it.”

“Well, I’m sure it’ll turn out fine,” said Nelson nonchalantly, “These things usually do. Holbrooke shut down the meeting to have a chat with Finnelan, so in the meantime, I’m on my way to town to pick some stuff up.” And with that, Nelson strode away, whistling to herself as she walked.

Ursula wished she could share Nelson’s mild optimism, but she knew that what was going on was deeper than Akko, or Finnelan were letting on. That yellow in Akko’s eyes was real, and it didn’t take two to put together that they were linked with Akko’s newfound arrogance. Ursula wasn’t a gambling woman, but she would bet her life on the notion that there were darker forces at play here…

Back in the main office, Holbrooke held a shaking Finnelan close, patting her back in the hopes that it would help her feel better.

“It’s alright, Anne.” Comforted Holbrooke, “Let it out, it’s alright.”

“It’s just,” Spoke up Finnelan, still trying to fight the tears, “Ever time I see or hear ‘Black Comet’, I think back to…” She stopped for a moment, to let herself weep, “I just, I just can’t. I can’t go through it again…”

“I know, Anne.” Replied Holbrooke, “I know.”

Finnelan soon sighed, and let go of Holbrooke. She plopped down in the main office’s chair, wiping away any tears that she had left. She took off her hat and leaned back. She then reached into her satchel bag and pulled out an old, worn out book, with the initials **RM **on the front, the same book she had promised herself to never open again. She flipped through it, her tears starting again, silently.

“...Atsuko is right though,” muttered Finnelan, “I really did fail; all those years ago…”

“You actually brought that book out of your-Oh, Anne not this again.” sighed Holbrooke, taking Finnelan’s hand. “You must be easier on yourself. What happened back then was not your fault. You did everything you could.”

“But I could’ve done more…” replied Finnelan. She wiped away the remaining tears on her face as it turned from one of misery to one of determination. She shut the book quickly.

“I’m not making the same mistakes again.” She spoke aloud. “Something must be done at once.” 

“We’re in agreement on that matter,” said Holbrooke, “But there aren’t many options available. Miss Kagari seems to keep the broom on her at all times, and I don’t imagine she’s very keen on giving it up to anyone.”

“Yes, more than likely,” agreed Finnelan. Suddenly, an idea came to her. But could that work? It could, given everything went according to plan. Yes, that was it! This was the plan she would go with. There was just one crucial piece that she needed in order for it to work.

“I know what I must do.” Said Finnelan suddenly. She went to the closet and brought out a magic orb. She activated it suddenly and began scrolling through its contacts.

“Anne, what do you plan on doing?” asked Holbrooke, Finnelan turned to the headmaster.

“Don’t worry, I think that I’ll be able to handle this myself.”

Holbrooke sighed. “Alright then, Anne. If you feel that way. I’ll be in my quarters if you need my help with anything.” And with that, Holbrooke walked out the door. 

Finnelan meanwhile kept scrolling through the contacts until she found it the one she was looking for. The one that would get her the most crucial component for the plan to work.

She hit the call button and waited for someone to pick up. After four tones, the orb showed the image of an elderly lady with brown hair and blue eyes answering on the other end.

“This is Cavendish Manor, How may I help you?” 


	6. Midnight Mayhem and Blackmail

**Chapter 6:**

Akko admired her new maroon leather jacket in the mirror. Amanda had given her one from her own wardrobe in preparation for their night on the town. The same night that they'd been planning since Akko had been called to the office. Amanda had told Akko that she knew of a night club that loved what she called "spunk". Akko didn't quite understand what "spunk" was, but if it meant being seen as a cool person then Akko was glad she had enough of it to be invited to a club. 

She smiled to herself and checked her watch. Amanda would be at her door any minute now. It was still a school night, so they would have to sneak out and keep on the down-low in order to get there without getting into trouble. Akko looked just about ready to go except for one thing. 

She walked over to the guitar-shaped case and opened it up; revealing the Black Comet. Still smiling, she picked it up and walked over to the mirror and admired herself once more; or at least she would have if Professor Finnelan hadn't suddenly appeared right next to her in her reflection.

At least someone who _ looked _like Professor Finnelan, only younger, and actually smiling; which she hardly ever showed to anyone, let alone Akko.

"I saw you on your broom today," said Mirror-Finnelan suddenly, causing Akko's eyes to widen. She went on and put a hand on Akko's shoulder, giving her a warm and kind smile, not unlike the ones Ursula would show her.

"You've come so far in your tutoring, and it's paying off." She spoke in a kind, almost motherly voice, as she put a hand on Akko's shoulder. "I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

Akko didn't know what to say. Finnelan was always someone who seemed to try and find fault in everything the brunette had ever done at Luna Nova. Why was she being so supportive all of a sudden? 

Just then the door creaked open, and in stepped another familiar face. Diana, who looked the same as she did in Akko's daydream.

"I'm all set for our study session whenever you are." She spoke softly, almost as if she was feeling guilty about something. Akko would've asked about the study session had she not seen what looked like a silhouette giving a sinister smile behind the blonde, and sending chills down Akko's spine. Diana then looked up, sending more chills Akko's way. Her eyes were like that of a snake: cunning, deceiving, and full of venom. She spoke up once more:

"Are you coming?"

***Knock knock knock***

Akko jumped at the loud knock, she looked towards the mirror and saw only herself. No Finnelan or Diana insight or any sign that either had been there at all. Akko looked around the room for something, anything that would prove her suspicions correct, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Was it all a dream? It certainly seemed that way. Why else would Diana have snake eyes? And why would Finnelan be so supportive of her? Last Akko checked Finnelan hated her. The knocks came again, only this time they were followed by someone’s voice.

"Akko, you comin'?!"

Akko looked towards the door, it was Amanda. That’s right, they were going to that night club. That was why Akko was looking into the mirror for so long. But, wasn’t Finnelan-?

“_ Oh forget it. _ ” Akko told herself, “ _ Probably just a headache. It has been a long day. _” With that said, Akko gave herself one last smirk in the mirror, picked up the Black Comet, and opened the door to meet a fiery-haired girl with a black leather jacket and an almost equally smug smile on her face. Amanda examined the brunette’s attire.

“See?” She said, “Told ya it’d be a good fit.”

“Yeah,” replied Akko, “After you got too fat for it,”

Amanda laughed, and gave Akko a playful punch, “Well screw you too, ya try-hard.”

The two shared a brief moment of laughter before starting their walk towards the short-cut Amanda knew about that would get them to the club as quickly as possible.

“So you said Jasminka and Constanze couldn’t come?” asked Akko.

“Cons said she had stuff to work on in her lab,” answered Amanda, “And Jasminka was busy baking cookies.”

“Or at least trying,” retorted Akko, “Assuming she doesn’t eat the whole kitchen first!” Amanda did a double-take as Akko burst into laughter at her own joke; only instead of the playful, peppy kind like Amanda had heard before, it was a low, cynical laugh. Amanda put on a fake smile at the remark.

“Heh, yeah, I guess…” She agreed quietly.

“And that midget,” went on Akko, “What’s with her? Always just staring without a word, what a freak!” Amanda bit her lip, trying not to lash out at Akko for belittling her teammates. While they didn’t always get along, they never insulted each other. Akko went on.

“She’s always fiddling with those stupid robots, too. I mean, she obsesses over those damn things like they actually mean something!”

“You mean like how you obsess over that broom?” replied Amanda, trying to change the subject. She broke into a quiet laugh but stopped when she didn’t hear Akko laughing with her. She looked back to see an angry, almost offended Akko, staring at her with displeasing eyes.

“Don’t talk shit about my broom,” said Akko coldy.

“Well you were talkin’ about my teammates like that earlier,” said Amanda in a defensive tone. “I don’t see how me saying something about your broom would be unfair.”

“Well they aren’t exactly here to listen; are they?” retorted Akko nonchalantly. “What no one knows won’t hurt them.”

“_ I’ll _ know,” rebutted Amanda, “And I’m not happy that I will.”

“So you talkin’ smack about my broom makes it better?”

“Akko, the Black Comet’s an inanimate object. it’s not like that broom has feelings-”

“I don’t care,” interrupted Akko, “It’s my broom, which means no one says anything bad about it. Got that?”

Amanda gaped at Akko’s sudden harshness, this wasn’t like the brunette, being so rude and harsh. All this was supposed to be was a fun night, where Amanda would help show Akko all the right ways to be cool. Amanda wasn’t expecting this. She coughed to herself, to try and break the ice.

“Alright,” she said, “Why don’t we quit the small talk and get goin’? The DJ’s expecting us.”

“Then lead the way,” muttered Akko,"...jerk."

Amanda did another double-take, before attempting to shrug it off. After all, this was meant to be a night of fun.

* * *

Amanda could only stare as Akko gulped down her third shot. Usually, when Amanda went to the club, she would drink yes, but she would always make sure to pace herself so that she could still fly back to school safely. But Akko? It was like she was trying to get herself plowed! Two beers and three shots were more than even Amanda could handle. The shot glass came down with a clink, and Akko let out a loud belch. She turned to the tender in charge.

"Gimme anuder…" she muttered. The tender looked at her hesitantly.

“You sure?” He asked, “That’s a lot you’ve had already.” Akko glared.

“I said, ***urp* **gimme anuder…” She grimaced. The tender simply rolled his eyes as he reached towards the liquor cabinet and proceeded to fill the short glass once more. Amanda turned to Akko.

“Geez Try-Hard,” spoke Amanda, almost amazed. “When’d you turn into such a lush?”

“Eh?,” slurred out Akko. “Whaddya you care? Quit being susha, ***hic* **hard assh.” Akko then looked past Amanda, something had caught her eye. It was a man, at least in his mid-twenties, quietly sipping a mug of beer. She got up off her stool and put on a sly smirk. She stumbled her way over to the gentleman, who was now showing what looked to be a drawing to another gentleman sitting across from him. Akko lightly tapped his shoulder, making him turn around.

“Heyyyyy theerrrre.” She drew out for way longer than necessary. A face of awkwardness was now upon the man. 

“Umm, hi.” He greeted hesitantly. Akko continued.

“Hey, anybody, ***hic* **ever tell ya how, how hot ya are in that jacket?”

“Uh, thanks?” The man responded, clearly uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

“Ya know,” hissed Akko, “I’m, ***urp*** I’m kinda cold right now. Maybe we, ***hic*** finda nice quiet place to, take it off, and-”

“Excuse me?” He interrupted sounding offended. “You look to be WAY too young for that sort of nonsense. Besides, I’m already in a relationship”

“Aww, C’mon…”Akko tried to coo. “No one’s gotta know. I mean, who’s gonna care if we-”

“Oh, Akko you joker!” Interrupted Amanda as she pulled Akko away. “You and your stupid pranks, heh heh…” She finished with an awkward laugh and an embarrassed smile. She turned back to the man.

“Real sorry about that, when she has too much to drink she can get a little…”

The man simply nodded, well aware of how some people acted while under the influence of alcohol. Amanda waved awkwardly before turning to Akko looking very aggravated.

“Alright Akko, time to cut the crap. I told the staff you had spunk, not a drinking problem.”

“Would you chill?” replied Akko, squinting at Amanda. “Ain’t we here to have a good time?”

“Trying to seduce someone CLEARY too old for you isn’t exactly my idea of a good time.” Amanda sighed, “Look, why don’t we just grab a seat somewhere, order some chips and dip, and then we’ll-Hey, are you even listening to me?!”

“Shhh shhh,” shushed Akko, now staring at a nearby pool table. A rather tall man had just queued off and was getting ready to go hit the cue ball again. Another sly smile came to Akko.

“Watch this…”

“Akko, what’re you gonna do?” asked Amanda as the brunette began to walk over to the pool table. The current player had just hit the cue ball which would’ve struck the blue solid had a hand not suddenly appeared and snatched the cue ball right up.

“The hell you doin’?” he asked in an annoyed tone. “I was about to make that shot.”

“Aww, did I wuin your widdle shot?” mocked Akko, juggling the ball in her hand. “I’m weally sowwy.”

“Very funny,” chimed in the other player. “Why not hand it back?”

“That’s a good question,” replied Akko. “Are you some kinda philosopher?”

“Okay Akko,” intervened Amanda, already sensing danger incoming. “You showed me your trick, now just give them the stupid ball back.”

“Buzz off,” said Akko, “I know what I’m doing.”

“I suggest you listen to your friend there.” said the tall man, cracking his knuckles. “Give us the ball back, before we **make** you give it back.”

“Oh, you mean this ball?” asked Akko mockingly as she held the ball up.

“Did I stutter?” responded the man with his fists clenched.

“Nope,” replied Akko smugly, “but you’re about to scream.”

“Huh? What do you-?”

***THUNK***

The man then let out a high pitched screech as the cue ball dropped to the ground. He followed soon after on his knees and cupping his unmentionables. The ball rolled back towards Akko, who reached down to pick it up. She then looked back at the man, still groaning.

“Ball for a ball,” said Akko smugly, “plus tax.” The other player began to make his way over to Akko rather quickly.

“You’re gonna pay for that.” 

Before Akko had time to put her fists, she felt herself being pulled away suddenly and dragged far enough from the man. She turned to find Amanda looking rather mad.

“What the hell is your problem?!” She yelled. “Are you trying to get us kicked out?!”

“Jeez,” responded Akko. “I’m just trying to have some fun. If I wanted to have a bitch and moan marathon, I’d spend the night with Blondie.”

Amanda gaped.

“Well excuse me for trying to look out for my friend!” She retorted. “The teachers already hate you enough, and if they caught you hear, they’d kick your ass all the way back to Japan!”

“Pfft, yeah right,” muttered Akko. “What if we caught, then what?”

“Well, how are you gonna be like Shiny Chariot then? Huh?”

This made Akko stop, a face of realization now upon her. If she got kicked out of Luna Nova, then how could she be like Shiny Chariot? Everything she was doing now, if she was caught, not only would she be saying goodbye to Luna Nova, but also to her lifelong dream. 

She would’ve thought more about it had the ringing not come to her head once more. Everything felt like it was beginning to shake as her head began to throb in pain in sync with the ringing. Akko collapsed to her knees, and let out pain-filled grunts. Feelings of inferiority flooded her mind. 

“Akko! You Okay?!” 

Akko looked up to see Amanda with a look of worry on her face. However the feelings of inferiority didn’t stop; in fact, by looking at Amanda, they seemed to grow stronger. As if Amanda herself was what gave her these feelings to begin with. Unfortunately, these weren’t the only feelings she had right now…

Akko’s stomach gurgled and growled as she herself let out a sickly belch. Her face was beginning to go pale. Akko put her hand to her stomach, an upset feeling growing within it.

“Akko!” yelled Amanda, “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“***urp***Bathroom.”

“Huh? What?”

Akko grabbed Amanda’s collar.

“WHERE’S THE BATHROOM?!”

Amanda, a little surprised at Akko’s abrasiveness, fretfully pointed to the women’s restroom door. Akko let the collar go and ran towards the door like it was the end of the world. Once inside she ran towards the nearest empty stall and locked the door. Akko got down on her knees and emptied her stomach’s contents into the commode before her. It seemed as though she really couldn't control her liquor as well as she thought she could. She wiped away any vomit she had from her lips with toilet paper once she was done. However, another belch came from the back of her throat as she got back on her knees and regurgitated what felt like a month worth of meals, and just when she thought that she was done; 

***urp***.

This went on and on for the next five-to-ten minutes until Akko finally felt everything was out of her system. Letting out a miserable groan, she slowly got up to her feet and walked towards the mirror. Akko was disgusted when she saw herself, her eyes with bags under them, and a little vomit on her clothes.

“What am I doing?” She asked herself aloud. Amanda was right. If Akko had any hope of being a witch as great as Shiny Chariot, then she was tossing it out like yesterday’s garbage. If anyone were to catch them, then they’d be expelled, and Akko’s dream would be gone with the wind.

“Maybe…” She muttered to herself, “Maybe it’s time to head back.” She opened the faucet and proceeded to splash water on her face to try and stay alert on the way back. Yes, they needed to head back before anyone realized they were gone, before anyone could catch them.

_ Before _ ** _she_ ** _ uses _ ** _you_ ** _ as a scapegoat. _

Akko looked up suddenly. The voice? Here? Now? But how? She would’ve thought about it further had she not looked towards the mirror and not seen her reflection.

Rather than seeing her face, Akko saw a different girl, one she had never seen before. She had black hair cut about mid-length, blue eyes, and an angry, almost dominant frown on her face. Akko could only stare back in a mix of awe and fear at the figure. She looked behind her to see if it was someone else but she only saw bathroom stalls. She looked back to the mirror.

_ Why else would she invite you? _ Spoke the girl in the mirror. _ She’s always wanted to fly your broom. And who do you think is gonna take the fall if you two get caught? _

As much as she didn’t want it to, it all definitely sounded like a possible outcome to Akko. Amanda was a well-known thief around Luna Nova. If it could be stolen, she would steal it. Why would the Black Comet be any different?

“No.” replied Akko. “No, that’s not true. Amanda would never do that.”

_ Are you sure? _ Spoke the girl once again, now with a smirk. _ Because if you aren’t, then you’ll go back to being the biggest joke at Luna Nova… _

Akko was getting ready to speak again until she heard something that made her stop. She turned around to look. Then, from behind one of the stall doors came a giggle. 

“H-Hello?” asked Akko hesitantly. Soft whispers began to come from the door now.

“Not even from a magic family.”

“Probably get kicked out for being a failure.”

“She’s nothing but an airhead.”

“How pathetic.”

Akko was in a state of both fear and sadness. She was afraid of the voices coming from the stall and sad at the things they were saying.

“Who’s there?”

Suddenly the door swung open and out stepped Amanda, but instead of her normal look, she now had the same serpent-like eyes that Diana had earlier. Akko jumped at her sudden entry. Amanda turned to her and gave a sinister smile.

“You always were a moron, weren’t ya? _ Try-hard. _” She spoke in a voice akin to that of a demon in a horror movie. Akko gaped. Amanda had always called her try-hard, but this time she had clearly meant for it to be hurtful, rather than playful. 

Another person stepped out from the stall, surprising Akko even more. It was Sucy, who had the same eyes as Amanda.

“You’re only a guinea pig, and that’s all you’ll ever be.”

Akko felt hurt and scared at the moment. Had Sucy snuck to the club with them? No, that was impossible! Sucy currently hated Akko’s guts, so it would make sense for the two to not hang out.

Then another person came out from the stall. One Akko was all too familiar with, the one that kept reappearing in her dreams. She gazed upon them in terror as they spoke those hurtful words once more.

“You’ll just end up in the garbage, where _ you _ belong.”

She finished with an evil, almost demonic laugh. One that Sucy and Amanda joined in with. One that seemed to grow louder and louder.

Akko looked towards the stall as what looked to be hundreds of Luna Nova students, each with the same serpent eyes, pointing and laughing demonically at her. Akko put her back to the wall as they all began to make their way towards her. Their laughter growing all the more louder as they got closer to Akko.

“Stop it!” she shouted to them, they ignored her. 

“Stop it! Leave me alone!”

By this point, Amanda was centimeters away from Akko’s face to the point that Akko could see the back of her mouth. All the while the laughter was almost deafening. Akko covered her ears with her hands and sealed her eyes shut.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

The laughter stopped. Akko opened her eyes. Her breathing now slowing down. She looked back to the mirror only to see herself still partially covered with vomit, and slowly but surely calming down. 

A sudden tap made Akko turn around. She jumped, but relaxed when she saw it was just another patron at the club.

“You alright?” she asked, “I was in the stall next to you, I heard you puking, then I hear someone shouting ‘leave me alone!’ and all that.”

“I, I’m fine.” She replied. “Just a little too much to drink.”

But Akko knew she wasn’t. She knew that at this moment her broom was in danger of being stolen, and she had a good idea of who the culprit was. Gritting her teeth in the mirror, she turned back around and shoved the woman out of her way.

“_ Never again, never again. _” She told herself. Akko had been the laughing stock of Luna Nova once, and she was not going back to that life again. And if anyone did mess with her, then they were gonna get it! How? She wasn’t sure, but she would make sure they wouldn’t forget it.

Akko stomped all the way across the dance floor, shoving any dancers in front of her out of the way. She soon reached the DJ, now spinning records on the turntable. Akko tapped her shoulder rather hard, causing the DJ to turn and face the rage-filled brunette.

“Where’s Amanda?”

* * *

Amanda angrily kicked a can across the alley behind the club. The night hadn’t exactly gone as expected; all because Akko had decided to be a little ruder than usual. Granted that may have been due to the fact that Akko had been a bit intoxicated, but Amanda had figured the brunette would be lightweight and end up being disgusted by all the alcohol. This was, however, not the case. Now thanks to her, Amanda’s relationship with the DJ and other staff had been soured. 

“Knew I should’ve just left her at school.” She muttered. Amanda had hoped that the night would be more fun than the events that had transpired tonight. But Akko, being the try-hard that she was, had to go and ruin it. It seemed that Akko was becoming more and more arrogant ever since she had first flown a broom. Was that where this was all coming from? The pride of being able to finally fly? It probably didn’t help that she was actually pretty good at it and that Professor Nelson never failed to remind her of it. 

Whatever it was, Amanda was starting to get annoyed with it. She soon reached the end of the alleyway, where the two had kept their brooms behind a set of metal trash cans. She wouldn’t leave just yet, Akko was still in the bathroom for all she knew, and more than likely still a little sick to try and fly back on her own; so Amanda would give the brunette a ride back to school, and to her room. She was picking up her own broom before the Black Comet caught her eye.

Amanda remembered when she had asked Akko about riding the broom herself; and how she had denied her the opportunity, rather rudely in fact. The broom now leaned against the wall, its owner nowhere in sight. Amanda did have to admit, the broom looked quite cool. She was beginning to regret not buying it herself when the shopkeeper had shown it to her that fateful day. And now it was in the hands of what was essentially an egotistical try-hard. She set her own broom down and picked up the black and silver one.

“Professionals only, huh?” Amanda said to herself, beginning to smirk. Now that she thought about it, she had been the one to introduce Akko to the Black Comet, if she hadn’t stepped into the shop on that day to see the brooms then Akko would still be as flightless as a penguin! So, therefore, Akko owed Amanda something in return, and Amanda knew just what would tickle her fancy.

“I’ll show you professional, Try-hard.” She said mischievously as she brought the Black Comet between her legs, the **RM** gleaming underneath the light of a nearby street lamp. Luckily for the two, the club was close to the leyline terminal, so there was enough energy for them to fly close to the building. Amanda would just do a few tricks, and then bring the broom back down before Akko even knew she had been on it. Once she had gotten in position, she closed her eyes and recited the spell:

“_ Tia Freyre! _”

But nothing happened. Amanda waited for ten seconds but her feet stayed to the ground. She looked down, a little surprised at the lack of levitation. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Brooms weren’t exclusive to working for a certain witch. (Except for Constanze, who used technology for her broom as she hardly spoke). Maybe she had recited the spell wrong? Yes, that must’ve been it. Amanda gripped the broom once more and repeated the spell:

“_ Tia Freyre! _”

“The hell?” she wondered out loud. She still hadn’t risen from the ground by even an inch. What was going on? There was no way Akko had cast some sort of security spell on the broom. That kind of magic was beyond Amanda’s knowledge of spells, let alone Akko’s. She looked down at the broom, starting to get frustrated.

“Alright, Mr. ‘Black Comet’,” She shouted at the broom. “How about you cooperate with me before you ‘accidentally’ break in half? I’m a better rider than Akko, so why not let me show you?”

The broom didn’t respond, not that Amanda was expecting it to, but Amanda still gripped the broom regardless. She got back into position. Ready to try again.

“_ Tia Frey- _G’ahh!"

Amanda dropped the broom and shook her hands in pain. She held one of them in the other and looked down as small green bolts of lightning sparked along the Black Comet’s broom handle. Amanda looked at the broom in a mix of both fear and shock. Did that really just happen? Was she just shocked by Akko’s broom? How? Did this mean that Akko was always getting electrocuted while flying? No, that was ridiculous. But that bolt of lighting didn’t just come out of nowhere.

“H-How did-? Woah!”

Amanda grunted as the broom suddenly shot up off the ground, bringing Amanda up with it. If Amanda wasn’t afraid before, then she surely was now. She didn’t recite the spell and yet, the broom had come up all by itself.

“W-What’s going on?” she asked, starting to tremble slightly. But before she got her answer, the Black Comet rocketed towards the sky, taking a screaming Amanda with it. She gripped the broom handle for dear life, not even daring to let go.

“Stop! Stop!” She bellowed, but her cries came upon deaf ears, as the Black Comet seemed to be going faster. Suddenly it lurched to the left, heading straight for a nearby park. Amanda could only look on in horror as the broom twisted and turned through the park’s playgrounds, fountains, and statues. She screamed as she dodged the incoming obstacles. She darted her head every which way to avoid losing it. The Black Comet changed direction suddenly, and began to make a beeline for the nearest tree. Amanda closed her eyes.

She then found herself spitting out leaves, and feeling pain in her face from branches. All of a sudden, the Black Comet pointed it’s nose straight up, and took to the skies, taking the panicking Amanda with it.

“STOP! STOP NOW!” She yelled to the broom. “GET ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW!”

Suddenly the wind around Amanda stopped only for a moment before Amanda felt gravity doing its job. She looked down, seeing the ground waiting to greet her with a splat.

“WAIT, NO!” She panicked “I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK! GOUPGOUPGOUPGOUPGOUP GO UP!”

But the broom kept falling, ignoring Amanda’s pleas. Amanda screeched as the ground got closer and closer until…

“G’ah!”

Amanda, who had started trembling, opened her eyes to see that everything had almost completely frozen around her. She was back at the alleyway behind the club, where she would take Akko back to school since she was too drunk to fly. Assuming that it was even _ her _ flying in the first place. Was this what Akko went through when she rode the Black Comet? How else could she have gained such skill in such a short amount of time?

“I thought I told you not to touch my broom.”

Amanda turned around and saw Akko looking quite mad. Amanda jumped off the broom, as it fell to the ground. She stared at the stern brunette feeling almost intimidated by her.

“W-What, What, What, kinda, kinda-”

“Quit your blubbering.” Interrupted Akko, stomping her foot which made Amanda jump. “What made you think that _ you _ of all people could handle the Black Comet?”

Amanda was still at a loss for words.

“I, I-I, you-”

“If I had known that you would be just like all those other losers back at school,” went on Akko, “then I wouldn’t even call you my friend…” 

Amanda had had enough.

“Don’t you **dare **turn this around onto me, Akko!” She shouted, “You’re the one who got wasted! And what the hell is with that, that broom?! (She pointed to the Black Comet.) What the hell kinda magic did you put on that thing?!”

“...That’s none of your business,” replied Akko coldly. Amanda gaped.

“I don’t care whose business it is!” she shouted back. “Whatever’s going on with that thing isn’t good! You need to give it to one of the professors, or get rid of the damn thing as soon as-***GACK***!”

Amanda was pinned to the wall as Akko wrapped her hand around her throat and began squeezing hard. Amanda struggled for air, grabbing onto Akko’s arm in some hope that she would let go. Akko then looked up to Amanda, who panicked internally as the brunette made direct eye contact with her with seemingly glowing yellow eyes.

“Listen you little twerp, and listen good.” Said Akko, void of kindness. “It’s **my** broom, and **I’ll ** do with it whatever **I** want to. And I don’t plan on giving it over to any slimeballs like **you** anytime soon. I’m the best broom rider that Luna Nova’s ever seen, I’m better than you, better than Chariot, and especially better than Blondie. I am ** not** going back to being everyone’s punching bag, let someone else do it, it’s not gonna be me.” She paused for a moment, then went on.

“And if **anyone** **tries** to take my broom away from me, I will personally make sure they wish they didn’t. Is that clear to you?”

Amanda only kept gagging, trying to breathe. Akko slammed her back against the wall.

“I SAID IS THAT CLEAR TO YOU?!” She repeated harshly.

“***gack***...Crystal” gagged out Amanda before Akko let her go to the ground. She struggled for air, taking deep breaths and stared at the brunette, almost terrified. 

She was very scared at what she had witnessed tonight, not only in the club but in the alleyway. Those eyes, those creepy, yellow eyes were not arrogance that Akko had gained from the joy finally flying. No, they were something else, something mysterious, something angry, something fearless,

Something, evil…

* * *

Diana used her wand as a lantern to guide herself through the dark corridors of Luna Nova. Normally she knew her way around the campus quite well, but it was late at night, which meant darkness, which could lead someone who was careless to be lost. Luckily, Diana Cavendish was no such person; plus being lost was the least of her worries at the moment.

She remembered getting the note delivered to her room earlier that day. It had instructed her to meet Professor Finnelan in the main office in the wee hours of the night, and to come alone. Diana was both intrigued, and nervous. The staff on more than one occasion had called upon her for assistance, but they usually asked and had their meetings during the day. This time was completely different though, and she wondered why. Was it urgent matters that went far beyond the concerns of the school? Had something happened with her family? Was she in some sort of trouble? She didn't remember breaking any of the rules, and if something was wrong with the Cavendish family, Anna, the head maid, would make sure that Diana would be the first to hear.

Whatever it was, she had gone anyway, as the note had also stated that failure to meet at the scheduled time would result in detention, essentially making Diana go against her will.

She soon found herself at the door of the main office. She would soon find out just what Professor Finnelan wanted. Diana turned the doorknob and walked in to see Professor Finnelan sitting at the desk with her hands folded on top of a book.

"Good evening Professor Finnelan," greeted Diana politely. "You wanted to see me?"

"Miss Cavendish," replied Finnelan. "Please, have a seat; we have much to discuss."

Diana made her way over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down. Finnelan looked at her with the same stern look that always seemed to be glued to her face. Diana began to feel anxious.

“So,” began Finnelan, breaking the silence. “There’s been a lot of things happening as of recently at this school; wouldn’t you agree, Miss Cavendish?”

“I, suppose so…” replied Diana, clueless as to where this conversation was going. “The tryouts for the international broom races are coming up, and I’m trying my best to get in.”

“The international races…” repeated Finnelan, staring off in another direction. “Professor Nelson seems very keen on wanting to win them this year. Do you think that you’ll be chosen to represent our school?”

Diana looked to the ground. She wanted to believe that she would get chosen, that she would win the cup, and win the scholarship, but she had already lost her top spot in terms of flying time trials, and she didn’t show any signs of improving. But she knew who was improving, and who had beaten out her time trials...

“Well,” said Diana, “I’d love to be selected, but.” she paused for a moment, “I, I think that Professor Nelson has, _ someone else _ in mind for internationals…” Diana hoped that Finnelan wouldn’t know who she was talking about. It was one thing to be shown up in front of her peers, but to have the teachers take notice was on a whole nother level of embarrassment.

“You’re referring to the broom riding skills of Miss Kagari, I assume?”

“_ Drat. _”

Diana’s head shot up. She had hoped Finnelan wouldn’t have known, but she did. She gulped and began to feel a little flustered.

“Well, I, I guess that, that’s sort of true.” She muttered. “...Yes, I’m referring to Atsuko Kagari.”

“You’re not the only one who’s surprised by it, Miss Cavendish,” replied Finnelan. “Tell me though, what are your thoughts on Miss Kagari’s newfound skills?”

Diana’s eyes widened. Why was Finnelan asking all these weird questions? They had begun making Diana feel certain feelings that she didn’t want to feel. 

But it wasn’t jealously! No of course not! She wasn’t jealous of anyone! Especially Akko and her cool looking broom, impressive flight skills, and, Professor Nelson gushing over her. No Diana was not jealous at all!

“Well,” began Diana, “While I’m, happy for Atsuko. I can’t deny the fact that she’s become way too arrogant because of her broom techniques. Honestly, I’m a bit bothered by it and think that she’s overrated by Professor Nelson, and, everyone else, for having, good technique, and the fastest times for speed...” Diana began to trail off before sitting up straight and flushing her cheeks.

“But I’m not jealous of her!” She claimed suddenly. “No, I’m not jealous of Akko at all. And if anyone told you I was, then they’re lying, because I’m not jealous!”

Finnelan simply stared at the blonde who was currently pouting. She cleared her throat.

“Ahem, yes well…” She said. “Whether you’re jealous or not, we’re at least somewhat on the same page regarding the matter at hand.”

“Beg pardon, Ma’am,” Interrupted Diana, “But what exactly do Akko and internationals have to do with anything that could not wait until morning?”

“You must believe me, Miss Cavendish,” replied Finnelan. “This goes much deeper than some silly broom race and your pride.” Diana pouted once more. Finnelan sighed as she got up out of her chair and looked out the nearby window.

“There’s something I must ask of you, Miss Cavendish.” She said, almost hesitantly. “Something regarding the Black Comet.”

Diana was surprised. It seemed that everyone knew that broom’s name, even the teachers. But what would Finnelan possibly want with it? Or, more importantly, what did she want Diana to do with said broom?

“What exactly is it you want?” Asked Diana. “And what does Akko’s broom have to do with it? Do you want me to confiscate it? Study it?... Ride it myself?” 

Finnelan turned away from the window and stared Diana directly in the eyes with a cold, emotionless expression.

“I want you to _ destroy _ it…”

Diana jumped out of her seat.

“I, I beg your pardon, Ma’am?” 

“You heard what I said,” repeated Finnelan nonchalantly. “Destroy the Black Comet, burn it, break it in two, feed it that polar bear in the northern campus building, I don’t care how, just make sure no one can fly it once you’re done.”

“What?!” asked Diana, still a little shocked at the request. “Why would you want such a thing? And why ask **me** of all people to do it?!”

“Because Miss Cavendish.” Answered Finnelan “You’re the only student smart enough to handle this as discreetly as possible, and the only one who could actually come up with something that will get the job done.”

“But, but…” Diana was at a loss for words. “If this is so important to you, why not just do it yourself?” Finnelan stopped in her tracks and looked down herself.

“If I could, then I would just do it on my own,” She muttered. “But, I have my reasons for not doing it. You, on the other hand, Miss Cavendish.” Diana looked up at this.

“You can deny it all you want, but the fact is that you’re jealous of that girl and her new broom.”

“I told you,” growled Diana, behind gritted teeth. “I am **not** jeal-”

“Oh, stop kidding yourself!” interrupted Finnelan, “Even Professor Ursula can see it! Besides, think about it.” She went on.

“Miss Kagari has embarrassed you not only at breakfast, but in the air also. Wouldn’t it feel the least bit satisfying to pay her out for all that she’s done to you?”

Diana stopped herself and thought for a moment. Akko had made a fool out of the blonde, and Diana wasn’t getting any more popular. To see Akko, going back to being the flightless witch she once was, the talentless girl who was the laughing stock of Luna Nova. Not only would it be ironic, but it would also be a little satisfying.

“And,” went on Finnelan, “Without Atsuko’s broom, the international races are yours for the taking Miss Cavendish.”

Now there was another satisfying thought. Diana being selected to represent Luna Nova in the international races, winning first place, and being cheered on by almost the entire world as she was handed the cup. All the while, Akko would be all alone, sitting in the bathroom and crying her eyes out. 

Like, how Diana did when Akko had splashed that potion on her, weak, defenseless, bullied…

“_ What am I thinking? _” She asked herself. How could she even think such thoughts? By destroying Akko’s broom, she would be no better than Akko was to her. Not to mention the guilt she that would haunt her like a phantom afterward. Yes, Akko was starting to become somewhat of a bully, but being a bully back wouldn’t solve anything! Besides,

What would her mother say?

That was the final nail in the coffin for Diana’s decision. She turned to face Finnelan.

“I’m, I’m sorry Professor Finnelan,” Diana said in a shaky voice. “But I won’t do it.”

“Excuse me?” asked Finnelan, in an almost angry tone.

“I won’t destroy Akko’s broom.” She repeated. “You may have your reasons for wanting it gone, and have provided me some tempting offers for doing it, but I will **not** let either take the better of me. I am a Cavendish, and I would **never** disgrace my family name over something as trivial as this.” Diana got up out of her chair.

“I imagine this concludes our business,” She stated firmly. “And I hope that you never bring this up to me again.” And with that, Diana turned to the door, heading back to her room for the evening, but not before hearing Finnelan say something.

“Hmmph,” she snorted, “And here I was thinking I wouldn’t have to use this.” Diana stopped in her tracks.

“Use what?” Asked Diana, her nervousness beginning to rise. “What are you talking about?” Finnelan went on.

“Did you know, Miss Cavendish, that your mother and aunt were still students at this school when I first began teaching?”

“W-What does that have to do with anything?” Asked Diana nervously.

“Yes, I remember the Cavendish sisters quite well.” went on Finnelan, almost ignoring. “I kept in contact with them for many years after their graduation. Especially with, _ Bernadette. _”

“Whatever you’re getting at, leave my mother out of it!” shouted Diana getting defensive, “She never did anything to you, and doesn’t have anything to do with this!”

“Your mother has more to do with this than you could possibly imagine,” replied Finnelan. “As I was saying, she and I kept in contact for many years. We talked about many things, but she especially liked talking about her new daughter, Diana,” Finnelan pulled out a small lilac purple box. “And her interests.” Diana froze. She was all too familiar with that box and its contents.

"...W-Where did you get that?" She questioned Finnelan, who began to open the box. 

"I got in contact with the head maid Anna at Cavendish Manor." Answered Finnelan, reaching in and pulling something out of it. "Naturally she was hesitant at first, but when I told her you were missing your dear mother so much, we agreed that the only thing that would make you feel any better was _ this. _"

Finnelan held her hand out to reveal a Shiny Chariot trading card, and not just any Shiny Chariot trading card, it was, in fact, the rarest card in the entire series. One that Diana's mother had given to her as a gift, one that Akko was missing from her collection. Diana began to feel angry. It seemed Finnelan had really stooped so low.

"You, you cheat!" Shouted Diana. "That was the last thing my mother gave to me! I can't believe you would do something like this!"

"I didn't want to do this anymore than you want me to," said Finnelan. "But, you've left me no choice."

"I don't care about what you want," retorted Diana angrily. "You give that back to me right now!"

"Oh, I'll give it back to you." Said Finnelan in a sly tone. "Yes, I give it back to you in our next class together, after everyone has arrived, I've taken attendance, and then before I start the lesson, it shall be returned to you…"

Diana's eyes widened in realization. Finnelan wasn't going to hold on to the card, she was planning on essentially telling the entire school that Diana Cavendish was a fan of Shiny Chariot. She could hear the gossip and laughter already.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear that Diana's a Shiny Chariot fan?"

"You mean she actually likes that fraud?"

"How embarrassing!"

"And I thought Akko was a big baby!"

Memories of mocking and laughter came to Diana. She remembered how her cousins would constantly belittle her, and call her names just for liking Shiny Chariot. Diana hated these memories, she had tried to bury these memories deep away inside her mind, but seeing them playback in her head made the blonde start to cry. She never wanted to go through anything like that again, but now Finnelan threatened to bring it back, unless…

"A-Alright," mumbled Diana, tears still falling from her eyes. "You win…"

"Excellent." Replied Finnelan as she placed the card back in the box. "I just knew you'd cooperate; you simply needed the proper motivation." Diana wiped away some of the tears on her face.

"I'll, I'll see to it that the broom is destroyed." She said again.

"Good," said Finnelan, "You have until the end of next week to do it. If not, then your little secret will be the major topic of gossip here." Finnelan looked to her watch. 

"I believe that our business is concluded this time." She stated while getting out of her seat. "I trust you are able to return to your quarters safely?"

"...I'll see myself out." Answered Diana, beginning to slowly and sadly walk to the door. But she turned to Finnelan before turning the knob.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked Finnelan. "I know you and Atsuko don't get along very well, but she's finally able to ride a broom and achieve some of her dreams! Why? Why would you want to ruin that for her?"

Finnelan removed her hat and ran her fingers through her hair.

"If there was another way, Miss Cavendish, I would have taken it by now." Sighed Finnelan. "But my options are limited, and action must be taken at once. But take my word, Diana." She looked at the blonde directly in the eyes once more.

"By destroying the Black Comet, you'd be doing Luna Nova, **and** Atsuko Kagari a great favor."

Diana simply stared at Finnelan before turning back to the door and walking back to her room in the darkness. Finnelan returned to the desk and took her seat. She picked up the book on the desk, the **RM** on the front cover sending chills down her spine.

“This is the only way.”  
  
  



	7. A Talk Amonst Friends

**Chapter 7:**

The fields at Luna Nova were abuzz with activity. Witches of every size were flying about, each one hoping to get faster after every time they had gone previously. Professor Nelson was taking up times and tallying them up to see which time was the fastest.

"Starting next class we'll be having relays," She announced, "If you are in the last three you will be ineligible for internationals. We'll be repeating this for the next few weeks to determine who we take!"

This little speech was what lead to the buzz of activity in the fields today. Everyone still wanted that scholarship, and no one wanted to be left in the dust. So almost all of Luna Nova was zipping through the field, trying their best to improve their skills.

Everyone that was, except for Diana Cavendish; who simply sat at the sidelines, looking towards the ground. To an outsider, it looked as if she was having a nap, but on the inside, she was having the ultimate debate with herself.

In her hand was a note courtesy of Professor Finnelan, this had been part of her plan to go through with her deal with the professor. Within it was instructions for Professor Nelson of a new school policy that all brooms, whether school-issued or not, were to be stored within designated broom closets until further notice. 

The note said that it was done to prevent anyone from stealing people's brooms, but Diana knew why it was really being done; and why she wasn't flying about like the others. She could already feel the regret and guilt from something she hadn’t even done yet. She searched within herself for something, anything, that would tell her the right thing to do, but there was no best answer. 

Either go through with the plan and be haunted by the phantom of guilt all her life, or don’t go through with it, and get laughed right out of Luna Nova... 

“_ Why me? _ ” she asked herself. “ _ Why would Finnelan come to me for something like this? _”

Finnelan was more than capable of doing something like this. But why would she want something like this done in the first place? Akko and she already didn’t get along very well, but this was something that seemed to be purely out of spite for the brunette. Something that a child would do! Then Diana remembered what Finnelan had left her with that night:

“_ you'd be doing Luna Nova, _ ** _and_ ** _ Atsuko Kagari a great favor _.”

So, did that mean that what Diana was about to do was good? If it was, then why did she still feel guilty? And how would doing it be a “great favor”? Was there some sort of curse with the broom? Was Akko possibly so full of herself, that the only way to stop it was to get rid of Black Comet?

Whatever it was, any theories escaped Diana’s mind as she saw the brunette in question zoom in for a landing, and her red-headed friend run towards her with a stopwatch in hand. The stopwatch, in particular, reminded her of something. Internationals were still on the way, and though she was skilled, practice does make perfect. 

Diana picked up her broom and walked out into the fields. Maybe a little practice would help her to clear her mind on this matter, and help her find the right answer. She scouted around until she saw Hannah standing on the ground with a stopwatch of her own watching Barbara come down.

“Nice one!” exclaimed Hannah. “That one’s in your top three!”

Barbara got off of her broom and gave Hannah a hug as the two began to joyfully laugh. Diana put on a smile, hoping to join in on the fun. She cleared her throat.

“Excellent work, Barbara, that practice is paying off!”

The two other members of the blue team stopped and looked towards the blonde. Both of their faces going from happy to mildly annoyed.

"Oh, hey Diana." Replied Barbara, her displeasure not well hidden. Diana kept smiling.

"Well, I'm about to take off, would one of you mind taking my time?”

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other and back to Diana.

“Actually,” spoke up Hannah, “**I** was going to go next, and Barbara would my time.”

Diana’s smile began to falter.

“Oh, alright then.” She replied, but she brightened up slightly. “Would you like me to take your time? That could give Barbara time to re-cooperate.”

“No.” interrupted Barbara suddenly, “I’m fine to do it.” The two still looked upon Diana with deceitful eyes. The blonde’s smile was now gone and had been replaced with a curious, almost sad frown.

“Is, something the matter?” she asked, “You two seem a little, irritated over something…”

“Oh look,” sneered Hannah, “She cares.” Diana stared.

“I-I, beg your pardon?”

“And here I thought she only had Akko on her mind.” Jeered in Barbara.

“Girls, it’s not…” Diana began as she searched for the right words to say. “It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?” asked Hannah, “Because that seems to be what it’s about.” Diana put her hand to her head.

“I’m aware that I let my,_ ( _ “ _ I’m not jealous, I’M NOT JEALOUS! _ ” she told herself.) my, _ drive _ to be better get in the way of your practice last class, and for that, I greatly apologize, but, it’s just…”

“Just what?” asked Barbara.

Diana fumbled her words, trying to put them in a sentence that would make sense, yet none of the combinations were working.

“It’s, It’s,-Oh, you couldn’t possibly understand!” She shouted at her teammates.

“But we _want _to understand, Diana, so we can help you,” answered Barbara. “And if you’re too prideful to tell us, then we won’t let you drag us down.” And with that, she and Hannah turned away.

“B-But, but-” Hannah turned back around

“You know, Akko was right,” she said, “Someone’s finally better than you at something, and you just can’t stand it.”

Diana gaped. Hannah and Barbara saying Akko was right? About anything? Her situation must have been worse than she had initially imagined. First Akko, then Finnelan’s blackmail, and now her own roommates hated her! Could this possibly get any worse?

“Staring at me again, Blondie?”

Diana jumped and turned to see Akko giving her trademark smirk towards the blonde. Diana became flustered again.

“Gah! I, uh, I-”

“Hey,” interrupted Akko, making Diana go silent as the brunette brought a single finger to her pupils.

“My eyes are up here.”

Diana tilted her head in confusion. “Huh?”

“I see the way you look at me,” answered Akko smugly.

“What are you-?” Diana then realized what Akko mean as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

“Oh, grow up.” she muttered.

“Look who’s talking.” replied the smug brunette, Diana’s eyes widened. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” questioned Diana.

“I mean, you obsess over me like a little girl over a barbie, all just because I can fly a broom.” Diana’s face went red.

“I-I do not!” she answered suddenly with a pout. “Where would you get an idea like that?!”

“Well I wouldn’t blame you.” replied Akko with a shrug, “Honestly, it would be hard for anyone to NOT be jealous.”

“What’s there to be jealous of?” asked Diana, “You may be able to fly a broom, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re not from a _ magic _ family.”

Akko went quiet for a second as a look of anger appeared on her face. And also, Diana couldn’t tell with the bright sun, but it almost looked like Akko’s eyes were glowing yellow. Her fists clenched and shaking, ready to start swinging, all they needed was a command from Akko’s brain. 

Suddenly, Akko’s fists went soft, as the brunette smirked once more.

“Heh heh,” she laughed quietly. “What does it matter where I come from when the competition is a pampered rich kid with Mommy’s credit card?”

Diana was speechless. The insult was rude enough already, but the final bit was just the icing on the cake. Granted, Akko didn’t know at the time what had happened to Diana’s mother, but that didn’t make the insult hurt any less.

Just then, the sound of a voice and the sight of Lotte waving caught the two witches' attention.

“Well, there’s my cue,” said Akko, she turned back to the blonde, whose own hands had formed fists, and face redder than ever. Akko gave her another smirk.

“See you on the sidelines, _ Blondie _.”

And with that, Akko left Diana still fuming in rage. 

“_ That little-! _” Akko had no right to say what she said. Diana didn’t care if she had been rude at all to Akko before, that comment had stayed with her, and it made her remember things that she would often try to forget. 

Suddenly, she felt something in her pocket, the note Finnelan had written for her. Any debate Diana had with herself had just now been resolved. She scouted around until she found who she was looking for, and stormed over.

“Professor Nelson! The headmistress told me to give this to you!”

* * *

The late morning sun shone brightly through the windows of Luna Nova as a fiery-haired figure snuck her way through the halls, making sure she wasn’t being caught. 

Amanda usually didn’t skip her classes, (it was tame compared to some of the other things she had gotten over), but this time was an exception. After her night out with Akko, she had a million questions. After a few days of looking for answers, she knew who the best person was to ask. 

This lead her to stand in front of the door of the person who would have answers, or at least, help her have a better understanding of the present situation. Not many students came this way, so Amanda was a little skeptical with herself over her decision. But, she had already skipped broom riding class, may as well use the time to her advantage.

Hesitantly, she knocked on the door and awaited a response.

“Um, hello?” she asked the other side. The sound of rustling and footsteps came from the other side. 

“Just a moment please!” came a voice, followed by the clicking of a doorknob. The door opened, and from the other side came a head of navy blue hair, and oval-shaped glasses. She gave a surprised smile.

“Oh! Good morning, Miss O’Neill!” Greeted Ursula warmly, “What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?”

“Uh, hey,” said Amanda awkwardly. “So, I uh, I asked Professor Nelson if I could take off class early to uh, talk to you. Unless, unless now’s not a good time for you.”

“Well I usually prefer to be notified about meetings.” responded Ursula, “But, if it’s important to you, then I’ll be willing to listen.”

Amanda smiled, “Thanks.”

Ursula opened the door all the way, allowing the young witch to enter. The professor’s quarters were small but they gave off a welcoming vibe to Amanda. She turned to Ursula.

“You have a nice-” Amanda stopped as she got a full look at Ursula’s current outfit. “Uh, what’re you wearing?”

Ursula looked down and gasped in embarrassment. Upon her person was a pair of maroon pajamas with small, cartoonish mice smiling all over the cotton shirt and pants. The professor’s face went red.

“I,” Ursula began hesitantly, “I don’t have my first class on these days until after lunch.” She looked down in shame, “I, I take that time to sleep in.” She murmured. Amanda began to blush herself as she rubbed the back of her head.

“They, uh, they, look good on you…”

“Why don’t I make us some tea, and then you can tell me what’s up?” asked Ursula, looking for a way to get out of the situation. 

“Sure, sounds great,” answered Amanda, even though she didn’t really drink tea all that much, she wanted out of the awkwardness as much as Ursula.

“I’ll be just a minute,” replied Ursula as she went to the stove in the corner and began prepping the tea.

Amanda took a seat in a nearby chair and began to look around the quaint quarters. She didn’t know how some of the other teachers were doing with their quarters, but she could tell that this one was smaller than most. It seemed to be just a bit bigger than the size of the standard student dorms. But Ursula seemed to have made the most of the situation, as the room still looked just as nice as say, the main office. 

Ursula was the newest professor at Luna Nova, so there were still some who doubted her teaching ability. Amanda personally felt indifferent to her, and wouldn’t be surprised if Ursula felt the same way about her. Not that they two disliked each other, they just never really talked to each other outside of class. 

A snow-white crow sitting on its perch caught Amanda’s eye. It looked to be very old, tired, and even a little bloated. Upon its stomach was a faded four-point yellow star. There was something about that bird that seemed familiar. She had seen it before somewhere before. She thought back to the past, and a distant memory came of Akko trying to show Amanda her Shiny Chariot card collection, and upon one of them was a very similar looking white bird to the one before her now. But this couldn’t be that same bird, could it?

“Sugar with you tea?” 

Amanda looked over to see Ursula, still in pajamas, offering her a steaming cup of tea. Amanda reached for it.

“Oh, sure, thanks.” She said, taking the cup gently as not to spill it. She watched as Ursula sat down herself and began to sip her own teacup. Amanda followed in her footsteps.

“This tea’s good, thanks for making it.” said Amanda. Ursula blushed.

“Oh, it’s nothing really. Just an old family recipe.” She giggled awkwardly. “So, what was it you wanted to talk about?” A mischievous smirk came to her now. “Maybe that homework you’ve yet to turn in?”

“No, no, not that.” replied Amanda awkwardly. “But I will get back to you on that.” She stopped once more. 

“It’s, it’s about Akko.”

Ursula’s smile dropped immediately and was replaced with a serious frown. 

“What about Akko?” She asked, “Is everything okay with her?”

“Well, it’s just…” began Amanda, “She’s been acting weird lately.”

“How so?” asked Ursula, looking more curious than ever.

“She’s,” Amanda searched for the right words, “It’s like she’s a whole nother person. She says things, mean things, things that you wouldn’t expect someone like Akko to say. And, that broom, the Black Comet,” Amanda shuddered “She obsesses over that thing like Shiny Chariot.”

“I know what you’re talking about,” replied Ursula, “When we have our private sessions, she’s been getting more frustrated than usual.” Ursula rubbed a small red spot on her hand before continuing. 

“If I had to guess, Akko’s probably a little over her head over being able to finally ride a broom. And I don’t think Professor Nelson obsessing over her is helping the matter any further. I think the best thing to do is to maybe talk to Akko about her attitude, and hope she’ll make the right choices…”

“Well, not dismiss that idea,” chimed in Amanda, “But I think there’s more to it than that.”

“I’m not sure I follow you, Amanda,” said Ursula, “What do you mean?”

Amanda looked from side-to-side as if the walls had ears and would tattle on her the first chance they got.

“Can you keep this between us?”

“Of course, Amanda,” said Ursula warmly, “My lips are sealed.”

“Well…” started Amanda, “When Akko and I were hanging out, _ during our time off _ that is, I decided to try out the Black Comet for myself, to see what **I** could do on it, y’know? But when I tried to get it off the ground, it wouldn’t respond, and when I tried to get it going, it,” Amanda stopped for a moment, “it, _ shocked _me…”

“You mean, as in an electrical shock?” asked Ursula.

“Uh, yeah…” clarified Amanda, “and then, when I tried to fly it again, it started, _ flying on its own _, with me on it. I swear it tried to knock me off too. I honestly thought that I would lose my life.”

Ursula only stared, unsure of what to say.

“Well,” she began, “That’s quite a story, Amanda. But, brooms flying on their own requires a strong understanding of magic. Do you think Akko cast some sort of security spell on her broom?”

“All due respect, Professor.” retorted Amanda, “but Akko’s nowhere near that level of magic yet. And I don’t imagine you taught her any spells like that.”

“I see your point Amanda, but your story is a little hard to believe otherwise…”

“Well, that’s not the end of it,” said Amanda, making Ursula look back at her in the eyes, awaiting the rest of the tale. Amanda went on.

“When Akko confronted be about it, she, she grabbed me by the throat, and when I looked at her, her eyes…” Amanda shuddered once more, “It was like I was looking at something straight from a death metal album, they were scary, they, they were…”

“They were yellow?” 

Amanda made direct eye contact with Ursula, her mouth ajar in shock.

“Y-You’ve seen them too?” stammered out Amanda.

“I have,” replied Ursula hesitantly, “and I felt about the way you did. I thought I was just hallucinating, or something along those lines, but at least now I know I’m not alone in my fear…” Ursula chuckled quietly, as she tried to bring out any optimism in this discovery.

“What do you think it is?”

“I couldn’t give you a proper answer,” said Ursula. “All I know is that whatever it is, it isn’t Akko, and it’s having a negative effect on her.” She turned back to Amanda, “Have you noticed her having any sort of overreaction to a migraine, or some kind of headache?”

“Now that you mention it,” replied Amanda, “Akko did collapse to her knees and grabbed her head before going to the bathroom and puking, I thought that it was her, uh, _ partying _too hard, but now…”

There was no doubt about it. That headache Akko got at the club wasn't from her drinking, but instead…

“Do you think that Akko’s headaches are tied to the Black Comet?” She asked Ursula.

“It’s not a coincidence that after Akko flies a new broom, she starts to act out. And given what you just described, what with the shock and all, I have no doubt that there’s something with that thing that’s making Akko acting the way she is. Do you know where she got it in the first place?”

“At the magic shop in Blytonbury,” replied Amanda, “But even the shopkeeper had no idea where it came from, it had been sitting in the back of the shop for years, even before HE owned it.”

“Interesting…” pondered Ursula, she remembered the infamous meeting between the staff and Atsuko, and how she had yelled about “failing again” at Finnelan. Finnelan had also insisted on taking the Black Comet from Atsuko beforehand. So was Finnelan’s so called “failure” tied to the Black Comet somehow? Headmistress Holbrooke had everyone clear the room after Finnelan looked to be breaking down. So she was in on this as well? Whatever “this” was?

“So, is there anything that we can do about this?”

Ursula looked up, she had almost forgotten about the fiery-haired witch before her. The one who had brought up the topic to begin with. Ursula searched for an answer.

“I, I don’t know, Amanda.” she sighed, “Akko’s only told me so much, and I don’t think she’s told you very much either…” Amanda nodded her head. Then Ursula remembered.

“I won’t give any names away, but there may be some staff that know more than they’re letting on. I might be able to get something out of them…”

“Well what am **I **supposed to do then?!” asked Amanda angrily, “I can’t just sit by and watch all this go down without doing anything!” Amanda put her hands to her eyes and looked down in shame.

“I, I could’ve stopped her from getting it.” she muttered. “I was there when she bought it. I, I should’ve just stolen it from her when I had the chance, now.” Amanda’s breath began to hitch.

“I’m, I’m worried about her,” she choked out, “I, I’m afraid that she’s going to hurt someone, or herself. And, and it’ll be all my fault…” Amanda felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to Ursula giving her a warm reassuring smile.

“Please, don’t blame yourself for this.” She reassured the young witch, “I’m just as scared as you are. I worry so much about Akko too. The fact that you’re telling me about all this tells me that Akko’s very lucky to have a friend like you.”

Amanda wiped her eyes. It had been so long since she had felt that emotional, but she really did care about Akko, and wanted to help her out in any way she could. She looked back to Ursula with a small smile.

“...Thanks, Professor.” She muttered. “Thanks for listening…”

“Any time,” replied Ursula, “I’m glad you were able to tell me. Now maybe we can help out Akko with her situation.”

“Is, is there anything I **can **do?” asked Amanda hopefully.

“Just be there for Akko,” said Ursula, “If she’s anything like how your describing her, then make sure she doesn’t do anything rash.”

“...Right, I’ll do that.” said Amanda standing up. “Well, I’d better head back to the fields, I, uh, heh heh, kinda, _ snuck out _of class.”

“While I don’t condone that sort of behavior, given the circumstances I’ll let it slide,” Ursula replied as she collected the dirty dishes.

“See ya, Professor,” said Amanda as she walked towards the door.

“Have a great day, oh, and Amanda,”

Amanda turned around.

“Do try and get that missing homework turned in,” she said with a playful smile “and next time, let me know when you're coming so I can put on something more, _ presentable, _than my jammies…”

* * *

Atop one of the towers that surrounded Luna Nova stood Professor Nelson’s class going over basic drills by going through the obstacle course that started from this particular tower and over to the next. Each student stood in line, waiting for their turn. One, in particular, was very excited, the very same one with the newest top times at Luna Nova…

Akko remembered when she had first done this obstacle course, Professor Nelson had shoved her right off the platform in an effort to speed things along, when Akko still had little knowledge of flying a broom.

Akko still had some scars from when that infamous fall, but this was the time to make up for that embarrassment. Once Professor Nelson saw this, Akko would be a shoe-in for internationals!

The person in front of Akko took off and made their way for the next tower over. Nelson turned to face the brunette.

“Kagari! You’re up!”

Akko stepped forward with her case in hand. They could only get to the tower by foot, so Akko took the liberty of placing the Black Comet back in its case until she was ready to fly. She set the case down and squatted over it, reaching for the locks.

“_ I’ll show ‘em… _” thought Akko, she had made a fool of herself on this course before, and she wasn’t about to do it again. She clicked the locks open and opened up the case to find her- wait a minute.

Akko gaped at the sight before her. How? How was this possible? She had just been flying it minutes ago, how could this have happened? 

All these questions and more flooded the brunette’s mind as she stared at the torn apart and splintered remains of the Black Comet.

“Kagari! Move it!”

Akko looked up and saw Professor Nelson looking at her with a stern face. Behind her the remaining students who had yet to go were beginning to giggle, giggle at Akko! Two in particular who shared familiar blonde hair were the ones who stood out the most to the brunette, even though one of them wasn’t even laughing, rather they seemed to look away in shame.

Akko was at a loss for words.

“Professor, I-I, I, My broom! I-It’s, it’s-”

“I don’t have time for your excuses!!!” Barked Nelson, stomping her foot on the ground, causing Akko to lose her step. “When I tell you to move, you MOVE!!!” 

The same giggles now turned into loud laughter, mean-spirited laughter. The skies began to grow darker, bright flashes of light coming from the clouds. Akko was beginning to feel scared. 

“Please, Professor! My broom! It’s, it’s not-”

“What, you’re giving up?!” snapped Nelson. “I thought you were the best broom rider here! You mean to tell me that was all a lie?!”

Akko wanted to deny it, she was still at a loss for words. The laughter, the harshness, stormy weather, it was all too much. Akko stepped back further and further, unaware of how close to the edge she was getting.

“I had you pegged for a failure the moment you walked in here!” shouted Nelson, the storm clouds growing bigger, and the laughter getting louder. “You’re a disgrace to Luna Nova! You don’t belong here! You’d be better off **dead**!!!”

A bolt of lightning struck the ground platform, sending Akko flying backward. She stumbled for a moment over the edge, before losing her step, and falling. Luckily, she was able to grab onto the edge of the platform just before falling off, but her hands were slipping…

“Help me!” she pleaded, “Someone, please! I-I’m ***grunt*** I’m slipping! Please!”

But Akko’s begging fell upon deaf ears, as the sounds of laughter grew.

“God, just look at her!”

“What a loser!”

“How did she even get into Luna Nova?”

“How pathetic!”

Tears began to form in Akko’s eyes as she heard these insults. Why? Why couldn’t they let it go? Why did they still hold her background against her? Why weren’t they helping her?! Where were her friends? Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Ursula, were they up there too? Mocking her along with the others? That’s not what friends do! Right?

They were Akko’s friends, right?

The sound of stone breaking now came to Akko, she looked ahead to see the platform that separated her from the other students was beginning to break apart. All the while the storm clouds began swirling in circles, with bolts of lightning spewing every which way. 

“SOMEBODY PLEASE!” She screamed, more scared than ever. “HELP!”

A blinding flash of lightning came again, blinding the panicking brunette momentarily. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked back up and saw the familiar sight of a blonde ponytail and sinister smirk.

“Help me…” begged Akko “Please, please help…”

The girl tilted her head in amusement. Almost as if she was taking pleasure in the brunette’s current predicament. She wanted this, no, she EXPECTED this to happen! As if she had a hand in the situation. Akko’s fear skyrocketed at her smirk. The girl then leaned her head down towards Akko and whispered to her.

“Looks like you won’t be flying anytime soon, will you? ** _You bitch._ **”

The last of the platform broke away, taking Akko down to the ground with it. She screeched as she fell. Hate-filled laughter flooded her ears as she did. Akko tried to look for ground to land, but there was none, just an endless black abyss that went on for who knows how long. The laughter grew louder, and louder until…

“...AHHH!!!”

Akko shot her head up out of her bed as a white flash came from the window, followed by a loud boom five seconds later. She looked around her. Her room, all was in place, all was one, all was calm. 

“...A-A dream?” she asked herself out loud. “It was all, just a dream?”

“What’re you mumbling about?”

Akko jumped as a pale face appeared right next to her bed. She relaxed when she realized that it was just Sucy.

“Don’t do that again,” She muttered, “It startles me.”

“What doesn’t startle you?”

“Girls, don’t fight this late at night…” came a timid voice, as Lotte climbed down from the top bunk with her small fire faerie on her shoulder.

“Are you okay, Akko?” She asked kindly, “You were making a lot of noise in your sleep.”

“You kept saying, ‘help me, help me’.” chimed in Sucy.

Akko hesitated for a moment. Should she tell her friends? They would listen, they would understand. But would they help? They didn’t when she was on the edge of the tower. But that was just a dream, and things get exaggerated in dreams don’t they?

“Well,” began Akko hesitantly, “I-It was-”

A sudden sharp pain came to Akko’s temple. She put her hand to her head, and let out a short, but painful grunt. She turned back to her friends with a much sterner face on now.

“It was nothing.” she muttered. “Just a bad dream.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Akko!” replied Lotte sympathetically. “Do you want to talk about-?”

“No.” interrupted Akko, “If I said that it was nothing, then it’s not worth talking about.”

Lotte remained unconvinced.

“Are you sure Akko? Bottling things up aren’t going to fix-” 

“I said it’s **nothing**.” growled out Akko, her voice almost taking on two seperate tones. “Now shut up and leave me alone.”

“Gladly.” muttered Sucy, crawling back into her bed. Lotte simply looked upon her friend sadly. She wanted to help Akko, she really did, but Akko’s heart was closed off, and wasn’t letting anyone inside. Sighing quietly, Lotte climbed back up to the top bunk and closed her eyes.

Akko lied back down and turned to face the wall. She could barely make out the Shiny Chariot magic festival poster. The scarlet-haired witch smiled as she held onto the Shiny Rod.

“Stupid poster.” Akko grumbled. Akko had hardly touched the Shiny Rod ever since she had flown the Black Comet, it had been sitting in the corner of their room, Akko only taking it with her every so often. And why shouldn’t she? While the Shiny Rod was powerful, Akko needed to know the right words to even use the thing, and she had yet to find a spell that would make her fly. The Black Comet, on the other hand, only needed one spell to fly, and while it didn’t really help with her spellwork, the attention Akko was getting more than made up for it.

The broom was flown by the brunette quite easily, whereas she had to put in hours upon hours of hard work just to use the Shiny Rod correctly. The Black Comet made things easier for her while things seemed to be even harder with the Shiny Rod. Simply put, the Black Comet gave results and the Shiny Rod hardly gave any, which was reason enough for Akko to use the broom more.

Akko only wished that she could keep her broom with her in her room. But, at least she wasn’t the only one caught off guard by the new sudden rule. According to Professor Nelson after class that day, all brooms, school-issued or not, were to be kept in designated broom closets until further notice, it was a rule straight from Headmistress Holbrooke herself, who also wanted the rule to be taken into effect immediately.

Still though, at least that meant that no one would try and steal the Black Comet. With all brooms kept in one place, that meant she would know where it was when she wasn’t using it, plus it gave her a free hand when walking in the hallways.

Not only that, but her broom was safe and out of harm’s way...


	8. A Talk Amonst Family

**Chapter 8:**

The midnight darkness had completely swallowed the corridors; coating them in a mysterious black that that would make all sorts of shapes with the shadows that they made. The only light that cut through the darkness barely leaked out from behind a closed door. The only sound that came from the darkness was that of small footsteps. The sound increased in volume as from the black of the empty hallways came a little blonde girl with teddy bear in hand, and wearing a small nightgown.

Little Diana knew very well that it was WAY past her bedtime, but she didn’t mind. She hadn’t gone the whole day without seeing her mother once. It had been this way for a while now. Mama would hardly ever come out of her room, and on the rare occasion that she did, she could hardly stand and let out harsh coughs as she talked. Despite reassurances from her Aunt Daryl and her nanny Anna, the little witch knew that as they told her everything would be alright, they were trying to convince themselves of it as well. 

Diana had barely reached for the doorknob when a fit of coughs erupted from the other side. She pulled her hand back, and leaned against the wall, as not to be seen. Diana then heard the sound of feet running in the room, then the sound of a towel being wringed out, and the coughing finally beginning to calm.

“Easy there,” came a voice, “Take deep breaths, deep breaths now.”

That was Aunt Daryl. But Diana only knew that based on the voice. She usually sounded care-free and cynical. But now she sounded very caring and almost scared, what she was scared of Diana didn’t know, but she had a good idea that it was related to her mother.

“...Thank you, Daryl.” coughed out another voice. 

Diana recognized this as her mother’s voice, and began to feel sad. It seemed as if her cough was getting worse and worse with each day, showing no signs of going away. She wanted to help but she didn’t know how.

A sad sigh came from behind the door. Diana put her ear close to listen to what her mother and aunt were saying.

“...Don’t look so glum, Daryl.” croaked out a voice. “These hot towels do wonders in keeping my fever down.”

“But they aren’t enough.” replied Daryl sadly. “And neither is that medicine you’re taking. You can’t keep going on like this! Oh if only I had-”

“Daryl, I told you; don’t get mad over that. You’re doing everything you can.”

“But I could do more,” she sighed, “I should’ve learned that healing magic when I had the chance. There’s no guarantee this will all heal Bernadette! I’m worried that you’re gonna, ***sniff*** gonna...”

“Don’t say that.” interrupted Burnadette hoarsley, “I’m fighting this every day, and I won’t let it get the better of me.”

There was a long pause followed by the sound of sheets rustling, then the sound of someone embracing another in a hug. Diana began to feel wetness coming from her eyes as she listened. Usually, Auntie Daryl and Mama would get into arguments, but if Daryl was this worried, then this must’ve been worse than Diana thought.

“Daryl…” 

Diana raised her head at the voice, curious as to what her mother would ask of her sister.

“I don’t know how soon I’ll get better, but,” she paused, letting out a cough. “I, I think it’s time we tell Diana.”

Diana’s eyes widened at the mention of her name. What would they want to tell her? That she was adopted? No, that’s a dumb idea, Diana had so much of a resemblance to her mother that it would be impossible for her to be adopted! But if not that, then what?

“What are you talking-? Oh, you mean-”

“I do.”

An irritated sigh came from the room now.

“Bernadette,” said Daryl, “I thought that we agreed to never talk about that.”

“I don’t care.” replied Bernadette bluntly. “She needs to know.”

“No she doesn’t.” retorted Daryl starting to sound irritated. “She wasn’t even alive when it happened.”

“That’s beside the point.” argued the sickly witch. “I don’t want her to make the same mistakes that I did.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn’t our fault! It would’ve happened with or without us.”

“But we played a part in starting it.”

“Why do you always do this?!" shouted Dary. “You always try to guilt-trip me into the whole thing whenever it comes up! Why can’t you just let it go?! Why do you-”

“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT THERE TO BE ANOTHER RACHEL!!!”

The room went silent. Neither of the Cavendish sisters said a word, and neither did the little Cavendish eavesdropping outside. But there were a thousand questions swimming through her mind. Who was Rachel? What mistakes had her mother made? And what had happened that wasn't their fault, they played a part in?

A loud sigh from Daryl brought Diana back to reality, making her listen once more.

“...Fine then.” she muttered. “If you think it’ll make you feel better, tell her, I won’t stop you.”

Footsteps came towards the door, causing Diana to jump. She gripped her teddy tight and sprinted into the darkness. She was scared, she didn’t know what of, though. The same questions from before still puzzled her, specifically about this, “Rachel”. Who were they? An ex servant? Diana’s long lost sister? Her evil twin? 

Diana searched for an answer, before she stopped running and looked around her. The dark made everything look the same. She had no idea where she was, or what awaited in the dark.

Then came footsteps, making the little girl tremble. Diana still had nightmares every now and then, so a fear of the dark made sense, along with unknown sounds, and what made them. 

The footsteps got closer. Diana shut her eyes and squeezed her teddy bear tight, hoping that whatever was making the noise would go away. Then the steps stopped, but Diana was shaking so much that she didn’t notice until…

“Diana? What are you doing up so late?”

The little blonde looked up and saw her Aunt staring down at her with questioning eyes. Diana relaxed at the sight of the familiar person.

“A-Auntie Daryl!” she whimpered out quietly. “I-I, I was...” She couldn’t tell her that she was listening in on their conversation so she said something that would be expected of a child her age.

“...I, I was getting a glass of milk,” she said, “for, for me and teddy.” Diana held up her stuffed bear to show she was telling the truth.

Daryl put a hand to her chin, as if she was pondering whether or not the child was telling the truth. She let out a sigh.

"You know that there are people who can get that for you." She said, "You might get lost in the dark." 

"R-Right." Muttered Diana, "Sorry Auntie Daryl."

Daryl sighed to herself and kneeled down to the child's view, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It’s, it’s alright.” She said with a warm smile. ”Just ask someone next time, alright?” Daryl may have had her arguments with her sister, but she couldn’t stay mad at Diana.

The little witch nodded silently. Daryl, satisfied with the answer, stood up. However, before she could start the walk back to her room, _ that _question came. The question that only came about under these circumstances.

“Auntie Daryl, i-is Momma gonna be okay?”

Daryl stopped in her tracks. She was at a loss for words. What would she say? What COULD she say? She knew lying about it wouldn’t make anything better; but there was no telling how the little blonde would take the truth. Or if Daryl herself could take the truth.

_ Truth, truth…! _

Bernadette did say she wanted to finally tell Diana, and Diana did want to make sure her mother was okay. Maybe Daryl could kill two birds with one stone! She turned back to her niece with another warm smile.

“Diana…” she began, “Why don’t you go say goodnight to your mother? I think she’d like that.”

“...O-Okay.” muttered Diana. She was happy she would get to see her mother, but would she also hear about what they wanted to tell her? Whatever it was…

Nonetheless, after Aunt Daryl had walked her back. Diana opened the door slowly, before walking into the room. In it was a small basin with towels hanging out of it, a dresser, and a large bed with a sickly woman in it. The woman in question turned to face her daughter with a loving smile.

“Hi, Pumpkin.” She said in a quiet voice. “Are you doing alright?”

Diana nodded silently. “Auntie Daryl wanted me to say goodnight to you.”

Bernadette smiled. It seemed that Daryl was starting to grow something of a liking towards Diana. It was a good thing she was, since…

“...That’s awful nice of you sweetie.” murmured Bernadette. She patted an empty spot near the bed. “Why don’t you come lie down with your mother?”

“...O-Okay.” replied Diana, walking over to the side of the bed, and climbing to the top of the covers. Bernadette chuckled as Diana fell face first onto the blankets. Diana was cute, there was no denying that, Bernadette was very lucky to have a family like hers, her sister, her daughter.

It was a shame she probably wouldn’t be seeing them for much longer…

But Bernadette put these thoughts away for the moment and turned to the little witch lying next to her, and chuckled.

"You know, Diana, I swear you get cuter with every day."

Diana returned a smile to her mother. Oh how Bernadette wished she could spend more time with her little ferret, but every time she got up, she felt like she would collapse if she even took a step. 

“Momma, are you gonna be okay?”

Bernadette turned to face her daughter, Diana’s eyes were wide and hopeful, awaiting an answer. Bernadette sighed, unsure of what to say.

"I," she began, “I’m trying my best, Diana. This sickness has really done a number on me.”

Diana’s eyes began to water, afraid as to what her mother would say next. Bernadette caught onto this and caressed her child’s hair.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to fight it.” she spoke reassuringly. “As long as I have you and your Aunt, then I can get through this.”

Diana smiled “I believe you, Momma.” she said, in a determined voice. “You can fight the mean sickness! I believe in you, you can do it! It’s like Shiny Chariot says: A believing heart is your magic!” 

Bernadette chuckled at her daughter, ever since she had taken her to that Shiny Chariot show in Japan, it was all Diana could ever talk about. Bernadette had even been able to buy her a rare Chariot trading card, a gift that Diana cherished.

“You like Shiny Chariot a lot, don’t you, my little ferret?” asked Bernadette playfully, as she poked the little witch’s belly, making Diana giggle.

“Mmm-hmm!” confirmed little Diana, “Her magic is so amazing! Someday I’ll be just like her!”

“Well if you work hard and stay true to yourself,” replied Bernadette, “You can do anything.”

“And then I’ll be a great witch just like you!”

Bernadette’s smile faltered as soon as she heard this. She turned to the other side of the bed. Diana stopped smiling as well and looked to her mother.

“Momma?”

“...Diana,” began Bernadette with a sad tone to her voice, “You, you don’t want to be a witch like me…” 

“Why not?” asked Diana curiously, “You do the best magic in our house! And, and you’re always so smart, and you’re so nice!”

“Heh…” muttered Bernadette cynically, “I wish I could believe that, little ferret. The last part, that is.”

“What do you mean Momma?”

Bernadette’s lips began to tremble. Should she still tell Diana? How would she take it? Diana would without a doubt look at her in a different light. But, if she didn’t say anything, then there was no guarantee that Diana wouldn’t make the same mistakes that she had made so long ago…

“Momma?”

Bernadette was brought out of her stupor, and noticed her daughter, still lying next to her, awaiting an answer to her question. Bernadette cleared her throat.

“...You see, Diana.” began Bernadette, her voice starting to sound shaky. “Momma, ***hic***, Momma made some, s-some, b-big…”

Bernadette couldn’t finish her sentence before pulling her daughter into a tight hug. Diana was surprised by the sudden embrace, but she said nothing as she felt her mother trembling, and heard her make sniffling noises and hitching breaths.

“I, I-I need you to promise me something, Diana.” choked Bernadette.

“What, Momma?”

“Diana,” started the little witch’s mother. “There are going to be a lot of people in your life. And, and they each can get hurt in different ways, whether hitting, or saying mean things to each other.”

“I know, Momma.” replied Diana, patting her mother’s back. “I know how to deal with-”

“Diana.” Interrupted Bernadette, “Please listen.”

Diana went silent and waited for her mother to continue.

“Sometimes, people hurt others because they themselves were hurt very badly by someone else. Diana,” Bernadette looked Diana directly in the eyes, with her own wide with tears, sadness, and guilt.

“Please, PLEASE, promise me that you’ll never be that someone else,” she begged. “No matter how much you hurt; never, NEVER hurt anyone back for it.”

Diana stared for a moment, wondering if this was what her mother wanted to talk to her about. But her mother would never hurt anyone for anything, would she? She was the sweetest person in the whole wide world! But there was still something that made her say what she said, something that she didn’t want Diana to do.

Diana didn’t know what else to do but to squeeze her mother with all her might, to try and make her somewhat happy.

“I promise, Momma.” she whispered, “I promise that I’ll never hurt anyone, ever!”

Bernadette could only hug her daughter as tight as possible. Not even the strongest crowbar could separate the two. A sad smile now appeared on her face.

“Then you’re already a thousand times the witch I ever was...”


	9. The Morning After

**Chapter 9:**

An early sunlight shined throughout the room of the blue team. Each of its members was busy getting dressed and prepared for the day. Two of them were in the process of brushing their hair, while the third, who was already set for the day, sat on the edge of her bed in silence.

“Hey, Hannah?” asked Barbara.

“Mmm?” responded Hannah, now with a toothbrush in her mouth.

“Do you think we were a little too mean to Diana yesterday?”

Hannah spat her toothpaste into the sink, before following up.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, look at her.” replied Barbara, pointing to the blonde on the bedside. “She looks depressed, and she hasn’t said a word all morning. Do you think it’s because of what we said to her?”

“Now that you mention it,” said Hannah. “After our last class yesterday, I didn’t see her again for the rest of the day, did you?”

“This morning was the first time I had seen her since yesterday-well that’s not entirely true.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Barbara leaned in closer to Hannah as if she were about to tell a secret. “Last night, I got up to use the bathroom, and as I was washing my hands, I heard the front door open. And when I looked to see who it was, I saw Diana walk in, and sit down on her bed, like she is now. But, this time, she buried her face in her hands, and started crying.”

Hannah stared, intrigued by her teammate's words.

“And,” went on Barbara. “I could barely hear, but I think I could make out Diana saying: ‘What have I done?’”

Hannah now began to feel a little guilty. Barbara and she had alienated themselves from Diana, and rather rudely at that. It wasn’t hard to imagine Diana feeling bad for it. It was probably also the reason she hadn’t been with them for the remainder of yesterday. Possibly out of fear for rejection.

“Maybe,” began Hannah, “maybe, we were a bit too mean towards Diana. We should make it up to her.”

Barbara nodded in agreement, and the two walked over to the blonde’s bed. Diana was simply sitting on the side, looking down towards her feet with a frown. 

“Hey, Diana?”

The blonde looked up to see her two teammates looking upon her with, guilty, yet forgiving eyes.

“Hey,” started Hannah. “We’re really sorry for being so rude to you yesterday. We know that this whole Akko Black Comet thing has got you stressed out.”

“That’s right.” chimed in Barbara. “We really hurt your feelings, and we feel terrible for it. Could you possibly forgive us?”

Diana looked at her friends for a moment of confusion, before looking back to the floor. Hannah and Barbara began to frett.

“Diana?”

Diana looked back up with a small, sad smile.

“I, I’m sorry girls.” she replied quietly. “I do understand why you acted the way you did yesterday, and I do forgive you for it, but...” Diana stopped for a moment, making Hannah and Barbara look at her with pondering faces.

“But what, Diana?” asked Barbara. “Is everything okay?”

Diana’s lips began to tremble for a moment before she swallowed.

“I’d, I’d rather not talk about it.” she replied. Hannah and Barbara now put their respective hands on her shoulders, making Diana look up.

“Don’t worry Diana,” comforted Hannah. “If you don’t want to tell us, then you don’t have to. But our ears are always open if you feel you need to talk to someone.”

Diana smiled once more. Hannah and Barbara did seem to suck up to her a lot, but they were still her friends and were willing to help her out with anything. Granted she didn’t want to talk about this, but it was nice to know that there were people who would listen.

“T-Thank you girls.” she muttered. “That really means a lot to me.”

“It’s no problem, Diana.” replied Barbara with a smile. Both then turned to the door. “Now come on! We’re staring relays in Nelson’s class today!”

Diana’s smile turned back into a frown. Her roommates may have been eager to get out onto the fields to get the class started, but she certainly wasn’t. Not because she was worried about being eliminated from internationals, but because of what she had done last night.

When she had finished doing it, she had looked upon her work with immense satisfaction at first, but when she took a second glance, she realized what she had done. It was at that moment the green-eyed monster had opened the floodgates of guilt in Diana’s mind. She was so guilt-stricken that she didn’t even bother to hide the evidence. She merely closed the case and sprinted all the way back to her dorm. 

Diana was now scared for today. She was scared at what some of the teachers would say. She was scared that this would haunt her for the rest of her life, and she would never know how to deal with it properly.

But most of all, she was scared of how Atsuko Kagari would react when she finally saw it... 

* * *

The trio of witches held their wands in unison over the short trident and pitcher of water. The witches made sure that their wands were pointed directly over the two objects before them. They had drawn a small circle around the two objects to make sure they had the wands pointed in the correct place. Each one now hummed in unison and closed their eyes. Their wands began to glow with bright neon green. They then recited in as loud a voice as possible:

“_ His Doubus! _”

Streams of magic erupted from the wands and stuck the two objects. After five or ten seconds, the magic cleared up to reveal the trident now glowing slightly blue. The water was nowhere in sight.

The witches stared anxiously as Professor Finnelan stepped forward. She picked up the trident and examined it. After her inspection, she pointed it towards the corner of the room. All of a sudden, a burst of water came from the end of the trident's blades, soaking the corner. She turned back to her students.

“Very good.” She spoke plainly as she pulled up her clipboard, writing down their grade. “That’s a passing grade.” The three girls sighed in relief. Finnelan turned back to the rest of the class, some of which were still discussing amongst themselves about their projects.

“As I said before,” she shouted. “When you are ready with your fusion ritual, tell me so that I may oversee it, and grade your work!”

Echoes of “yes ma’am!” bounced throughout the room. Finnelan nodded and paced the classroom once more. It had been a long last few days for her, what with her deal she made with Diana Cavendish. She didn’t like having to blackmail the Cavendish girl, but she had brought that upon herself by being disagreeable. Besides, it was the only way.

It also seemed that in all the confusion of all this Black Comet business, she had almost forgotten that today was the final day of her unit on fusion magic. As their final project in the unit, her students were to perform the ritual necessary for fusion magic. So far, everything had gone alright, as long as the students were able to do the ritual successfully, they would get a passing grade. And so far, everyone who had shown her had done it correctly; there were only a few left.

“Professor Finnelan, we’re ready!”

FInnelan turned to see another trio of witches waving to her. She nodded and walked over. Each of the witches smiled at her, eager to show what they had learned. In their circle was a metal suit of armor, and an electric elemental stone. (Finnelan had these ordered to the school for such fusions to be done easier).

“Right then,” she ordered with a stern face. “Whenever you’re ready.”

The three nodded and stood before the circle. They placed their wands in unison before the objects. They began to hum together and raised their wands upwards. Finnelan watched as they went on with the ritual so far everything was going good. Finnelan prepared to put a checkmark under their team’s column, however before she could put her pen to the paper, she noticed something about the witch in the middle. As she had raised her wand, she had unintentionally turned it to face the ceiling. Finnelan gasped as the witch’s mouth began to open and form the words that came with the spell. 

“_ His Doub- _”

“STOP!”

Finnelan ran towards the girl and tackled her to the ground. The rest of the class looked up, along with the other two witches near the circle. Everyone gasped at the sight before them. The one girl in particular, looked upon her teacher with fear and nervousness.

Finnelan herself let out deep breaths for a brief moment. 

“...P-Professor?”

Finnelan was brought out of her stupor and looked at the girl she had pinned down. She stared back in fear, still unaware of why Finnelan had done what she had. Finnelan composed herself and picked herself up from the ground. She offered a hand to the girl.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“...I-I think so.” replied the girl shakily as she reached for the outstretched hand hesitantly. 

“You should’ve been more careful,” said Finnelan, taking on her familiar, stern tone; she turned to the other two witches.

“You told me that you were ready to complete the ritual.” The witches seemed to shrink in shyness.

“W-We, We were, Ma’am!” fumbled one of them. “We thought, we, we thought-”

“Thought what?” Interrupted Finnelan angrily. “That the simplest process of the ritual didn’t matter? Do you have any idea what could have happened?”

Each of the girls stammered, unsure of the answer. Finnelan growled in annoyance.

“If you had paid attention during class,” she fumed. “Then you would know that unless you keep your wand in the correct position,” she paused, before finishing ominously:

“You’re putting your** very soul **in grave danger...”

Every one of the students shivered with discomfort and silent terror. Many had remembered that portion of the textbook, but it had only said that there would be terrible consequences for anyone who performed the ritual incorrectly.

“...S-Sorry, Professor Finnelan.” stammered out the girl who had been tackled. “...I'll be more careful next time.” 

“...It’s,” sighed Finnelan, recovering from the experience. “It’s alright.” She checked her pocket watch, there were only ten minutes left in class, but it felt as if there were ten years left.

“***sigh***, I suppose that’s enough excitement for today,” she spoke to her class. “You’re dismissed.”

Each student simply nodded in compliance and gathered their things. Once all were out, Finnelan sighed with a sense of forced relief. Did she overreact in this situation? Maybe, but she remembered the last time a fusion magic ritual was done incorrectly, and that memory still haunted her to this day. The last thing she wanted was for it to happen again. 

Sighing once more, Finnelan gathered her things and stepped out the door. It was a good thing that this was an early morning class, other students not from her class were beginning to make their way towards their classes. She looked on to see some walking towards the fields with brooms in their hands.

“_ Hopefully Miss Cavendish has held up her end of the bargain _ .” Finnelan thought, “ _ Maybe then this anxiety will leave me be for good this ti _-”

“Professor Finnelan!”

Finnelan looked over to see Professor Ursula walking towards with a mix of determination and sternness on her face. Just what Finnelan needed, having to clean up another one of Ursula's messes. She groaned internally as she faced the young professor.

“I’m very busy, Miss Callistis.” Replied Finnelan in a grumpy voice. “So whatever it is you want, make it brief.”

Ursula’s determined look didn’t break in the slightest as she spoke.

“What do you know about Akko’s broom, the Black Comet?”

Finnelans’s heart almost stopped. Any confidence or dominance she felt over Ursula had vanished and was now replaced with suspicion and minor paranoia. Did she know? Know about what had happened long ago? If so, then how? Holbrooke? No, impossible, Holbrooke and her had sworn to never speak of it again. But Ursula was starting to grow suspicious.

“...I-I have no idea what you're talking about.” answered Finnelan. “Whether Miss Kagari has a new broom or not is no concern of mine.”

“...You’re lying.”

Finnelan almost gaped at the navy-haired witch before her. It seemed this wasn’t going to be as easy to get away from as she thought.

“...And what makes you so sure that I am?” replied Finnelan, trying to keep her cool.

“Because of the emergency meeting that you had with all of us and Akko,” said Ursula. “You got very upset when Akko said you would ‘fail again’. What was she talking about?”

“...W-What does it matter to you?” replied Finnelan shakily as she began to walk away. But Ursula followed her.

“It matters to me because Akko’s been acting strange ever since she’s flown it,” said Ursula. “And her some of her friends are worried about her. All I want is for her to be successful.”

“I told you before,” muttered Finnlean. “Students like Atsuko Kagari are destined for failure at Luna Nova; believe me, I know.”

“Would it kill you to not insult her for once in your life?!” shouted Ursula in anger. “I don’t care what it is you think of her, I just want to know how to keep her safe!”

Finnelan rubbed her eyes as the two began to pass the fields.

“If her safety is all you’re worried about, then you should have nothing to fear.” She replied. “If everything’s gone according to plan, then Atsuko will be perfectly safe.”

* * *

Meanwhile, the red team had just left the cafeteria and was now making their way to the broom closets. Atsuko wearing her familiar smirk as she picked up the Black Comet’s case. 

“Well girls, today’s the day!” said Lotte, cheerfully. “I hope that we do well in these relays!”

“Are you seriously doubting that I’ll win, Lotte?” chimed in Akko. “It’d be a mortal sin for Nelson to not chose me!”

“It’s a mortal sin, either way.” sneered Sucy. “What with your arrogance.”

“Geeze, someone woke up on the wrong side of the mushrooms, didn’t we Morticia?” replied Akko smugly. “Why don’t you go cry to Gomez about it?”

“Akko, please not now.” intervened Lotte. “I know you and Sucy don’t always get along, but this is-”

“This is bigger than either of you two,” interrupted Akko, “So why not do me a favor and keep your mouth shut for once?”

Lotte was stunned, Akko usually took out her new-found frustration on Sucy, but Lotte has always been the innocent bystander, trying to break the fights. Akko almost never said anything to her, but now? 

“Yo, Akko!”

All three now turned their heads to see Amanda run over. Akko’s distaste became apparent the moment she saw the fiery-haired witch. 

“What do **you **want?” asked Akko rudely.

Amanda’s eyes softened at the sudden defensive tone Akko had taken. She spoke up.

“I, I just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright,” replied Amanda. 

“What’s it to you?” answered Akko.

“Well, we are friends, aren’t we?”

“Friends don’t take other people’s brooms” retorted Akko.

Amanda sighed.

“Okay, I understand you being upset with me for trying to ride your broom. But, I’m worried about you, Ursula’s worried about you, your teammates are worried about you!”

“I’m not.” chimed in Sucy.

“Okay, maybe not Sucy,” went on Amanda, “but, you need to understand that-”

“Oh, I understand.” interrupted Akko. “None of you expected the biggest loser at school to be the best broom rider here. And now that I am, you’re all jealous.”

Amanda, Lotte, and Sucy gaped. Akko was being especially stubborn today.

“Jealous? Akko, why can’t you understand that we’re only trying to help?!” shouted Lotte.

“Then help yourselves,” grunted Akko, “I don’t need losers like you holding me back anymore.” And with that, Akko walked towards the fields, leaving the three witches with very mixed emotions. 

“That’s it, I’m injecting her with snake venom,” muttered Sucy.

“Eh?! S-Sucy!” stammered Lotte.

Amanda simply stared at the brunette walking to the filed with broom case in hand. Whatever that broom was doing to Akko, it was doing it well. Ursula had told Amanda to look after Akko and make sure she didn’t do anything dangerous. But Akko wasn’t making it any easier. 

Still, Akko was her friend, and she was determined to help her out in any way possible. She turned back to Akko’s roommates, one of which was trying to take a vial of venom away from the other.

“...Don’t worry guys,” she said to the two. “I’ll make sure Akko doesn’t do anything stupid.”

And with that, Amanda ran towards Akko, who was at this point, unclicking the hinges on the broom case. Professor Nelson was still on her way to the fields, leaving the students to prepare for the relay. Nobody noticed Diana standing to the side, looking down towards her feet in a glum manner.

“So you hope to do well in the relays?” asked Amanda. Akko sighed in annoyance.

“Obviously,” she muttered as she lifted the case open with a dark smile, “but I really can’t wait to see the look on Blondie’s face when-” Akko froze suddenly as her eyes widened.

“_ No, no, it can’t be, that was just a dream… _” 

“Did you say something, Akko?”

Akko remained silent, still staring at the inside of the broom case. Amanda began to worry.

“Hey, you alright?”

Akko still remained silent, but Amanda looked over to see her lips starting to tremble.

“Akko, what’s wrong?”

Akko still said nothing as her breath began to hitch, and she began to sniff. Amanda walked over to the brunette and looked towards the case. Her eyes widened in realization.

The Black Comet was still in the case, or what was left of it that is. All that remained were a few pieces of a broken broom handle and sprinkled throughout the case were tiny black wood chips. The bristled end stood alone, but it too showed signs of vandalism through its twisted bristles. 

Amanda looked over to see Akko, still sniffing, and beginning to shed tears. Amanda quickly put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry.” comforted Amanda. “It’ll be okay. We’ll talk to Professor Nelson to see if she can get you a replace-”

“There is no replacing this.” choked Akko, “This was _ my _ broom, and someone wrecked it.”

“Akko, calm down. I’m sure this was just an accident.”

“No, it wasn’t.” interrupted Akko, her voice now taking on an angrier tone. “I know someone did it.” Amanda could see between the tears that Akko’s eyes were beginning to glow with that same eerie yellow. Looks like things just went to DefCon Three.

“Akko, calm down. You’re clearly frustrated, let’s go find Ursula and we’ll-”

“SHUT UP!!!” 

Akko shoved Amanda hard to the ground, giving the firey-haired witch a slight pain in her shoulder. Akko’s shout had attracted the attention of the others, who looked towards her direction. Diana seemed to shrink into herself as she heard the shout. Akko pulled out a broken piece of the Black Comet and turned to everyone, with her teeth gritted, and anger in her eyes.

“WHO DID IT?!” She barked. “WHO?! I KNOW IT WAS ONE OF YOU!!!”

“What’re you throwing a tantrum about this time?” muttered Sucy.

“You keep your mouth **shut**, you creep!” shouted the brunette to the pale witch, who almost jumped at the sudden shout.

“Akko, stop shouting…” fretted Amanda. “You need to calm down before-”

“I said SHUT UP!” screamed Akko. She turned back to the rest of her classmates.

“Now which one of you was it so I know whose ass to kick?”

“Temper temper…”

Akko turned her head to see Hannah and Barbara trying to contain their giggles.

“Aww, what’s wrong? Did widdle Akko break her broom?” giggled Barbara.

“Guess you won’t be making internationals after all!” chimed in Hannah. “Not that you were gonna in the first- G’ah!”

Both Hannah and Barbara eeped as Akko grabbed them both by the collar, and stared at them with eyes made of fury.

“So it was you two?!” she shouted, “I bet it was! You two have always had it out for me!”

“Ahhh! No no no please!” begged Hannah frantically. “Don’t hurt us, please! We didn’t do anything to your broom!”

“Yeah, she’s right!” panicked Barabara. “We didn’t even touch it, honest! Just please put us down!”

Amanda grabbed Akko, causing the brunette to lose her grip on the two blue team members. 

“Take a deep breath, Akko.” said Amanda frantically, “I’m worried you’re gonna hurt, someone.”

“That’s the idea,” growled Akko, trying to break free of Amanda’s grasp. But Amanda knew that if she let the brunette go, then she and Akko would regret it later. Everyone else simply stared with both interest and nervousness. No one was sure of what would happen next, as none of them had done anything to Akko’s broom; nor did they know if anyone had.

Well, all but one that is…

Akko eventually broke free of Amanda’s grasp and faced each of her classmates.

“Nobody’s gonna go anywhere until I figure out who did this!”

“...Akko, please calm down.”

Akko stopped in her tracks and turned to face the voice that had broken the silence. She saw in the voice’s place was a very sad looking Diana; her hair barely covering her eyes as she looked towards the ground. The way she looked to Akko, reminded the brunette of something, something that gave Akko a good idea of who had destroyed the Black Comet.

“...**YOU.**”

Diana gasped and looked up.

Akko stomped over to the blonde’s position, but it gradually turned into a sprint. Diana simply stood in her place, dumbstruck.

“_ She knows?! _”

But before Diana could get an answer, she was tackled to the ground. When she looked up, she felt a sharp pain on her chin. She then saw Akko look upon her with eyes yellow with fury.

“A-Akko, please. I-I didn’t- ***gack***!” 

Diana felt something squeeze her neck as she struggled for air. Akko all the while looking upon her with the same rage-filled yellow eyes.

“You’re gonna pay for this Blondie!” screamed Akko as angry tears fell from her eyes. “I’ll make sure you have to eat from a straw for the rest of your life when I’m through with you!”

“Akko, stop!” shouted Amanda as she tried pulling Akko away.

“Get off!” 

Akko shoved Amanda to the side once more before turning back to the blonde to finish her work. Everyone else was either shocked or scared to stop Akko or get someone to break up the fight. That was until…

“AKKO!!!”

Akko looked up to see Professor Ursula and Finnelan sprinting towards her as if it were the end of the world. Akko would’ve gone back to strangling Diana, but there was something about Ursula, no, about Finnelan running towards her that seemed familiar. Had she seen it in a dream before?

She would’ve put more thought to it, had Ursula not yanked her away from Diana.

“AKKO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!”

Finnelan went over to Diana, who was now coughing from finally being able to get some air in her lungs. Finnelan turned to Hannah and Barbara, who had begun to walk over towards Diana.

“You two!” ordered Finnelan. “Go to the school nurse, tell her to prepare for an incoming student!”

Hannah and Barbara nodded without question and took off for the hospital wing of Luna Nova. Ursula meanwhile looked at her prized pupil with questionable eyes.

“Akko, what happened?!” She asked in a panic voice, “Why would you do that?!”

Ursula looked in Akko’s eyes. They first showed a mix of anger, confusion, and finally, sadness before Akko’s breath began to hitch, as more tears fell from eyes. She pulled tightly into Ursula’s embrace as she began to let out short, muffled sobs.

Rather than asking any more questions, Ursula simply returned the hug to Akko tenfold; more than aware that Akko wasn’t in any sort of mood to be interrogated. Amanda looked over to the navy-haired professor with scared and worried eyes. Ursula returned the gaze to Amanda as if silently agreeing on the matter at hand.

The matter being that this wasn’t going to end well for Akko…

* * *

“This is unacceptable behavior Miss Kagari; even by your standards!”

Akko simply grimaced as the professors barked at her. She had been yelled at by her teachers before, but this time seemed to be more serious than before. After crying her eyes out with Ursula, she had been summoned to an emergency meeting along with Diana, and any available staff. Every person was wondering the same thing; What was going to happen to Akko? Professor Finnelan broke the silence.

“It’s a good thing that Diana wasn’t too seriously injured by your sudden outburst.” she continued. “Whatever would make you do such a thing?”

“I told you, she destroyed my broom!” snapped Akko, pointing to Diana. “She did it! I know she did!”

“Atsuko,” intervened Holbrooke, “While I understand your frustration, what you did was uncalled for. Not only that, but what makes you so sure that it was Diana who did it?”

“Are you kidding?!” shouted Akko in response. “She’s had it out for me ever since she laid eyes on me! And when I’m finally better than her at something, she gets jealous and ruins my chance to achieve my dreams!”

“And this is what makes you positive that it was Diana?” asked Badcock. “No proof, no evidence; just this hunch over a little rivalry that you two share?”

Akko growled before shouting.

“Great! Just great! Fine! Take her side! What else is new?! Who cares about I feel as long as Blondie gets what she wants, and gets away with it scott-free? Really, WHO GIVES A CRAP ABOUT HOW I FEEL?!”

Diana would have responded, but she could only look to the corner with sadness in her eyes. The band-aid on her chin and marks on her neck added fuel to the dumpster fire that was the current predicament.

“Don’t take that tone with me, Young Lady!” retorted Badcock. “Were it up to me, I’d move you into the troll bathhouse for the rest of the year! Maybe then you’d learn to control that sewer you call a mo-!”

“That’s enough, Samantha.” interrupted Holbrooke. “What have I told you about being so fussy with students?”

Professor Badcock simply pouted, and turned away while muttering. 

“Whatever…” grumbled Akko as she looked down. “Just give me my detention so we can get this over with.”

Holbrooke looked around the room nervously and sadly. Ursula may not have seen this look before, but she could already tell that it didn’t bode well.

“...I’m sorry, Miss Kagari.” said Holbrooke sadly. “But, I’m afraid it’s not that simple this time.”

Everyone, including Diana looked towards Holbrooke in wonder of what she would say next.

“...W-What do you mean?” asked Akko nervously. Holbrooke sighed.

“Well, you see,” Holbrooke hesitated. “given the circumstances of your actions, I’m, I’m afraid, a-afraid…” Holbrooke trailed off, but Finnelan was there to take up her speech.

“What I believe the headmistress is trying to say, MIss Kagari,” said Finnelan grimly. “Is that you’ve been given too many second chances before. You can only break so many rules, after all, and you can only be given so many detentions.”

“So what does that mean?” asked Akko in a much more nervous voice. Finnelan looked Akko directly in the eye.

“Atsuko Kagari, you are _ expelled _ from Luna Nova.”

Ursula and Diana gasped out loud. Professor Nelson almost fainted upon learning that the school’s one chance to win internationals had just gone down the drain. And there was Akko, tears starting once more.

“...No,” she mumbled. “No, y-you can’t, you can’t do that. That’s not fair…!”

“I’m sorry Miss Kagari,” said Holbrooke sincerely, “I wish that it didn’t have to be this way. But, the school was almost sued when something like this happened years ago. And we’re still facing financial issues today. If there was another way, we’d take it, but…” Holbrooke couldn’t even finish her sentence without looking away.

“B-But, but, but…” stammered Akko.

“No ‘buts’ Miss Kagari,” interrupted Finnelan. “You’ve broken way too many rules as is, and this was the final straw. You must be punished for your actions.”

“...I won’t let you do that, Finnelan.”

Finnelan looked up and saw Ursula stare upon her with protective anger as she stood in front of Akko. If the brunette had been a little bear cub, then Finnelan had just woken up Mama Bear.

“Do I think Akko was right in what she did? No.” went on Ursula. “But if you think that you can just throw her out like garbage, then you’ll have to get through me to do it.”

“You’re fighting a battle that’s already been lost, Miss Callistis.” retorted Finnelan. “If this is your decision, then know that we will not hesitate to terminate your contract with Luna Nova, ensuring that you’ll never be able to teach magic again.”

“You can hang me from the gallows for all I care!” proclaimed Ursula proudly. “As long as I’m still here, Atsuko Kagari will graduate from Luna Nova! And I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens!”

“Don’t do this, Ursula.” said Finnelan. “Trust me when I say that risking your entire career for one student isn’t worth-”

“Please Professor, don’t expel Akko.”

Everyone went completely silent, turning to the voice that had finally come out of Diana Cavendish. She went on, still looking sad.

“...While I do agree that Atsuko was a little extreme in her actions. The Black Comet was the first broom she was able to ride on her own. And seeing a prized possession like that destroyed would make anyone else act in a similar manner.”

All the other teachers could only stare in awe at what they were seeing. Diana Cavendish defending Atsuko Kagari? The two practically hated each other! One would think that Diana would be the happiest out of all of them that Akko would be getting expelled. Yet, here she was, defending Atsuko as if the two had been lifelong friends. Holbrook looked to Diana with curiosity.

“What exactly is it you’re trying to tell us, Miss Cavendish?”

“I’m not saying that Akko should go unpunished,” replied Diana. “but as long you don’t expel her; I’m willing to let bygones be bygones…”

Finnelan now spoke up.

“Well I’m sorry Miss Cavendish, but despite your family’s status, you don’t exactly get a say in what happens to-”

“Please,” said Diana, looking to Finnelan with a mix of guilt and anger. “It’s the least you could do, _ Professor Finnelan _.” 

Finnelan looked back to Diana with her trademark sternness. So it seemed Diana now wanted more out of their little bargain. Finnelan knew she was still the one in control. She still had what Diana wanted, so even if Diana were to tell someone of their little secret, Finnelan would reveal the blonde’s secret. 

Still, Diana did follow through on their deal, and if Finnelan was being honest with herself, Atsuko wasn’t entirely wrong about her assumptions. 

“...Very well, then.” she sighed. “You’re very lucky, Miss Kagari.” Akko looked over to Finnelan, her anger more than apparent. 

“However, this won’t go unnoticed. As punishment, you will be performing various odd jobs by yourself for the next month.”

“...Fine.” muttered Akko. Finnelan looked to her watch.

“I believe that concludes this little meeting.” she spoke to everyone. “Unless you have anything else to add, Headmistress?”

“...I’d like to speak with you, _ privately _ afterwards, Anne.” she said ominously. “Other than that, you may all leave.”

With that notion, everyone headed out the door. Badcock grumbled to Professor Lukic about how Finnelan was being “too soft” on Atsuko, and that if she had her way, Akko would be sent to juvenile hall. Ursula shot Akko a sad glance. She may have one this battle, but Ursula knew that the war was far from over.

Once all were out, Holbrooke turned her attention to Finnelan, and she didn’t seem happy to see her. 

“Well?” asked Finnelan. “Let’s hear it.”

“Anne,” began Holbrooke, “You’re going to tell me the truth. Did you have anything to do with this?”

Finnelan looked away suddenly, not wanting to look the headmistress in the eyes..

“And if I did?” 

Holbrooke sighed with disappointment.

“I know you still hold yourself accountable for what happened all those years ago.” she went on. “But trying to pretend it never happened by sweeping it under the rug isn’t going it any better.”

Finnelan shuddered as she was reminded of her past. No matter how many times she told herself it wasn’t her fault, that nagging voice kept saying that if she hadn’t done more, it would never have happened in the first place.

“...I told you before,” stammered Finnelan. “I’m not making the same mistakes again.” She turned back to Holbrooke with unshed tears of anger.

“And I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure that I don't.”

* * *

Diana meanwhile, was making her way back to the dorm. She had been given the rest of the day off, along with Akko, to try and get her bearings. However, Diana knew these bearings were going to be lost for a long time. As she turned the corner, she saw Akko stomping her way back to her dorm. Diana sighed as she put a hand on Akko’s shoulder.

“...Akko, I’m sorry about all of this. You have every right to be mad, I just want you to-”

Diana stopped as Akko threw her hand off of her shoulder. Akko the turned to Diana, with a face like an angry tiger. She pointed to the blonde.

“You’re gonna **get it** , Blondie.” she said in an ominous tone. “And I’ll make sure it **hurts** when you do.”

With that final sentenment, Akko stomped down the hallway before disappearing down the hallway.

Diana simply looked down for a minute or two, before quietly making her way back to her own dorm. When she finally made her way to the blue team’s room, she closed the door behind her, and locked it. Diana then crashed onto her bed, with a lot on her mind.

It was already noon and it had already felt like a long day. Diana stared to the ceiling with guilt swallowing her heart. She would’ve felt scared by the threat the brunette had made to her earlier, but she knew Akko’s anger wasn’t misplaced.

Diana felt wetness begin to fall from eyes. She sat up on right on her bed and reached for the nearby bedside drawer. She pulled it open and pulled out an old picture frame. Diana then brought the frame into view.

In the picture was a small girl with blonde hair, smiling brightly as she hugged the taller figure next to her. The woman, who shared the little blonde girl’s hair, returned the girl’s embrace with a smaller, but still cheerful smile. 

Diana’s lips trembled before hugging her knees and setting out quiet sobs. She was mad with herself, mad that she had done what she had, and all for what? Being jealous of someone else? Someone who had hurt her, yes, but two wrongs don't make one right. Diana wiped away her tears as best she could before looking back to the treasured photo.

I, I’m sorry, Mother…” she choked out, “I’m so sorry for breaking my promise…”


	10. Show Me

**Chapter 10:**

“_ Metamorphie Vestesse_!”

A glow of green energy appeared, followed by a cloud of smoke. Once it cleared, Professor Ursula came back into view, but rather than her traditional robes and hat, a black suit and tie with bowler hat stood in their place. Ursula showed off her newly acquired apparel briefly before raising her wand once more. After waving it around her clothes, they faded back into her usual robes. She turned back to her pupil.

“Clothing transformation spells really come in handy for a witch when they need to change quickly for something,” Ursula told Akko. “I know I used it on one or two occasions to look more presentable at meetings.” Ursula laughed at her little joke but stopped when she noticed that she was the only one laughing. Akko simply looked at her instructor with hardly any emotion in her eyes.

Ever since the incident with Diana, Akko’s tutoring sessions had to be rescheduled so that she could serve her punishment. Sometimes they had to shorten certain days, or just cancel them altogether. In this case, Akko had to clean out the goblin’s shower house beforehand, which took a long time, meaning she had to meet Ursula later than usual, to the point where it was already dark outside.

But that wasn’t the only issue, Akko seemed to have lost the arrogance that she had while still having the Black Comet, but in its place was sadness and depression. Akko would now hardly even smile for anything, bringing down the enthusiasm of everyone around her. Sucy didn’t even want to try and poison her, knowing that she more than likely wouldn’t get a reaction out of Akko.

Hopefully, Akko would cheer up when she had a go at this spell, it was one of the more simple spells that could be performed. Ursula cleared her throat, awkwardly.

“So, then,” she said quietly, “Why not give it a try yourself, Akko?”

“...Okay.” she muttered as she picked herself up out of her seat. Akko then held her wand out in the position Ursula had shown her. The tip of the wand began glowing green. She closed her eyes and then recited:

“_ Metamorphie Vestesse _.”

There was a flash of green, followed by a cloud of smoke. Ursula covered her eyes from the brief brightness and looked towards Akko as the smoke cleared. Once it did, she beamed in delight as she saw Akko dressed in Shiny Chariot’s stage costume.

“Great job, Akko!” applauded Ursula. “And on your first try too!”

“Great…” muttered Akko, looking at her outfit without a hint of interest. “Whoop dee doo…” Akko returned to her seat as her Shiny Chariot costume faded back into her school uniform. Ursula’s grin dropped as Akko went back behind the desk and slumped down. Ursula walked over to the brunette and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, cheer up!” encouraged Ursula, “You’re getting better!”

“I know that,” replied Akko. “but these are just stupid spells.”

“Oh Akko, I know you don’t mean that,” said Ursula. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“What do _ you _ think?”

Ursula lost her smile once more. She knew what Akko was talking about.

“You’re still a little upset over your broom?”

Akko let out a depressed moan, giving Ursula the answer. Ursula sighed.

“Akko, while I don’t condone what you did to Diana, I do understand how you’re feeling; that broom meant a lot to you I bet, and to see it vandalized in such a way would make you mad.”

Akko simply nodded in response as Ursula went on. 

“But now that I think about it, I kinda see it as a blessing in disguise.”

Akko looked up in confusion and anger towards her instructor.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she questioned.

“Well, no offense Akko,” answered Ursula, “but you were getting a little too big for your britches when you started flying. And that was starting to affect those around you.”

Akko would’ve denied it, had it not seemed so far from the truth. Sucy, Amanda, Diana, and Ursula had been treated unjustly by the brunette while she had been riding the broom...

“Besides, that doesn’t mean you can’t still fly a broom or try-out for internationals!” Ursula comfortingly, “You can always use your school-issued one!” 

Akko began to growl. Ursula looked over in nervousness, getting ready to ask what was wrong before Akko threw her textbook in the air out of frustration.

“You think I didn’t try that already?!” she snapped, “The stupid thing doesn’t even get off the ground! I may as well be using a tree limb! Now I’ll never go to internationals, OR achieve my dreams, all thanks to that little-”

Akko stopped when she saw Ursula gaze upon her in horror as if she was a demon who had just been summoned from the deepest pits of hell. But was there really a difference at this point? Akko looked down in shame.

“...I, I-I’m sorry, Professor,” she said quietly as she trailed off, “I was, I was just…”

“It’s alright, Akko.” replied Ursula, “I understand.”

Just then, the door swung open, and in came Amanda O'Neill, already in a set of pajamas for the night.

“Hey there,” she greeted, “I just came to see how Akko was doing,” she looked to the brunette, “I know you usually have tutoring at this time, and I haven’t really seen you since...well, y’know.”

“...Sorry about that,” replied Akko, “I guess I’ve just been really busy with a ton of things.”

“Right…” said Amanda, unsure if Akko was telling the truth. There was a momentary awkward silence before Ursula spoke.

“Well then,” she said shyly, “I think that’s all the time we have for tonight. Why don’t you go get some sleep, Akko?”

“...Alright,” replied Akko, and she picked herself up out of her seat and headed for the door.

“You want me to walk back with you?” asked Amanda, “It’s kinda dark, and you could get lost.”

“Thanks,” answered Akko, still looking glum. “But I think I’ll manage.” And with that, Akko walked out the door and disappeared into the corridors of Luna Nova. 

Once Akko was out the door, Amanda shut it and turned to face the professor, both sharing the same concerned face.

“How’s she doing?” asked Amanda.

“...Alright, I suppose,” answered Ursula, “On the one hand, she’s not as full of herself as she was before. But now, she just seems so out of it and depressed.”

“I see what you mean,” put in Amanda, “I talked to Lotte, and she told me Akko’s hardly said a word to her or Sucy for the last two days. It’s like she’s a ghost or something.”

Ursula nodded in agreement as Amanda went on.

“I don’t get it, why does the Black Comet mean so much to her? I mean, it was the first broom she flew on her own, but, why doesn’t she just use her school-issued one?”

Ursula blushed and looked to her feet. Despite recommending that same idea to Akko earlier, she knew it wouldn’t make any difference. There was a reason Akko’s school broom wouldn’t work for her. And she and only one other person knew the reason why.

“...So, what do we do now?”

Ursula looked up to see the fiery-haired witch looking at her with questioning eyes. Ursula cleared her throat before continuing.

“Well,” replied Ursula, “Whatever effects the Black Comet had on Akko seemed to have dissipated, for the most part anyway.” she looked back to Amanda

“I’d say keep an eye on her for the time being, make sure she doesn’t do anything rash,” she told Amanda, “I may still talk to some of the other professors, see if they know anything about the broom.”

“Sounds like a plan,” agreed Amanda as she headed for the door. “Well, I’m going to bed, let’s talk later.”

“Of course!” replied Ursula, “I’ll let you know if I find anything out. Have a good night!”

Amanda waved goodbye, and walked out the door, closing it behind it.

Once Ursula was sure she was alone. She sighed to herself and went to her wardrobe. After changing into her pajamas, she took off her glasses set them down on the coffee table, not that she really needed them, they were only reading glasses, after all, they just helped with her disguise.

Next to the mirror stood Alcor on his perch. Ursula simply nodded to him as she looked at herself in the mirror. Sighing once more, she raised her wand and recited the spell she had been practicing with Akko.

“_ Metamorphie Vestesse _.”

Her outfit remained the same, but her navy hair started to fade away, and give way into a scarlet red. It was a color she was more than familiar with. The color of hair she had been born with. The hair color of one Chariot Du Nord.

The white crow cawwed out to the witch. To an outsider, it may have seemed like the bird was just making noise, but it was well known that witches could communicate with crows and other familiars. The scarlet-haired witch then turned to the bird in question.

“I know I can’t hide this forever, Alcor,” she replied. “I’ll tell Akko when the time is right.”

Alcor cawwed once more, making the witch begin to fume.

“I don’t know when,” she stated, angrily. “But not now, Akko’s going through enough as is. Besides…”

She looked at her herself in the mirror and only saw shame and guilt reflect in her eyes.

“What would she even say?” the witch asked herself. “If she knew that it’s because of **me** she can never really fly a broom…?”

* * *

Lotte and Sucy were working on homework when the door creaked open, and a miserable brunette walked in. Lotte took notice and decided to try and cheer her up.

“How was your tutoring session, Akko?” asked Lotte kindly.

“...Fine,” muttered Akko. “I was able to do the clothes changing spell.”

“That’s great!” said Lotte, “Now you’re one step closer to being a better witch!”

“I guess so…” replied Akko meekly, slumping onto her bed. Lotte frowned.

“Still getting over what happened?” she asked, Akko simply nodded. Lotte continued.

“I would feel bad if I were in your shoes Akko, but look on the bright side! At least you weren’t expelled.”

“May as well be…” murmured Akko. “Can’t even be in internationals…”

“Oh give it a break, already.”

Akko and Lotte looked over to see Sucy, staring at Akko with less angry, but more annoyed eyes.

“If you ask me, that broom getting destroyed was the best thing that could’ve happened to you.”

Akko began to growl, as Lotte began to panic.

“Sucy! Not now!”

“Lotte, please.”

Sucy looked to Lotte with reassurance, Lotte nodded quietly and stood back. Sucy then walked over to the bottom bunk and placed a hand on Akko’s shoulder.

“I know you’re upset over this Akko, but I mean it when I say the Black Comet was not making you a good person. There’s nothing quite as dangerous as a massive ego; if you ever meet whoever did it, you should thank them for it.”

Akko simply looked up. That had been the most unhurtful thing that Sucy had said to her in a long time. Granted it wasn’t exactly meant to nice, but it was far from an insult.

Then came another brief pain in her temple like before, only this one was brief. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, however, as it still caused Akko to grip her head in pain Sucy stared as Lotte began to take notice as well. Luckily it only lasted for roughly ten seconds, and Akko sat back up when it was done. Lotte was preparing to ask a question.

“A-Are you okay?”

“...I’m fine,” mumbled Akko. But Sucy wasn’t buying it.

“Just tell us now, before it gets wo-”

“I said I’m fine,” replied Akko, sounding more annoyed now, but she knew she wasn’t, whatever was wrong with her, she needed help with and didn’t know how to ask. What would they say?

“...Just turn the lights out,” she grumbled, “I’ll sleep it off.”

Lotte wanted to protest, but Akko clearly didn’t want to dive further into the issues she had, whatever they might be. So, Lotte dissipated the candles on her desk and climbed back up onto the top bunk. Sucy simply shrugged and returned to her single bed. 

Akko sighed to herself once more as she pulled some blankets over her body. She looked towards the wall and could just barely make out the magic festival Shiny Chariot poster. Akko remembered that first Chariot show, how it had amazed her, left her in a trance of awe, and given her a love of magic. Akko was glad that there was someone like Shiny Chariot who was nice enough to inspire people, she had wanted to be like her so badly, but she had just spent the last few weeks of school harassing people, all because she had finally been able to fly a broom. Shiny Chariot may have been amazing with her magic, but she was never arrogant with the attention she got…

“_Maybe Sucy and Ursula are right…_” she thought to herself as her eyes began to droop. “_Losing_ _the Black Comet may be for the best…”_

_ Is it really? Because now you’re just as pathetic as before you had it. _

Akko looked up and saw that she was back at the fields, and just by her feet was her destroyed broom. Not the most comforting of sights, especially given that she had no idea how she got to the fields from her bed; or why it was now daytime. 

“Look! That idiot commoner broke her own broom!”

Akko shot a look in the direction of the voice and saw a group of girls pointing and laughing at her. She was all too familiar with this sight, but there was something about it this time that made it especially hurt. The group went on laughing, with more joining in, each providing their own snide remarks.

“How stupid can you get?”

“And to think you were gonna make internationals.”

“Just get outta here! Who’d miss you?”

Akko’s eyes began to form tears, as covered her ears to try and block out the noise, but she couldn’t; their laughter just kept getting louder and louder. Akko wanted it to stop, but it wouldn’t. Her temper kept rising, the louder the laughter got.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up,” she kept repeating, in some hope that would make everything go quiet, but it didn’t. In fact, the noise got even louder.

“Shut up, shut up…” 

If they didn’t soon, Akko felt like she would explode, and take someone with her in the blast. Then, out of the laughter came an all-too-familiar voice that whispered in her, and as soon as it spoke, activated Akko’s self destruct switch.

“Looks like you won’t be flying anytime soon, will you? ** _You bitch._ **”

Akko let out a rage-filled scream as she swung her newly formed fist in the direction of the voice. It then collided with another girl’s face, causing the said girl to fall to the ground, but Akko’s rage wasn’t quenched just yet, she jumped on top of the girl, and began wailing her fist at the girl’s face. The screamed in terror and pain as Akko kept throwing punch after punch, until... 

“STOP!”

Akko looked to see Finnelan running towards her in a panic, Akko remembered this, she had seen it in another dream earlier. It was one of her first weird dreams she had been having since she had the Black Comet. Looks like now she knew why Finnelan was running the first time.

Akko then looked back to the girl, who she noticed had blonde hair that was formed in a ponytail, crying her eyes out, and begging Akko to stop. Blood had begun dripping from her mouth and nose, her right eye had been swollen, and her cheeks were plastered with bruises. Akko sighed to herself.

“What good is this gonna do?” she asked “It’s won’t bring my broom back.” 

She turned away and looked down at her feet in shame. She knew she was right, taking her anger out on others wasn’t going to solve anything. Even if it felt satisfying to give others what she felt they deserved, there was nothing she could do to fix her broom.

_ Maybe there is something you can do, and all you need is a helping hand to do it. _

Akko stopped in her tracks as everything around her went black. She looked around, wondering what was going on. Then came a faint green glow, that Akko had seen somewhere before. She recognized it as soon as the glow got brighter. It was the sorcerer’s stone, the very thing that gave Luna Nova it’s magical energy. 

“But how did I get here?” she asked herself. 

Then she took notice of something, or rather someone before the stone. Akko could barely make out who they were, but she saw that their hair was shortly cut, almost like someone she had seen before, maybe at the club? In front of them was some sort of circle she had drawn on the ground that looked like something out of Professor Finnelan’s advanced studies class, and in its center was a broom case, with a very familiar-looking broom.

“Hey!” shouted Akko, “What do you think you’re doing?! That’s my broom!” 

Akko then began to sprint towards the figure. But just before she got there, they turned to reveal the face of a girl with dark blue eyes and an almost wicked smile on her face. Akko skidded to a stop in fear. Akko would’ve asked who they were, but a burst of green energy erupted from the sorcerer’s stone and headed straight for the two. Akko screamed as she covered her eyes from the blinding light.

Once she was sure that the brightness was gone, Akko looked around her. The girl from before was now gone. Akko looked around the area, wondering where they could’ve gone. Then she looked towards what sounded like electricity buzzing, and let out a gasp. For lying before her within the small circle, was the Black Comet, looking as good as new, like nothing had ever happened to it at all.

Akko was at a loss for words. Should she be happy that her broom was seemingly repaired for free? Or should she be fearful of the mysterious forces that be that had made it possible? Whichever the two, they both seemed to leave Akko in her current state of awe. 

_ It’s amazing what someone can do with a little fusion magic… _

Akko looked up and jumped. The same girl from before now stood before her. The girl let out a quiet chuckle at Akko’s scare, and then looked towards the Black Comet with an almost obsessed grin.

“You were right earlier, you know…” said the girl suddenly, “Hurting others isn’t going to fix the Black Comet.”

Akko stammered for words before the girl spoke again.

“But maybe if you had someone help you out with your little predicament,” she said. “Then let’s just say, you won’t be getting laughed at any time soon.”

“W-What, what’re you saying?” asked Akko nervously. The girl then turned back to Akko with a more sinister grin than before.

“You and me, Akko?” began the girl, “We can do things, all sorts of things, amazing things, incredible things, things that can make sure people **get it**.” She then extended out a hand to the brunette.

“All you need to do is let me show you…”

Akko looked towards the hand hesitantly. While this girl’s offers were tempting, whatever they might be, Akko had her suspicions that there was more to this than the girl was letting on. That she had some sort of ulterior motive to this agreement. 

However, the last part did pique Akko’s interest. Making sure that people would “get it” was something that appealed to her. There were many people she knew at school who she felt needed to “get it”; more specifically a particular blonde one…

Making her decision, Akko hesitantly gripped the girl's hand and shook it. The girl then smiled again, and the sorcerer’s stone began to glow once more before sending out a final blinding light…

Akko jumped up from her bed and looked around her. She could just barely make out Sucy lying on her bed, sleeping her cares away. Akko then heard the sound of snoring from above, confirming that Lotte was now asleep. Akko thought back to her dream, assuming it was a dream, right? There was no way that Akko had actually made a deal with that girl, (who for all she knew probably didn't even exist), that would fix her broom right? Right? There was only one way to find out. 

Ever so quietly, Akko grabbed the lantern and lit it before stepping out of her room and walking towards the broom closets. All the while she remained as quiet as a mouse, knowing the penalty for being out too late past curfew from many times before. 

She had kept her broom in the closets with all the other brooms as that new rule was still very much in play. And Akko wasn’t excluded from it, even with a broom that was unrideable.

Luckily she was able to make it to the broom closets without getting caught. She looked for the one that she had set hers in, and slowly opened the door. Each of the students had been given a designated cubby hole for their brooms, with each cubby being in alphabetical order. Luckily it wasn’t hard for her to find hers, with the case sticking out slightly.

Akko slowly pulled her broom out of the cubby hole, and set it on the ground. She unlocked the locks with a click, and lifted the top open. She then looked inside to see the familiar sight of her broom, still destroyed, the bristled end still a tangled mess of horsehair, the splintered pieces of the broomstick, and the spear-shaped end and handle still broken apart- wait a minute.

Akko slowly picked up the piece in her hand, one end may have been broken off, but the other end with the handle was the spear-shaped end as if that piece hadn’t been broken before.

But it HAD been broken before, Akko remembered when she first saw it that day it was the first thing she noticed. And yet, here it was, the **RM **initials still shining in the night with the glow of the lantern.

But how was this possible? Akko knew she had seen that piece broken, and no one had ever laid a finger on her broom after seeing what she had done to Diana. So there was no way anyone else could’ve done it. Well maybe not someone at Luna Nova, that is…

Akko then remembered her dream, the deal she had made with the girl. About how she and Akko could do all sorts of things if they worked together; and Akko didn’t even have to do anything. Well, there was one thing.

With a sinister smile now upon her face, Akko stood up and looked towards the remains of the Black Comet with a haunting look of anticipation.

“Alright then,” she said. “..._ Show me _.”


	11. Dark Intentions

**Chapter 11:**

The day at Luna Nova was about to reach its end. There was only one class period remaining; and for many, that was Professor Nelson’s flight class. After retrieving their brooms from the broom closets, the students had begun to make their fields, most of them a little nervous for the day.

After the events of that one particular class with the destroyed Black Comet, Nelson had decided to put relays on hold for the next few classes, and they would start them today. While the thought of getting dropped from internationals still frightened some of the students, many were still a little shaky from the infamous class. Not many had seen Atsuko Kagari so angry before, nor had they seen anyone being strangled before, let alone Diana Cavendish.

Speaking of Diana, the blonde in question somberly retrieved her broom from her designated cubby. All the while, her two teammates were gossiping about the day’s events and the upcoming class.

“Well, today’s the day!” said Barbara, “You think we’ll get qualified?”

“I think we should,” replied Hannah, “As long as we stay out of the bottom three, we should be fine.”

“That’s true,” said Barbara, “Besides, it’ll be much easier without that airhead Akko and her precious Black Comet!”

Both began to giggle slightly. Neither one took notice of Diana stopping in her tracks at the mention of the broom.

“I know,” jeered in Hannah, “I don’t know how she ever thought she could get to Diana’s level, let alone that fraud Chariot’s! Heck, she’ll probably never be a witch, with or without that-”

“Beg pardon, girls.” interrupted Diana, causing her teammates to stop talking and look to her. “But, do you think you could discuss this at another time?”

“Oh, sure thing Diana,” replied Hannah. “Sorry if we made you uncomfortable…”

“It’s,” Diana hesitated. “It’s fine.” She picked up her broom and began heading for the fields.

“I’ll meet you two out there.” And with that, Diana walked out of the closet, leaving her two teammates with much on their minds.

“What’s with her?” asked Barbara out loud. “She’s been acting weird lately.”

“Well she was strangled a few days ago,” suggested Hannah, “Maybe she’s dealing with shock from that.”

But it wasn't shock that made Diana act so strange, rather it was guilt. Diana had seen the way Akko had been behaving after the Black Comet was destroyed, and it almost made Diana feel like she had stepped into an alternate dimension. She had seen Akko get sad before, but this was something completely different.

At the very least Akko had lost her attitude that she had gained with the Black Comet; but she was so quiet and depressed that Diana almost wished for her to say anything, even if it was insulting.

And just to add the cherry to the sundae of sadness, Diana was responsible for all of it. Granted she had been blackmailed by Finnelan into destroying the broom, but the guilt still stuck to her like a leech, a leech that wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon.

Diana buried these thoughts deep into her mind as she got in line at the field. Professor Nelson was out on the course setting the obstacles, leaving the students time to gossip before class started. But Diana ignored these as she took notice of a certain brunette now making her way to the field, with a certain guitar-like case. The blonde’s eyes widened in confusion.

Why would Akko be taking out a case with a destroyed broom? And for that matter, why would she be taking out a destroyed broom in the first place? Had she been able to fix it? Not likely, Akko wasn’t exactly skilled when it came to spellwork, so the was little chance she had been able to use a repair spell to fix it.

On the bright side, she was smiling. Granted, it was that cocky smile that most had become accustomed to at this point, rather than the perky smile she once had, but a smile nonetheless. But that raised the question: What was she smiling about?

“Alright, let’s get this started!”

Diana was brought out of her thoughts by Professor Nelson’s sudden shouting. Every other student stood at attention as the professor landed before them in the center. She pulled out her clipboard.

“Okay ladies, today we start relays for real!” ordered Nelson. “You’ll be split up into groups of ten, and stand at your assigned starting line. When you hear the pistol, you start. If you are last in your group you will be eliminated, and ineligible for internationals! No complaints, no horseplay. Got it?”

An echo of “Yes Ma’am!” traveled around the students. Nelson nodded in response and began reading out names. Diana meanwhile turned her attention to Akko, who was chatting with Lotte. Whatever they were talking about, it was making Lotte seem nervous. Suddenly, Akko turned her head to Diana and displayed a brief scowl to the blonde. And while Diana couldn’t exactly make it out, Akko’s eyes seem to have a tint of yellow.

Ordinarily, Diana would just look this off, but there was something about Akko’s scowl that made Diana feel uncomfortable, almost scared as if it were an omen of bad things to come. But what bad things? Was Akko planning to sabotage the race for Diana? She had figured out that it was Diana who destroyed the broom. But then again, Akko wasn’t exactly the brightest, so she more than likely didn’t have much planned for Diana.

“Diana!”

Diana jumped when she heard her name being called. She turned to face Barbara.

“You okay?”

“...I’m alright.” sighed Diana, “I just sort of, got distracted for a moment.”

“Oh, okay then!” replied Barbara. “But your name was called by the way. You’ll be starting at the eastern tower.”

“Eastern tower, right.” Diana grabbed her broom and began making her way. “Wish me luck!”

“You’ll do great!” shouted back Barbara.

But despite the encouragement, Diana was nervous deep down inside. Not for losing the race, but for whatever that supposed omen meant for her, and for Akko…

* * *

It wasn’t long before the relay before the eastern tower group was going. After them, it would be time for the eastern tower to begin their relay, including Diana and Akko.

Everyone was getting ready to begin, they were polishing their brooms, getting a last-minute drink of water from their canteens, and standing at the ready at the starting line, waiting for the starting pistol to fire. Diana had just finished polishing her broom before turning to look at Akko, who had just been leaning against the wall with her arms folded with the same smirk as before.

“_She’s up to something,_” pondered Diana to herself, “_But what? A prank? Did she hide some sort of potion along the path?_”

Diana was brought out of her thoughts when Sarah, a fellow student asked the brunette a question.

“Hey Akko, how are you gonna compete in the relay? Isn’t your broom still broken?”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” replied Akko with a smug grin. Sarah looked confused.

“Your broom? Black Comet? The one you claim that Diana destroyed?”

“Oh that broom!” said Akko as she kneeled down and unbuckled the broom case open. “I don’t think that should be a problem.”

Everyone now looked over to Akko, curious at what she meant by that statement. Akko then lifted the case open, and everyone gasped when they saw what she pulled out.

Akko smirked as she held out in front of her, the Black Comet in all its glory. Not a scratch could be seen on it, any signs that it had been destroyed were completely gone. In fact, it almost looked brand new.

“You fixed it?” asked one of the other students.

“It wasn’t easy,” replied Akko, “But nothing a little elbow grease and a helping hand can’t handle.”

Everyone was in almost equal awe at the sight of the broom being repaired, but they each paled in comparison to the shock that befell Diana Cavendish at the moment,

“_...How?!_” she questioned in her mind. “_I broke it in half with my bare hands! There’s no way she knows repair magic to that level!_”

“Cat got your tongue, Blondie?”

Diana jumped at the sudden voice and turned to face Akko, who now stood in front of her, smirking.

“What’s got you so jumpy all of a sudden?” said Akko as if she already knew. 

“You,...You’ve repaired it,” replied Diana hesitantly.

“Well, aren’t you perceptive?” Said Akko smugly.

Diana stared, unsure of what to say. On the one hand, Akko now had a chance to be in internationals and achieve some of her dreams. But Diana remembered the threat that Akko had given her after the meeting. But how would Akko use the Black Comet to make sure Diana would “get it”? Winning the relay? Maybe, but even with Akko, Diana was still one of the fastest riders on campus. So that didn’t seem likely.

Diana's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill blast of Professor Nelson’s whistle, signifying that it was time for the eastern tower group to begin their relay. Everyone went to the starting line and stood in position, awaiting the sound of gunfire to set them off. Diana ended up standing next to Akko, who had already put the Black Comet between her knees. The blonde cleared her throat and offered a hand to Atsuko.

“Well, even with the surprise of your sudden broom repairs; let’s try and keep this race fair, and best of luck to you…”

Akko stared at the hand with an almost annoyed frown before turning to Diana with a look that sent shivers down the blonde’s spine.

“Trust me, I’m not the one who needs it…” replied Akko ominously.

***BANG***

There went the starting pistol, and with an echo of “_Tia Freyre_!” Each of the witches blasted off from the eastern tower, and onto the path before them. Diana closed her eyes as she felt the wind blow in her face. Three of her classmates had already passed her, and they were now on the tail of the Black Comet, which was zooming in the lead.

Diana may or may not have been jealous of Akko and her broom before, but all that seemed to be gone now. While she did want to catch up to the brunette, it wasn’t for the reasons one might think. Diana was curious as to how and why Akko was able to fix her broom. And she figured that maybe by seeing Akko in action up close, she could get an idea of what was _really_ going on here.

However, first, she was going to have to get past the three people in front of her. While it should’ve been easy, the three had been training well for the past few days, and their effort showed. But Diana had been training as well, so it was time to show off what she could do!

Pushing herself harder, she made her way past the first witch in front of her. The second one looked back for a moment and her mouth dropped in surprise. But before she could stop Diana from passing her, the blonde was right beside her and moving ahead. Now all that remained in Diana’s way was Sarah…

But Sarah had gotten the chance to look behind her and see Diana making her way to the front, and was just before Diana could pass, Sarah moved right in front of the blonde.

Diana’s eyes alit with determination as the racers began to enter into the heavily wooded area with trees as tall as how high they were. She moved from side-to-side, trying to get past the red-haired witch, but Sarah wasn’t giving up so easily, with every move that Diana made, Sarah was one step ahead in keeping the blonde behind her.

“Sarah!” shouted Diana, “Please, you have to let me pass!”

“Fat chance Cavendish!” replied Sarah, “I may not be able to beat Akko, but I can certainly beat you!”

“This isn’t about the race!” retorted Diana, “There’s something going on with Akko, and I need to get a closer look at her to find out what!”

“Likely story!”

“It’s true!” argued Diana. “How would Akko be able to repair her broom so quickly?! You and everyone else know about her spell quality!”

That made Sarah stop and think. It was definitely strange how Akko was able to fix her broom so fast. Maybe there was more to it than was being let on. At least that what Diana was saying. So, maybe she should let her pass?

Sarah was brought out of her thoughts when she took notice of the blonde hair that was now in front of her and zooming further towards the end.

“Hey! You tricked me!”

* * *

Diana paid no second thought. She didn’t mean to trick Sarah, all she had wanted to do was explain to the girl what the situation was, but when Sarah became distracted, Diana saw her chance and took it. Maybe she would apologize to Sarah later, but for now, it was time to get a good look at Akko on her broom and find out just what-wait a minute.

Diana slowed down ever slightly and looked around the trees. Akko, nor her broom were anywhere in sight.

“_Where could she have gone?_” Wondered Diana. Had she thrown in the towel and quit the race? Not likely, with that cocky attitude of hers, Akko would still be racing during a twister! Had she used an invisibility spell? Even more unlikely, not only due to Akko’s spell skill but also what was the point? This was a contest of speed, so her being invisible would provide little tactical advantage against her opponents.

“Took you long enough, Blondie.”

Diana turned her head to the direction of the voice, only to find no one there. Diana fumed briefly.

“You know hiding in the trees counts as horseplay, and therefore against the rules,” she shouted.

“You say that like I care.” came Akko’s voice again, taking on a more sinister tone.

“Akko, please come out, wherever you are,” asked Diana, beginning to grow nervous.

“Why? So you can snap my broom in half again?”

Diana’s fear level rose like a thermometer in a volcano. Not only did Akko figure out on her own that it was the blonde who had destroyed her broom, but now she was toying with her over the matter.

“Akko, please.” Asked Diana once more, as she began to exit the wooded area, and back towards the school grounds. “There’s something wrong with you. I just want to help!”

“It’s too late for that now.” retorted Akko, still hiding in the trees. “No one ever touches my broom, and if they do, then I’ll make sure they regret it. Speaking of which…”

Diana had just exited the woods and was now in view of almost everyone at the finish line. Just below her was a pile of large and jagged rocks. Diana was getting ready to lower herself before out of nowhere came a silver and black broom in front of her, carrying a brunette with a sinister smile. Diana stopped in immediate fear at the sight.

“What the-”

“Now comes the part where you GET IT!”

Akko did a summersault in the air as she extended out her foot, kicking Diana off her broom, and sending the blonde to the pile of rocks below, screaming.

Diana flailed her arms around, hoping that someone would catch her before the rocks did. And while Professor Nelson could see what was happening and already zooming her way towards the falling blonde, she was too late as Diana came closer and closer to the rocks before…

***CRUNCH***

There was nothing but silence for roughly ten seconds and then…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Diana screamed so loud that even Professor Holbrooke looked up from her desk in her office at the noise. Hannah and Barbara were by Diana’s side immediately and in a panic.

“DIANA! ARE YOU OKAY?!”

Diana said nothing as she broke into a crying fit over the pain she was in.

Nelson blew her whistle, stopping Sarah and the other racers, who were just now making their way into the finish line. She then sprinted over to Diana, still weeping in pain.

“STAND BACK!” she barked to Hannah and Barbara, who complied without question. Nelson knelt down to Diana’s level and looked over her.

“Easy there, don’t panic, you’ll be okay,” Nelson told Diana. “Where does it hurt most?”

“M-My arm…” hiccuped Diana, “I, I-I can’t feel my…”

Diana hissed as Nelson lifted up her left arm, which bent in an unnatural position, making many who had started to gather around gasp.

“Yep, that’s broken,” confirmed Nelson, she turned to Hannah and Barbara.

"Listen up! You take Diana to the hospital wing and explain what happened to the nurse. Handle her with extreme care!”

Hannah and Barbara nodded and turned to Diana. Barbara recited a levitation spell, which made Diana hover on her back, while Hannah cleared the crowd in front of them.

It was then that Diana was able to look back and saw Akko had just landed down. Only instead of the trademark cockiness she had before, she now stared at Diana in horror. Diana would’ve pondered if Atsuko was immediately regretting her actions, but her arm was in so much pain that she was beginning to pass out. Meanwhile, Nelson turned to face the brunette with an angry face.

“Don’t think for a moment I didn’t see that, Kagari!” snapped Nelson. “Not only were you hiding in the trees, but harming another student?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!”

Akko, who was still in her state of shock, fumbled for the right words.

“I...I-I, I didn’t, I-I…”

She didn’t have time to finish her sentence before Nelson grabbed her arm, and dragged her away.

“We’ll see what the headmistress has to say about this!” she turned back to her class. “No one is to get off the ground even by a centimeter!”

As Akko walked with Nelson, she looked on at her classmates. Who now stared at her with either fear or disgust. Amanda looked down to the ground, trying her best not to lift her head. Sucy even widened her eyes.

“Akko, how could you?” asked Lotte’s voice.

Akko may not have said anything in response, but a million thoughts now plagued her mind.

_That’ll show Blondie for messing with us…_

Akko didn’t share the voice’s optimism, as she could only repeat the same question to herself over and over again.

“_What have I done?_”

* * *

"Must we keep meeting under these circumstances, Miss Kagari?”

Akko simply looked down in shame as she was being lectured by Holbrooke. Also in the room was Professor Nelson, who had brought Akko into the office in the first place, and Professor Finnelan, who had rushed over as soon as she had heard about what had happened. However as opposed to her usual stern attitude when meeting with the brunette, now she looked to be quite anxious. Akko spoke up in a quiet voice.

“...I’m very sorry, Professor.” she said, “I didn’t want any of this to happen.”

“I should think so,” intervened Nelson. “You’re lucky Diana was able to land her arm because otherwise, she would be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life.”

Akko gasped upon hearing this. It was bad enough that she had broken Diana’s arm, but if she had ended up getting crippled because of it, Akko didn’t think she would be able to live with herself if that was the case. Thankfully, it wasn’t, but that didn’t make the guilt she had any weaker.

“Well then,” began Holbrooke again in a sadder tone, “I suppose we should give you your punishment then, Atsuko.”

“I’m expelled, aren’t I?”

Holbrooke looked up as Atsuko answered the unspoken question. However, while Akko did sound sad, it wasn’t for the reason that one might think. If anything, Akko felt that she _needed _to be punished. If she would stoop so low as to severely hurt her fellow student, then she didn’t belong at Luna Nova; even if she had the Shiny Rod.

However, before Holbrooke could reply, Finnelan stepped in.

“...No, Miss Kagari, no one is getting expelled today.”

Everyone looked to Finnelan in shock. Was she really defending Akko? Now? Given the two’s history, everyone thought that Finnelan would be more than eager to give Akko the boot out of Luna Nova if she had the chance. Yet, here she was, stepping in to defend Akko without a second thought. Akko was at a loss for words.

“B-But I, I hurt Diana,” she said shakily, “You’re just gonna gloss over that?”

Finnelan sighed.

“...While I don’t condone this sort of behavior Miss Kagari, it’s quite apparent that you are more than sorry for your actions, and if you are willing to apologize to Miss Cavendish, then I’m sure she’ll be willing to forgive you.”

Akko should’ve felt relieved, she wasn’t getting expelled, but now she felt she was getting off way too easy, from Finnelan of all people! Akko looked to Finnelan with guilt in her eyes.

“T-That’s not enough,” she said in a shaky voice, “I can’t just get away with this like that.”

Finnelan rolled her eyes.

“Very well then,” she replied. “If it will make you feel any better, then an extra week will be added on to your current sentence.”

Akko felt that the rest of the school year should’ve been added, but there was no use arguing now.

“...Okay.”

“Very good.”

Holbrooke looked to her pocket watch, and back to Akko with sorrowful eyes.

“Why don’t you go get some rest, Miss Kagari?” she said in a comforting voice, “You’ve had something of a long say.”

Akko nodded in agreement and walked out the door. Nelson who hadn’t said a word after what Finnelan said, simply nodded as well to her co-workers before heading to her quarters for the evening.

“Well, I suppose I should be on my way as well,” said Finnelan, beginning to walk to the door before being stopped by Holbrooke’s words.

“So was this what you meant when you told me you had this under control, Anne?”

Finnelan sighed once more before replying.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” she said shakily, “That broom was meant to be destroyed, she wasn’t supposed to fly it anymore!”

“And yet look at what’s happened,” retorted Holbrooke sternly, “It may not have been your fault back then, but everything that’s happened so far is on your conscience, Anne.”

“I’M NOT MAKING THE SAME MISTAKES AGAIN!!!” snapped Finnelan, “No matter the cost…”

“No Anne, you’re not,” replied Holbrooke, “You’re making new mistakes…”

Finnelan let out a frustrated growl, before stomping out of the office.

“Anne!” shouted Holbrooke, “What are you going to do now?”

Finnelan said nothing, she simply kept stomping all the way to her quarters.

“_It’s about time I pay Miss Cavendish a little visit!_”

* * *

After changing into her pajamas, Akko slumped into her bed. Lotte avoided eye contact as she climbed into the top bunk. It was Sucy who broke the awkward silence.

“So are you kicked out?”

“Sucy!” scolded Lotte.

Sucy simply shrugged.

“We were both thinking it, I just said it.”

“Well, you don’t just ask something like that out of-”

“It’s fine, Lotte,” said Akko meekly.

Both teammates looked over to the brunette. She went on.

“And no, Sucy, I’m not expelled,” she muttered as she turned her head over, “...But I ought to be.”

“Akko, don’t talk like that!” said Lotte, “You should be happy! I mean, that was a bad thing you did, but at least you weren’t expelled!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I hurt Diana!” snapped Akko back. “It doesn't make it, oh forget it.” Akko pulled the sheets over her body and closed her eyes.

Sucy looked at her roommate with a small hint of sadness, before dimming the light from the lantern, sending all three of them into dreamland…

Akko shifted around from side-to-side before opening her eyes to find herself back in a very familiar place, the sorcerer stone chamber, the place where she had made the deal. The deal to have the Black Comet fixed.

Akko's eyes then caught the familiar shade of black and silver. She looked over to where it was and saw the Black Comet in all its glory. Akko hesitantly picked it up and looked it over.

“Those were some moves we pulled out there today.”

Akko looked up to see the same girl she had made the deal with before, her smirk mirroring Akko’s from the past few weeks. Akko looked at her with a mix of fear and anger.

“Diana got knocked off her broom,” replied Akko.

“I know, right?” snickered the girl bitterly. “And did you see how she was crying like a baby? Priceless!”

“She broke her arm.”

“...And?” asked the girl.

“If she didn’t land on her arm, then she would be in a wheelchair right now.” Akko’s hand began to shake as she held the Black Comet.

“Well if that’s the case, then Blondie got off way too easy-”

“I NEVER WANTED TO CRIPPLE HER!” interrupted Akko angrily. “...All I wanted was to beat her in the races.”

“Well look at it this way,” the girl answered. “With Blondie out of the picture, all you need to do is use that broom right, and internationals are as good as yours.”

Akko looked towards the broom in question that she was holding. She had gotten so far with this broom already, in class, and in her school life. However, she got where she was also due to being rude and putting other people down. Yes, this would lead her to the top, but what was the point of being at the top if there was no one to share it with?

“So, whaddya say?” asked the girl once more. “Ready to make chop liver out of all those losers?”

“...No.”

“What?”

Akko threw the Black Comet to the side, disregarding it like garbage before turning back to the girl.

“This isn’t who I want to be,” she said. “I may not be perfect, but I’d rather be that than be a complete jerk to everyone else. I don’t care whatever it is you offer me, I’m not going to let you turn me into a monster.” The girl growled angrily as Akko went on.

“I’m happy with who I am; even if it’s without you.”

The girl’s growling seemed to grow louder. Meanwhile, the ground around them began to shake and break apart. Akko began to grow nervous.

“What’s going on?” she asked, “What are you doing?!”

Akko awaited an answer before the loudest voice she had ever heard echoed around her.

_YOU’RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! IF YOU DIDN’T HAVE ME THEN YOU’D BE LICKING THE DIRT OF EVERYONE ELSE’S BOOTS!!_

The ground then gave way, sending Akko plummeting to the black abyss below her. She screamed as she fell, but then she hit solid ground. She could hardly see anything else around her before:

“Hey look! It’s Akko the pest!”

Akko looked up and her eyes widened in fear. For right above her was what appeared to be two silhouettes shaped like Lotte and Sucy that towered over her like a skyscraper.

“I can’t believe we got paired with a total failure like her!” said the Lotte shaped silhouette in a demonic voice. “I wOUldn't Be CauGht DeAd with hER!”

“All ShE’S GoOd foR Is BEiNg my guiNeA PiG!” jeered in the Sucy silhouette. After which both broke into demonic laughter that cut through Akko like a sword.

“No, no…” she repeated to herself. “You would never say that you wouldn’t!”

“And to think that _you _got your grubby little mitts in my wand!”

Akko looked over to see another giant silhouette, this one shaped like the very witch who inspired Akko to do magic.

“You don’t deserve that wand!” said the Chariot silhouette, “It belongs to me, not some pathetic little twerp!”

“S-Stop it!” begged Akko, “Please! Stop!”

But they didn’t stop, in fact, more giant silhouettes joined in mocking an belittling the brunette. Including Amanda.

“You moronic tryhard!”

Jasminka:

“You’re barely a snack!”

Hannah and Barbara:

“Airhead!”

Constanze whose stare showed her hatred for Akko

Professor Ursula:

“I’m embarrassed to even be seen with you!”

After each one spoke they joined in a chorus of demonic laughter that almost made Akko deaf. She curled into a ball as tears fell from her eyes as she tried to block out the noise. Did they all hate her? Granted others had laughed at her before, but these people (excluding Hannah and Barbara), were her friends! People who she could count on! Who stuck up for her in times of need! Was it all a lie? Had they just taken pity on her?

“Well if it isn’t the little ingrate…”

Akko looked up what could only be described as pure fear to see a Diana-shaped silhouette, taller than the rest step into the circle, and look down at the brunette with pure disgust before saying with a voice laced with venom.

“You are nothing but a waste! Less than an insect!** YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE EVEN BEEN BORN!!!**”

And with that Diana let out the most hysterical and demonic laugh of any of the giants that made the already deafening noise practically inhuman! Akko squeezed herself into her ball as tight as she could.

“STOP IT PLEASE! I’M BEGGING YOU! STOP!!!! PLEASE!”

But it was no good, the laughter kept growing and growing, no matter how much Akko begged. She was so miserable, so scared, so hurt that she didn’t notice the Diana silhouette's boot hover over her. But when Akko did notice, the boot began to drop at max speed!

“**NOOOOOOOO!!!!”**  
  


* * *

“STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!!!!!!!”

“AKKO! WHAT’S WRONG?!”

Lotte jumped off the bed only to find her bunkmate repeating herself and her arms and legs spastically moving around.

“AKKO!”

But before she could do anything, Akko fell off her bed, as her body movement became more spastic, all the while she kept repeating “STOP IT!”

“Sucy wake up!” shouted Lotte, “I think Akko’s having a seizure!”

Sucy was already awakened by the sound of Akko’s noise, but when she heard what Lotte said, she was out of bed like a jackrabbit.

“Stand back!” she shouted. Lotte complied as Sucy rushed over to the brunette, and slowly turned her on her side so that she could keep a clear airway. Once she did she turned to Lotte.

“She should stop shaking in a few minutes,” Sucy said. Lotte squealed in fear.

“Oh my gosh! Akko’s gonna die! Sucy you gotta make a potion or something! Please! I don’t wanna say goodbye to her-”

“LOTTE!”

Lotte stopped talking and turned to Sucy, who gave her a stern look.

“Listen to me, you need to calm down.” she said. “Akko’s gonna be fine. She just needs to let the shaking stop. What I need from you is to go to the hospital wing, and tell them what happened. I’ll be right behind you with Akko. Can you do that?”

Lotte cleared her throat nervously before replying.

“...Okay.”

She ran out the door, leaving Sucy with the brunette. Luckily, Akko’s shaking had begun to slow down.

Sucy looked down at Akko with worry in her eyes. Yes, she and Akko hadn’t been on the best of terms as of recently, but she still cared for her, even if she didn’t show it. While she knew how to deal with a seizure in the proper way, that didn’t make her worry any less for Akko, and what was to become of her...


	12. Nightmares; Real and Unreal

**Chapter 12:**

***snore***...

“Wake up.”

“Mmmph…”

“Wake up, Miss Cavendish.”

“Huh?” Diana slowly blinked her eyes open before replying groggily. “W-Who’s the-?”

“I said WAKE UP!”

“G’ah!”

Diana shot up on the bed suddenly and cringed as she felt a slight pain in her bandage-wrapped arm. When her eyes finally adjusted, she looked in front of her to see Professor Finnelan looking back at her with a less than happy look.

“Finally…” muttered Finnelan.

“W-What do you want?” asked Diana, “Can’t this wait until tomorrow?”

“Don’t take that tone with me, young lady.” scolded Finnelan, “Especially after lying to me…”

“W-What?”

“Don’t play me for a fool, Diana” went on Finnelan. “We had a deal: You destroy the Black Comet, and in return, I ensure your little secret remains a secret…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” replied Diana in an almost defensive tone. “I held up my end of the bargain. I didn’t think Akko knew how to do repair magic of that magnitude.”

“A likely story…” retorted Finnelan. “I’ve seen your mood ever since that day. You felt guilty and as a result, decided to repair Miss Kagari’s broom.”

Diana gaped.

“Are you even listening to yourself?!” she said, “I’ve been trying to avoid Akko ever since that day! I didn’t even know where she kept that broom!”

“And yet, she was flying it earlier today, which resulted in the state you’re in now, Miss Cavendish,” said Finnelan.

“I’m being completely honest with you, Professor. I don’t know how Akko was able to get her broom repaired. Maybe she had Professor Ursula fix it for her, or maybe that broom has some sort of special properties.”

Professor Finnelan looked over to Diana at the last statement before Diana finished.

“It’s no coincidence that Akko is only now able to ride a broom that is different from everyone else’s…”

Finnelan’s jaw almost dropped. Diana made a valid point. That broom did have special properties, but did they really include self-repair? Only one way to find out.

Finnelan then pulled out an old, faded book with two initials on the front, and began to flip through it. Diana raised an eyebrow.

“What is that?” she asked, “I’ve never seen any book like that in the library.”

Finnelan ignored her and continued flipping through the book until finding a stopping point. But it was only then that Diana was able to see the initials in their full form: **RM**.

She had seen them somewhere before, but where? And why was Finnelan suddenly flipping through it? What could she possibly learn about the Black Comet from that book? Then it hit her, she knew where she had seen those initials before, it was on the same night that she had held up her end of the deal!

“Those are the same initials on the Black Comet!” she shouted suddenly. Finnelan simply rolled her eyes.

“You never cease to amaze me with your perceptiveness, Miss Cavendish,” replied Finnelan sarcastically. But Diana wasn’t done yet.

“Wait a minute, why do they match?” She went on, “How is that book tied to Akko’s broom? And why do you have it?”

“That’s none of your concern Miss Cavendish,” replied Finnelan nonchalantly. “Now be silent, I need to focus.”

“Don’t ignore me like that Professor!” snapped Diana. “I demand an explanation! Just what in the nine is going-?!”

Diana was interrupted by the sound of a door creaking open. Finnelan looked up from the book as well in the direction of the noise. She raised her wand as it glowed.

“Who’s there?” she called to the darkness. “Show yourself.”

A faint appeared out the dark as a familiar ginger-haired girl stepped into view.

“P-Professor Finnelan?” she asked hesitantly.

“Miss Jansson?” replied Finnelan, going back to her familiar stern tone. “What are you doing here so late in the night?”

Lotte began to look sad as unshed tears formed in her eyes.

“...I-It’s Akko, Ma’am.” she murmured, “She, she had a seizure…”

Finnelan’s eyes widened in surprise as Diana let out a gasp.

“_...Akko_?”

Sucy then walked in with Akko passed out, and levitating from the ground on her back. Making Diana gasp once more. Finnelan meanwhile composed herself.

“I see, I shall go fetch the nurse immediately.” Luckily, the nurse’s quarters were located right next to the hospital wing in case such an emergency could be handled properly and efficiently. So Finnelan didn’t have far to walk as she left Diana with the red team.

“Lotte? Sucy?”

The two witches in question looked over to see Diana looking over at them in curiosity. Lotte waved in a shy manner.

“H-Hello Diana!” She greeted. “I didn’t expect you to be up so late!”

“Well, Finnelan had, _something_ to talk about with me,” replied Diana.

“What was so important that it couldn’t wait until morning?” inquired Sucy. Diana looked down.

“It’s, it’s private business,” she replied. “Things about family…”

Sucy nodded in response, while Lotte took back the conversation.

“I’m, I’m sorry about what happened today.” She apologized. “Neither of us thought that Akko would ever…”

“It’s fine.” intervened Diana. “What’s done is done. Besides, the nurse says I should be back in class tomorrow morning.”

“That’s good!”

“Indeed,” said Diana, turning her attention to the passed out brunette hovering above the ground.

“So, Atsuko had a seizure?”

Lotte’s silence was all Diana needed for confirmation. Diana looked upon the red team in pity.

“What exactly happened?”

“We’re not sure.” stepped in Sucy. “She just started shaking and spazzing out on the floor. But the weird part was her shouting for it to stop.” Sucy looked back at her roommate. “It’s almost like someone was directly giving it to her.”

Before Diana could respond. Finnelan came back in with the nurse and the two set to work with Akko. They put her in one of the beds, and the nurse took Akko’s temperature. After a few other tests. She told the red team and the professor that Akko would be alright, but she would stay in the hospital wing for a majority of the next day, in order to make sure she’d be alright. Sucy and Lotte nodded and returned to their room for the night. Finnelan stayed behind for only a moment and turned to Diana.

“We’ll talk more about this later…” she whispered before walking out, leaving Diana with a lot on her mind.

It seemed there was more to this whole situation than how it appeared on the surface. Or at least Finnelan seemed to know more than she was letting on. Why else would she have a book that shared initials with Akko’s broom? And for that matter, why did she want it destroyed in the first place? Maybe she had been the broom’s original owner and had some sort of dark past with it? Whatever it was, Diana’s eyes began to drop as she drifted back into her sleep…

* * *

The bedroom was lit by a dim but warm light as two figures lied in the bed. One a tall woman with luscious blonde hair, the other, who had smaller hair, and a smaller size to match. Diana giggled as she snuggled close into her mother and gave her a hug. Bernadette smiled as she pulled in Diana closer.

Diana never wanted this moment to end. Yes, she enjoyed Anna’s cooking, playing with her friends, and reading a good book, but there was nothing that could compare to the joy she felt when she got to see her mother. And who could blame her? Bernadette was so sweet, and supportive, and kind…

Diana’s giggling was interrupted when she heard the sound of sniffling and quiet sobs. She looked up to see her mother wiping her eyes, as she began to wail a little louder. Diana frowned, she didn’t like seeing her mother looking so sad. She tugged on her mother’s nightgown.

“Momma, what’s wrong?” she asked sweetly.

“Diana...Why?”

“Huh?” Diana was confused.

“How could you?”

“Momma, what are you talking about?”

“How could you break your promise?”

Bernadette then looked up, but instead of the warm, comforting face that Diana had come to expect from her mother, in its place was a one with massive tears flowing from the eyes like a river. Diana jumped in fear as the face seemed to grow.

“Momma, I-I didn’t, I, I had no choice!”

“YoU ProMisEd mE!!!” repeated the face in a painful voice as the tears falling from her eyes began to form a puddle that went up to Diana’s waist, and was still rising.

“Momma, Please!” begged Diana as the water now reached her neck.

“yOU PrOmiSed!!!” repeated the voice, which began to melt away, only to reveal Akko, shedding her own tears, as she was locked away in a bathroom stall, sitting on the floor. Diana could barely keep her head up as she tried to stay afloat in the pool of tears.

“Akko! I’m sorry! Please! Forgive me!” pleaded Diana.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Akko tore off some toilet paper, blew her nose, threw it into the toilet, and pulled the lever.

Suddenly, Diana felt a current pulling her back, she looked back and saw a giant whirlpool had formed and was spinning faster and faster. She tried to swim away, but the current was too strong, and before she knew it, Diana was being sucked down deeper and deeper into the river of tears. She reached her arms out.

“PLEASE! AKKO, MOMMA I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO! I’M SORRY! PLEASE HELP ME!”

But nobody came as Diana sank into the watery abyss below…

* * *

Diana awoke with a scream. She looked around her and sighed in relief upon the realization that it was all just a dream. A rather frightening dream, but a dream nonetheless.

Diana picked up her wand from the nightstand. She used the glow like a lantern and looked around the almost barren hospital wing. There was no one else in the room. Well, except Akko, but when Diana turned her head to where Akko was, there was only an empty bed.

Diana’s heart skipped a beat.

“...A-Akko?” she called out into the darkness, but there was no reply.

“_Maybe...she had to use the restroom_?”

Not likely, but Diana couldn’t rationalize any other explanation. She turned her head to the other side of the bed only to eep at the sight of Akko standing over her.

“Don’t scare me like that!” scolded Diana, forgetting that Akko had just come out of conscienceless.

Akko didn’t reply. She just looked at Diana with a blank, emotionless stare. Diana only huffed.

“If there’s something you want to say to me, then say it.” she muttered, “It’s very late, and I’d like to get some sleep.”

Akko still didn’t reply, raising the tension in the room by a thousand. Diana raised an eyebrow.

“Akko?” she asked. “Are you feeling alright?”

Akko remained silent.

“Is there something you need from me?”

“...”

“Do you need me to summon the nurse?”

“...”

“Would you just say something already?! I can’t help you if-! if...if...”

Diana trailed off as she looked up in fear at the brunette’s glowing yellow eyes. Eyes that seemed to stare right into Diana’s very soul Diana knew a lot about magic, but there was nothing in the history books that mentioned anything on glowing eyes. However, she didn’t need a book to tell her that this was not good.

“Y-You’re not Akko…” she stammered out. “Who are you?... _What_ are you?”

“Akko” took notice of Diana’s fearful question and showed an evil grin to the blonde, one that sent shivers down her spine. She began to lean into Diana’s face, making the blonde lean as far into the pillow as she could.

“L-Leave me alone,” she stammered, “Please, d-don’t hurt me.”

But “Akko” didn’t listen and kept leaning in until their faces were only inches apart. Diana closed her eyes shut in fear of what would happen next. Suddenly, there was a faint whisper in her ear, that made Diana freeze.

“This is only the beginning; I’m going to make you _pay_ for what you AND your mother did to me…”

Diana’s eyes opened at the mention of her mother. But when she looked around, the brunette was nowhere in sight. She reached for her wand once more, and with the glow, looked over to see Akko, lying down on her bed, as if she hadn’t moved.

“_Another dream…?_” she thought to herself. No, this felt too real, that, and Diana remembered seeing Akko with similar-looking eyes on the fields. But Diana had dismissed these as just the sun obscuring her vision. But there was no sun in the middle of the night.

“_That’s not Akko,_” she told herself, “_Whatever it is…_”

Whatever or whoever, she now knew why Finnelan wanted the broom destroyed, or at least, one of the reasons. There was clearly more to this than met the eye, and Diana could already tell Finnelan was less than willing to give any info on the matter.

But then she remembered, Sucy and Lotte, they slept in the same room as Akko. Maybe they had seen something like this too? It was a possibility, but there was only one way to find out.

“_I think it’s time I took matters into my own hands…_”


	13. Alliances Formed

**Chapter 13:**

Lotte and Sucy walked silently to their first class the next morning. Word had spread that Akko had a seizure from students who went to the nurse due to a stomachache. Now, it seemed to be the only thing anyone could talk about; either that or Diana’s injury on the field. Sucy told Lotte to ignore the gossip, but it felt like Sucy was trying to convince herself to do the same.

“Lotte, Sucy!”

Both stopped before entering the classroom and saw Amanda waving them over. Reluctantly, they walked to her, already knowing what she wanted to talk about.

“So, those rumors going around,” she asked, “Did Akko really have a seizure?”

Neither one said a word, but they didn’t need to for Amanda to get an answer.

“...The nurse said she’d be in the hospital wing pretty much all day,” replied Lotte quietly. “I don’t know what happened, the way she acted when it did, it was like... like someone was actually there who was hurting her.”

Amanda simply nodded, understanding that the two were in no mood for questions.

“Well anyway,” she answered, getting ready to turn away, “If you ever see her again, tell her I wish her the best, and Constanze wanted to give her this.” Amanda then held out a small card with a cartoon stanbot on it giving a thumbs up that read: “Get well soon!”

“Catch you guys later…” said Amanda as she made her way to her seat.

Lotte and Sucy did the same as they entered Finnelan’s classroom and quietly sat at their desk. As they sat down, Lotte’s ears caught the sound of gossip which of course, consisted of Akko’s seizure. Lotte mumbled quietly as her anxiety rose to its peak when she heard mention of Akko’s name.

“Did you hear about what happened to Akko?”

“You mean she had a seizure?”

“Dang! That must’ve been intense!”

“Mmmmm…” muttered Lotte as she put her head to the desk in a vain attempt to block out the noise. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder before turning to face a concerned Sucy.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked.

“I...I think so,” replied Lotte, “Let’s just, try and focus on the lecture for now.”

Sucy nodded and turned back with Lotte to the front of the class, but try as they might neither could keep their ears from the gossip that surrounded them. Lotte began to mumble some more as Sucy ground her teeth together while she aimlessly twirled a potion in her hands. All the while talk of Akko’s seizure plagued the room.

“I remember my cousin had a seizure once, it was scary!”

“It’s hard to think that Akko went through something like that…”

“Do you think she’ll be ready in time for internationals?”

“You ask me, Akko had it coming…”

Lotte and Sucy looked to each other at the sound of these last words, confirming that both their ears weren’t being deceived. The looked to the desk just below theirs to the familiar sight of two students in blue sashes, it would’ve been three, had one not been in the nurse’s room.

“Geez, Hannah,” replied Barbara. “That’s kinda harsh, don’t you think?”

“I don’t care,” replied Hannah nonchalantly. “Ever since she got that stupid broom, she’s been nothing but rude to Diana. It only seems fair that she ends up in the position she’s in now.”

Lotte could feel her temper begin to rise at this statement. Yes, Akko wasn’t right in hurting Diana, but to say that she deserved to have harm brought upon her for it? Lotte clenched her fists.

“Well, I guess I kinda see your point…” answered Barbara reluctantly. “But, it’s not like anyone  _ gave _ Akko a seizure; it would’ve happened with or without her hurting Diana.”

“Well it’s a good thing that it did…” snickered Hannah. “Maybe now she can learn to keep her big fat mouth shut!”

Lotte growled silently behind her teeth. She didn’t remember being this angry in her life before. Sucy was grinding her teeth at such a rate that they could crush bones, and the potion in her bottle was beginning to form a whirlpool. Both tried to suppress their anger, and they might’ve had Hannah not muttered one final thing:

“Maybe if we’re lucky, she’ll never wake up from it!’

***SLAM***

Hannah and Barbara jumped and looked behind them to face a certain freckled girl, who had thrown one of her textbooks to the ground in a rage.

“I don’t like you talking about Akko like that…” said Lotte behind her teeth.

Both blue team members looked shocked for a moment, Lotte had never really spoken up before, she always seemed to just stick to the sidelines and keep to herself. But this time? No one had ever seen Lotte speak out against anyone before. The shock of the two blue team members was only brief, however, as Hannah rolled her eyes.

“Geez,” she scoffed, “Eavesdrop, much?”

“I don’t care what I was doing,” retorted Lotte, still angry. “Akko’s my friend, and she doesn’t deserve what happened to her, no matter what she did to Diana.”

“Oh please,” replied Hannah, “Y’know if you spent half as much time distancing yourself from that airhead that you do reading, then maybe people would actually take notice of you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Lotte.

“Oh, come on! Surely you of all people would realize that all Akko ever does is take advantage of you! Even before she got that stupid broom. You and Sucy were always her scapegoats.”

Lotte stopped for a moment to think. Hannah made a point, whenever Akko had some sort of scheme, whether it be going to the dragon’s ruins, or technically cheating in the broom races earlier that year. If Akko ever got in trouble for anything, Lotte and Sucy weren’t far behind her.

But then Lotte remembered instances, such as when Akko went into the Arcturus forest just to get a mushroom for Sucy’s birthday or sneaking out of detention just so that Lotte could go to a Nightfall convention. Heck, even with the dragons, it was so that they could get back the stolen sorcerer’s stone!

“Akko maybe a little eccentric sometimes,” said Lotte firmly, “But she almost always has good intentions, and even if she isn’t the nicest right now, it’s because she’s sick! I know she doesn’t mean any of it!”

Hannah simply rolled her eyes with a smug grin on her face.

“Don’t kid yourself, Four-eyes,” she said, “You know deep down that you were doomed the moment you met that little egomaniac…”

Lotte was at a loss for words, she tried to say something, but any sentence she formed escaped her mind. It was at this point that Sucy stepped in.

“Back off…” she muttered to Hannah with an angry look on her face.

“Or what?” asked Hannah, “You gonna try and poison me? Not everyone’s as stupid as Akko you know…”

Hannah then swiped the potion that Sucy was swirling in her hand and examined it.

“Heh, this looks like some kinda fruit punch!” she chuckled. Hannah then tossed it to Barbara who juggled it in her hands in an attempt to keep it still.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” said Sucy, as Barbara kept trying to keep the vial still. 

“Why not?” asked Hannah sarcastically. "Are you gonna tattle on us?" Barbara's hands could barely keep the vial steady.

"No," replied Sucy. "That potion is highly unstable and will explode if not handled properly."

Hannah’s smile was immediately replaced with wide eyes as Barbara’s butterfingers finally started working, making the vial slip out of her hands and fell to the floor…

* * *

Finnelan eyed the four students before her, each with a nervous look on their respective faces, and soot all over their bodies. Soon, she broke the awkward silence.

“So, which one of you would care to explain to me what exactly happened?” she asked with her trademark sternness. “If I remember correctly, explosion magic has nothing to do with the Lunar alphabet.”

There was a brief silence before shouting and pointing occurred between the respective teammates of red and blue. Lotte and Barbara got into a brief kitten fight, as Hannah yelled in Sucy’s face. 

“SILENCE!!!”

The four witches stopped in their tracks and looked towards a rather annoyed Finnelan. 

“Behave yourselves,” she said, “This is a magical academy, not a kindergarten.”

“...Yes, Ma’am.” replied the students quietly. 

“Now then,” went on Finnelan, turning to Lotte. “Miss Janson, you first.”

Lotte looked nervous for a brief moment, before plucking up courage and speaking up.

“Hannah and Barbara were talking ill of Akko, and while I don’t like fighting. This was something I couldn’t look past. I just… I just had to say something!”

Finnelan thought for a moment about the words given to her before…

“Well maybe if Akko wasn’t some overrated airhead, people would actually like her!” snapped Hannah.

“I don’t care about what other people think of her, she’s my friend!”

“Well then it’s no wonder people walk all over you!”

“I’d rather be a friend than a servant!”

“Don’t you start on me with that!”

“ENOUGH!!!”

The two looked back to Finnelan, beginning to appear more irritated than stern. 

“I don’t care who said what to whoever.” She said, “If there is some sort of dispute between your teams, it is to remain outside of my classroom. All I wish to know is what was the cause of that explosion.”

Hannah smirked as Lotte looked down in shame. Both knew the right answer to the Professor’s question, and therefore, who would take the blame for the incident. Lotte, having received many detentions before with Akko, stepped forward.

“The explosion was caused by-”

Just then the door burst open, causing everyone to jump and look back at the room’s entrance. But what really shocked them was the words that the voice of a certain blonde-haired student said.

“Professor Finnelan, my team takes full responsibility for what happened!”

Gasps filled the room. Lotte and Sucy looked to each other in confusion while Barbara almost fainted. Finnelan, though just as shocked as the rest of them, was once again the one to break the silence.

“Miss Cavendish, am I hearing you correctly? It was the antics of your team that resulted in the explosion?”

“That is correct, Ma’am,” replied Diana, who now stepped into view with bandages and a sling around her left arm.

“EHHHH?!!” shrieked Hannah, “Diana what are you saying?! You can’t possibly think that WE were the ones who-”

“Some of our classmates said you swiped a potion out of Sucy’s hands, correct?”

Hannah stopped and her mouth went ajar.

“W-Well, I guess I… I kinda did…”

Diana turned to face the red team.

“And Sucy, you told Hannah that the potion would explode if not handled properly, did you not?”

“Yep.” confirmed Sucy. Diana then returned to Finnelan.

“There you have it, Professor, not did my team members cause the explosion, but we also confiscated other student’s property without their permission.” Diana then bowed. “On behalf of the blue team, I apologize for violating school code, and we are more than willing to face whatever punishment you see fit.”

Finnelan thought over the blonde’s words before throwing in her two-cents.

“I see,” she replied. “Miss England, Miss Parker, is what Diana says true? You are responsible for the explosion in my classroom?”

“B-But, but, but…” Hannah and Barbara tried to make any sort of counterclaim, but every point that Diana had made was true, Hannah was the one to steal Sucy’s potion and Barbara’s slippery hands caused the explosion.

Accepting defeat, they joined Diana in bowing their heads and apologizing.

“Y-Yes, Professor.” They answered meekly, “We’re very sorry.”

The professor pulled out her logbook and wrote down each of the blue team’s names.

“All three of you are to report to the troll’s bathhouse for detention at eight o’clock sharp.” instructed Finnelan, “I expect it to be spick and span by the time you’re finished cleaning.”

Hannah shrieked, as Barbara fully fainted. Diana meanwhile kept a straight face.

“Yes, ma’am,” spoke Diana for her team.

“Right then,” finished Finnelan. “That concludes our business. You’re all dismissed.”

Each student nodded and went for the exit. Hannah helped up Barbara, who had begun crying like a child.

“But I don’t wanna clean the stinky troll house!!!”

Diana took little notice of this and started for the exit herself.

“What are you playing at, Miss Cavendish?” asked Finnelan. “Potions of that power are banned at Luna Nova, I could’ve easily punished the red team for that. And yet, you felt the need to step in.”

Diana stopped for a second before facing the professor with a confident expression.

“You had your reasons, Professor,” answered Diana coldly. “I have mine.” And with that Diana walked out of the room, leaving Finnelan with much on her mind.

* * *

Lotte and Sucy meanwhile were making their way to the cafeteria for lunch, as they did, both wondered the same thing.

“Why would Diana step in like that?” wondered Lotte out loud. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad we didn’t get detention, but why would Diana help us after what Akko did to her?”

“Who cares?” replied Sucy, “I’m just happy that they have to clean out the troll’s bathhouse and we don’t.” Sucy then cackled quietly with a wicked grin. “I can’t imagine their faces when they get there…”

“Wait a minute! You two! Stop!”

Lotte and Sucy stopped in their tracks and turned to see Diana running towards them as fast as her legs could carry her.

“Oh, Diana!” greeted Lotte. “Hey, um thanks for lending us a hand back there! And sorry that you guys gotta clean out the troll’s bathhouse…”

“You guys may want these, by the way.” chimed in Sucy, pulling out three gas masks and handing them to the blonde. “I think the kitchen’s serving buffalo wings for dinner.”

“Nevermind that!” interrupted Diana. “I need to talk to both of you about Akko.”

Lotte gulped, having a strong feeling as to where this conversation was going to go.

“D-Diana, I’m really sorry about what Akko did you. I-I had no idea she w-would ever do such a thing. S-Sucy and I had nothing to-”

Lotte stopped as Diana put her right index finger to her lips.

“There’s no need to panic Lotte,” answered Diana calmly. “I don’t intend to pay you out for anything. I know you nor Sucy had a hand in what happened.”

Lotte stopped herself and looked back at Diana who returned a reassuring smile the redhead. 

“B-But,” stammered Lotte, “A-Aren’t you even the slightest bit angry at us? Even after what Akko did to you?”

“I don’t think Akko did it.”

Lotte and Sucy gaped. Did they just hear that correctly? While Diana didn’t seem to hold anything against the red team for what happened, but to say that it wasn’t Akko? When everyone else had clearly seen her do it? Lotte looked back at Diana.

“...Y-You’re, you’re joking, right?”

“I hardly ever joke,” answered Diana firmly. 

“You sure didn’t fall on your head instead of your arm?” said Sucy.

“Very funny.” retorted Diana, “Look, I know that sounds ridiculous, but you have to believe me when I say that Akko is not responsible for this cast.”

“Diana, I’m still not following you.” replied Lotte, “You seem eager to forgive Akko for what happened, but you can’t seriously think that Akko didn’t actually do what she did!”

“Maybe I should elaborate,” replied Diana. “I don’t think Akko did it  _ on her own _ …”

Lotte gaped once more as she became even more confused at this statement.

“What are you saying?” questioned Lotte, “That Akko collaborated with someone else to try and hurt you? Someone who helped fix her broom, and told her to do all this?”

“Along those lines, yes,” confirmed Diana.

“Well who is it then?” asked Sucy, “I need to get all my poisons ready…”

“Now hold on!” intervened Diana, “There’s no need to poison anybody Sucy! It’s a bit…” Diana hesitated. “more complicated than that…”

“I’m still kinda lost, Diana.” said Lotte, “Who is it that’s helping Akko to do this? Is it one of the professors? Or are they even at Luna Nova?”

Diana looked from side-to-side before facing the red team again. 

“Have either of you two ever noticed anything...  _ strange _ about Akko’s eyes recently?”

Sucy and Lotte pondered for a moment.

“None that I’ve ever really seen,” replied Lotte, “Other than when she gets tired…”

“I’ve seen something.”

Lotte and Diana looked to Sucy.

“What exactly is it that you’ve seen?” asked Diana.

“It was one night when Akko had a nightmare, just after I turned out the lantern, and was ready for bed when Akko began mumbling in her sleep, begging for someone to help her. Just when I was about to tell her to shut up, her eyes opened up suddenly… and they…”

Sucy almost looked scared, which was rare for someone like her.

“They what?” asked Diana, eager for an answer. Sucy cleared her throat before speaking up.

“...They glowed,” she replied quietly. “They glowed yellow like they were headlights. When I first saw them, I thought it was only a bad dream, that’s why I never really said anything. I only stepped in after Akko screamed.”

Lotte was stunned, Sucy wasn’t the most talkative, but generally, if there was something she had on her mind, she would talk with Lotte about it, but this had apparently scared Sucy so bad that she had convinced herself that it was only a bad dream.

“...So what does this have to do with Akko?” asked Sucy, “I assume that those glowing eyes are what you were talking about.”

Diana nodded. 

“Just last night…” she replied. “She walked over to my bed, and then, then she told that I would pay for what I and  _ my mother _ had done to her…”

“Akko knew your mom?” said Sucy, “What did she ever do to Akko?”

“Nothing, nothing at all!” said Diana, “At least… Not to Akko…”

“So you’re saying that someone who your mom wronged in the past is using Akko to get revenge?” chimed in Lotte. “But how does that explain her eyes?”

“Well, remember I said that this was more complicated than just someone manipulating Akko. I think this has something to do with the Black Comet.”

“How so?” asked Lotte, “brooms aren’t at all sentient, except I guess for the faeries that live in them, but even then…”

“I don’t know if it’s faeries or not,” replied Diana, “but what I do know is that broom is somehow tied into all of this and that there’s a reason that Finnelan wanted it destroyed…”

“Wait, Finnelan was the one who destroyed it?!” exclaimed Lotte, making Diana jump.

“W-Well, not entirely…” stammered Diana nervously. She hadn’t intended to tell Lotte or Sucy about her deal with Finnelan, but now the truth was somewhat out there.

“Y-You see...” said Diana hesitantly, “Finnelan isn’t solely the one who-”

“It was you, wasn’t it?” interrupted Sucy, cutting to the point, and making Diana lower her head in shame.

“...Yes.” she murmured. “I destroyed Akko’s broom.”

“So it was you!” shouted Lotte. “Akko called you out on it and you lied right in front of everyone!”

“Lotte, please, it’s not like-”

“Were you really that jealous of Akko?! You had to stoop that low?!”

“Please, I didn’t mean to-”

“I thought that the Cavendishes were supposed to be honorable and respectable! Is destroying other people’s things out of jealousy what your Mom told you to-?!”

“I DIDN’T HAVE A CHOICE!!!”

Lotte stopped her shouting and looked to the frustrated blonde, with eyes threating to start spilling tears.

“...Finnelan reached out to me to do it,” said Diana quietly. “She threatened to blackmail me with...private information. I couldn’t just let her do that. She told me that the only way to get it back was to destroy the Black Comet…” 

Diana paused for a moment to let out a quiet sniff. 

“So yes, I destroyed Akko’s broom, and what’s worse,  _ I enjoyed it _ , only for a moment, but still, I received satisfaction from hurting someone else…” Diana looked back up to Lotte and Sucy.

“Whatever’s going on, Finnelan’s a part of it somehow. Have you seen the initials RM on that broom?”

Lotte and Sucy nodded.

“Finnelan has a book with those exact same initials on it,” explained Diana. “If it’s a manual, textbook, I don’t know what it is! I just know that whatever it is, there are answers in it for what’s going on.”

“So you’re saying we need to get that book?” inquired Sucy.

“Yes…” replied Diana. “I know that we’ll find some sort of explanation for all of this. Do you think you two can help me?”

Lotte and Sucy pondered to themselves for a moment. However, Lotte looked back to Diana with suspecting eyes.

“Why should we trust you?” she inquired. “You already lied about the Black Comet, how do we know you’re not trying to get back at us?”

“...You don’t.”

“Huh?”

Diana looked to Lotte with a sad look.

“Given everything I’ve told you and all I’ve done, it seems like I’m the last person you want to trust.” Diana murmured. “But I need you to listen to me when I say that I only want to help Akko and make up for a broken promise I made long ago.” Diana extended out her right hand to the red team.

“Please, I need your help. I can’t do this alone…”

Lotte looked at the hand with uncertainty. Diana didn’t seem the most trustworthy at the moment. But at the same time, it was clear that whatever was going on with Akko, it was only going to get worse unless someone took action…

“I’m in.”

Lotte looked back up to see Sucy gripping Diana’s hand with her own. Upon seeing this, Lotte followed soon after.

“Me too,” she said. “For Akko.”

“Thank you,” replied Diana with a genuine smile, before taking on a more serious tone.

“Now then, our first order of business is to get that book from Finnelan,” she instructed. “She’s already quite secretive over her connection with the Black Comet, so I’m afraid we’ll have to resort to thievery in order to get it.”

“Right,” replied Lotte. “I don’t know if you can really assist with this Diana, especially with your arm.”

“I see your point,” said Diana, “I’m sorry to say that you two will have to do it.”

“That shouldn’t really be a problem.” chimed in Sucy. “In fact, I think that we might be able to have it by tonight.”

“Really?” inquired Diana, “What exactly makes you so sure of that?”

“Hey! Where’d my watch go?!”

Sucy looked back to see a student fishing through her pockets to try and find her watch. She took little notice of a figure that had a head of fire-like hair quickly disappear down the other hallway. Sucy turned back to Diana with a sly grin.

“Let’s just say, we know someone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating in like forever, been pretty busy with school and writer’s block got me like BLEH! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and a Happy New Year to everyone!


	14. Diary of a Misfit

**Chapter 14:**

Professor Holbrooke sat at her desk waiting for the person who had scheduled this meeting with her. It had come to a surprise to her at first when they had requested this, but they had insisted on it so much that Holbrooke thought that if she refused then they would do something drastic. Not that they were a bad person, but Holbrooke had seen that determination in a person’s eyes before…

Soon there came a knock at the door, no doubt the one who had requested this meeting. Holbrooke cleared her throat.

“Come in, please.”

The door creaked open, and in stepped a figure in a maroon tracksuit, and wearing oval glasses stepped in.

“Ah, Professor Ursula!” greeted Holbrooke, warmly. “Please do come in! I must say I never expected any of the staff to be in such attire, although it does suit you.”

Ursula blushed at the remark, most of the other professors when they saw her tracksuit would comment on how it was “untraditional”, but Holbrooke didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Thank you, headmistress,” replied Ursula as she made her way to the desk.

“Would you care for some tea?” asked Holbrooke, using her wand to raise a teapot and empty its contents into a teacup.

“Oh, certainly!” answered Ursula, reaching for the teacup. “Thank you very much!”

Holbrooke returned a smile as the two then quietly drank their tea. All the while, Ursula couldn’t help feeling the slightest bit nervous over the whole thing. Though she initially had no rush in seeking answers for her questions, after Akko’s seizure, there was nothing else she could think about. It was obvious that Finnelan and the headmistress knew more than they were letting on, so if Ursula was to get answers anywhere, it was from them.

“So, then,” said Holbrooke, breaking the silence. “How has everything been for you, lately? I should think that you of all the staff would be rather distressed after everything that Miss Kagari has gone through.”

Ursula put her teacup down quietly and looked up to the headmistress.

“Well Ma’am,” said Ursula quietly, “That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Holbrooke’s smile faltered slightly as if she could sense where this meeting was beginning to go.

“Is there an issue with Miss Kagari?” she asked, “Have you two had some sort of falling out?”

“...Not quite,” replied Ursula. “I wouldn’t say falling out, more just she’s been acting distant lately.”

“I see,” answered Holbrooke, begin to look almost guilty. “I suppose that may be due to her and that broom of hers.”

“I don’t doubt it,” said Ursula. “But she hasn’t really told me anything about her broom. That’s why I came to you.”

Holbrooke’s eyes widened just a little bit when she heard this.

“...And why would you come to me?” she asked with a hint of nervousness.

Ursula hesitated for a moment before plucking up courage.

“Because you and Professor Finnelan know something about the Black Comet that you’re hiding from the rest of us,” replied Ursula. “Akko said Finnelan would fail again at that one meeting. What was she talking about?”

“I...I have no idea,” answered Holbrooke, beginning to look anxious. “Whatever Atsuko meant when she said that is between her and Finnelan.”

“That’s not true.”

Holbrooke looked up, surprised before turning to a rare sternness she had hardly shown anyone.

“Are you accusing me of dishonesty, Miss Callistis?” 

“...If you’re not going to tell me what’s really going on, then I suppose that I am,” replied Ursula firmly. Holbrooke set her teacup down.

“Well then,” she said in a stern but anxious tone. “If you’re going to falsely accuse me, then you may see yourself out.”

“I don’t think so.” retorted Ursula, beginning to get frustrated with Holbrooke’s lack of co-operation. “You and Finnelan know something about that broom, and I’m not leaving until you tell me what you know.”

“Oh, that is ridiculous! Even if we knew something about that broom, you would be the last person that we’d tell!”

“Yeah,” replied Ursula angrily, “because I’m the youngest teacher on staff, and because of that, you don’t think I don’t deserve to be in the know of things. Well, I’m just as much a teacher as all those has-beens! And I should be treated as such! So for the last time, tell me what you know about the Black Comet!”

“Ursula, your age has nothing to do with any of this!”

“So tell me then!”

Holbrooke tried to find a claim to her argument, but her mind ran dry. 

“I...I…” she began, “Whatever is going on, it doesn’t concern you at-”

“IF ATSUKO KAGARI’S IN ANY SORT OF DANGER, THEN IT CONCERNS ME!!!”

Holbrooke almost jumped at the sudden shout. She had hardly ever seen the navy-haired professor so angry before. But who could blame Ursula? She was only acting this way because she cared deeply for Atsuko, almost as if she were a surrogate mother to the girl. It reminded her of someone else oh so long ago…

Holbrooke rubbed her eyes momentarily, collecting her thoughts. She then looked back to Ursula and sighed.

“...You care deeply for that girl, don’t you?”

“...I just want her to be safe,” replied Ursula. “Please, tell me anything that you might know.”

Holbrooke sighed once more turning away momentarily.

“I can tell you care for her,” she said. “I can see it by the look in your eyes.” She turned back to Ursula with a face of pure melancholy.

“Professor Finnelan used to have that same look as well…”

“W-What?”

But before Ursula could get an answer, the door to the office slammed open, and in stepped a rather frantic Finnelan.

“Anne?” asked Holbrooke, “Is something the matt-?”

Holbrooke couldn’t finish before Finnelan ran behind the desk and began pulling out the drawers of the desk, and throwing whatever was in them, be it papers, or office supplies, out.

“No no no,” she stammered “I just had it this morning!”

“Anne, what are you looking for?”

“Not now!” snapped Finnelan. “It has to be here somewhere!”

“Anne, let’s calm down, I’m sure whatever it is that’s missing, we will find it soon,” reassured Holbrooke. 

“I need to find it, NOW!” shouted Finnelan, “It’s all I have left!”

“Um, Professor Finnelan?” inquired Ursula, “but, what exactly is it that you’re missing?”

Finnelan looked up, and upon seeing Ursula, her face began to change to panic-fueled anger.

“Where is it?!!!” she barked at Ursula. “I know you took it! You’ve been poking your nose everywhere ever since Kagari brought that damn broom back!!!”

“What are you talking about?” retorted Ursula. “I never stole anything from you!”

“Don’t play me for a fool!” screamed Finnelan, “You know what I’m referring to! The diar… My book! My book!” she corrected herself immediately.

“...Wait, you mean that book you’ve been carrying around?” asked Ursula, “The one with  **RM ** on it?”

Finnelan grunted out what sounded like a yes.

“I never touched that thing!” said Ursula, “I’ve never even asked about it!” 

Finnelan stopped for a moment. Ursula made a good point. Despite snooping around for answers, she had never asked about the book before. But she knew someone who did…

“That little…!” growled Finnelan, she then turned to the door, and began stomping to the door.

“Anne! Where are you going?!” called Holbrooke. But Finnelan ignored her as her pace began to increase.

“ _ The Cavendishes have gotten in my way for the last time _ !!!”

* * *

In the study rooms of the library, Sucy and Lotte waited anxiously for Diana to arrive. Sucy twirled a pen in her hand impatiently.

“She told us to be here at ten,” muttered Sucy. “It’s already ten after, you’d think a Cavendish would be able to keep track of time.”

“She has to clean out the troll bathhouse with a broken arm Sucy,” replied Lotte, “I’m sure she’s on her way…”

Then as if on cue, the door opened with a click of the knob, and in walked a rather disgusted and exhausted looking Diana, her left arm still held up by a sling.

“Diana!” greeted Lotte.

“...Good evening, you two,” muttered Diana, as she slowly made her way to one of the chairs in the room.

“Are you alright?” asked a concerned Lotte. Diana looked back to the freckled girl.

“Just a little tired,” replied Diana. “Thankfully I didn’t have to do too much cleaning, what with my arm and all, but that smell…” Diana shuddered and turned to Sucy. “I see now why you gave me those gas masks.”

“Eh,” shrugged Sucy. “You get used to it…”

“Actually, I don’t know which was worse…” went on Diana, “The smell of the bathhouse, or the sound of Barbara’s constant bawling over the matter.”

Lotte looked away shyly as Sucy snickered quietly.

“Now then,” said Diana, clearing her throat, “We didn’t just decide to gossip over the troll’s bathhouse; so let’s get right to the point.”

Lotte and Sucy nodded in agreement.

“So were you two able to get the book from Finnelan?”

“...Well,” replied Lotte nervously, “Let’s just say... it’s a work in progress…”

“What do you mean?” inquired Diana. “I thought you said you could get it by tonight.”

“Don’t get your panties in a knot,” retorted Sucy as she looked to the clock hanging on the wall. “If they were able to get it, we’ll have the book in three...two…”

Just then, the door swung open, and in walked a fiery-haired witch in a white t-shirt and shorts, holding a certain book with the initials  **RM** on the front in her hands. She turned to Lotte and Sucy and showed them.

“This what you guys were looking for?”

Diana rolled her eyes. 

“I should have known Lotte and Sucy would turn to you to steal something…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” shot back Amanda.

“I’m only saying that you’re living up to your reputation,” replied Diana, “Everyone knows that if you’re not breaking some rule, you’re stealing something for your own gains.”

“I’d rather be a thief than stick up her ass princess like you!” retorted Amanda.

“You don’t know a thing about me!” snapped back Diana, “What I’ve been through! Everything I’ve-”

“You two done yet?” interrupted Sucy, “Because if I wanted to hear people pointlessly yell at each other, I would’ve just stayed in my room watched reality tv.”

Amanda and Diana looked to the pale girl and sighed.

“I apologize for this behavior,” said Diana quietly before facing Amanda. “And to you as well, O’Neill. Thank you for doing this favor.”

“...Whatever,” muttered Amanda, pulling up a chair. Lotte and Diana looked over, both a little confused.

“Oh, the book was all we needed Amanda,” said Lotte politely, “You can head out now.”

“I’m staying here,” replied Amanda. “I’ve seen those initials before on the Black Comet. So whatever’s going on with Akko, that book has some answers.”

“That won’t be necessary O’Neill,” said Diana, “We’ll be able to take care of this on our own.”

“I wasn’t asking.” retorted Amanda, “I care about Akko just as much as you guys, heck, I don’t even know what Princess is doing here, I thought you and Akko were rivals or something…”

“First of all, Atsuko and I are, and never will be rivals,” replied Diana. “Second, while she did play a part in my injury, it’s obvious that there’s some sort of outside force making Akko do all this, all I wish is to help her overcome it, whatever it may be…”

“Same,” answered Amanda, “I wanna help out Akko too, so someone take this stupid book and start reading.”

Diana pondered for a moment. While Amanda’s recklessness was only rivaled by Akko’s, like Akko, she was always ready to jump in and help out the ones she cared about without a second thought. The blonde looked to the two red team members to get their input on the situation. Sucy shrugged while Lotte spoke up.

“If she wants to help Akko, then she can stay for as long as she wants.”

Though Diana was still hesitant, she knew Amanda wouldn’t leave no matter what she said; and Diana was already tired from cleaning the bathhouse, she was in no mood to have a fight.

“...Very well then,” sighed Diana, “as long as you’re trying to help Akko, then I suppose there’s no harm in you being here.”

Amanda faced Diana and raised her fist as her arm formed an L shape before her other hand gripped the bent arm. Diana scoffed, taking the book, and handing it to Lotte.

“If you would be so kind as to take a look, Lotte?” asked Diana, “Next to me you’re reading level is the highest of anyone in this room. And I can’t hold the book very well, given my injury.”

“Sure thing,” replied Lotte, as she was handed the book. She examined the cover of the book for a moment, the faded  **RM** staring right back at her. Then she opened to the first page. Everyone else meanwhile, was looking to Lotte with anticipation, waiting to see just what was in this book that Finnelan was so keen on keeping out of view.

“Hmmm…” muttered Lotte out loud as she examined the first page, her eyes darting from left to right, catching any details that she may have missed.

“Well?” spoke up Diana, “What does it say?”

“Yeah, what is it?” asked Sucy, “A manual? Spellbook? Textbook? The Necronomicon?”

“I think…” answered Lotte quietly, “I think it’s someone’s journal.”

“Journal?” said Amanda, “You mean like a diary or something?”

“I think so…” replied Lotte. 

“So Finnelan writes a diary?” inquired Sucy.

“I suppose that would explain why she kept trying to keep it to herself.” put in Diana.

“No kidding,” went on Lotte, “especially given some of the things she’s written.”

“What do you mean?” asked Sucy.

“Well, judging by the first page,” answered Lotte, “she didn’t seem to have a happy childhood.” Lotte then turned to the first page and began to read:

** _January 21_ ** **:**

** _So that counselor gave me this thing as sort of a way to help “give a voice to the person that’s inside me.” AKA she was tired of what my Mom would call my “fucking attitude.” Just another person who’s too busy trying to get ahead to deal with me._ **

** _It’s not like it matters anyway. Shawn, my foster dad, told me that I’d be moving again in a few days, some magic school in England. I always thought that witches were about “tradition” and bloodlines or some crap like that. Probably someone just looking to pass off some sort of debt or something. _ **

** _Well, I guess it beats Shawn and Maggie always getting on my ass over God knows what; but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. _ **

** _But hey, as long as I’m out of the state’s hair, then that’s all that matters, right?_ **

Lotte looked back up, as everyone in the room shared an awkward silence.

“Gee, you uh, weren’t kidding when you said Finnelan had an unhappy child, huh Lotte?” asked Amanda with an awkward laugh and smile, but she immediately stopped when she realized she was the only one laughing and let out a forced cough.

Diana could only bite her nails as she reflected on what they had all just heard. She remembered back to her own childhood with Aunt Daryl. While Diana wouldn’t say her mother’s sister was the kindest of people, there was a part of Daryl that did love Diana, and not only that, Daryl never laid a hand on her niece. Compared to what Finnelan appeared to have gone through, Diana had the best childhood a person could ask for.

“But this doesn’t tell us anything about the Black Comet.” put in Sucy. “Keep reading Lotte.”

“R-Right.” stammered out, Lotte, turning to the next page and reading out loud once more:

** _January 27:_ **

** _Well, I’ve officially moved into my new school, Luna Nova. I’ll say this, trying to get the place was hell. Apparently, you gotta ride your own broom to the place, would’ve been a nice reminder…_ **

** _So I had to hitch a ride with one of the social workers, suitcase and all. When we got there, they moved me to my room and gave me my uniforms with a bunch of brown sashes. There’s some kind of teamwork hippidy do da bullshit going on here, where everyone has to “work together” and “bond” and “make friendships that will last a lifetime”._ **

** _I think I’m gonna puke._ **

** _At least my teammates are just as thrilled as I am to be paired together with a “commoner girl” as I’ve been called by the whispers in the hallway as I’ve passed by other students. As long as they don’t bother me, I think we’ll be fine._ **

** _The headmistress seems nice enough, but it’s clear to me that the other teachers wanna give me the boot the first chance they get. What else is new?_ **

** _I guess it could be worse, there aren’t any wanna-be rockstars blaming me for their lack of talent, or insane nutcases yelling at me to find Jesus or whatever; so that’s gotta count for something._ **

** _February 2:_ **

** _I take it back, I’ve been here about a week and already I wanna jump off a cliff._ **

** _I used to think the teachers I had back in public school were a pain in the ass, but these bitches? If I’m not “participating” enough in class, I’m fucking up every spell and potion they tell me to do. It wouldn’t be a problem if they took just a bit of time to help me figure out, but they each got a stick so far up their ass, that they just scream at me about how much of a fuck-up I am._ **

** _But I’d rather be bitched at by any of the professors when I fuck up than listen to any of the others laugh at me whenever I fuck up. It’s just as bad, if worse than back in public school. _ **

** _And not only do they make fun of me when I do something wrong, they do it at meals, in the halls, the library. If they’re not pointing and laughing at me, then they’re telling me that I’m a disgrace to Luna Nova, or that I’m a pathetic waste. It almost makes me wish I still lived with Mom._ **

** _While some of it may not be as bad as some of the other things I’ve been called, it’s just enough to bring my piss to a boil._ **

Lotte looked up once more, needing another moment to take in what she had just read. 

“Well,” said Sucy, “That certainly sounds familiar.”

Sucy wasn’t wrong. Everything that Finnelan had gone through, the belittlement from her teachers, the improper performance of magic, and the constant rejection and teasing from peers, was what Akko was going through that year. It was almost scary how similar the two appeared to be, almost as if Akko were some sort of Finnelan clone.

“Wait,” said Amanda, “If we’re going by the book, then Finnelan wasn’t of magic heritage, right?”

“Yeah,” said Sucy, “What’s your point?”

“So, why would Finnelan, who got into magic through untraditional means, be so uptight about tradition?” inquired Amanda.

“I have to admit, it doesn’t add up.” agreed Diana, “Perhaps she’s trying to make up for it by sticking to tradition as much as possible.”

“That, or she’s the world’s biggest hypocrite.” chimed in Sucy.

“I don’t think it’s either of those,” put in Lotte.

“What makes you say that?” asked Diana

“Because I don’t think that this is Finnelan’s diary,” answered Lotte. “Listen to this!”:

** _February 15:_ **

** _I’ve gotten so many detentions over the past week or so that I’ve hardly had time to write in this thing. But there’s no time like the present._ **

** _If I’m not de-chalking the erasers, then it’s mopping the floors, or cleaning out the bathhouse or something disgusting. All because I decided to shove back when people shoved me._ **

** _If there is a plus side to all this, then people are starting to give me less crap ever since I got into that fight with the one girl. They mostly just back away when I walk by because they know what’ll happen if they mess with me._ **

** _Those two still get on my ass on a regular basis unfortunately, well, one of them at least; the other just stands back, trying to keep up her image of the innocent honor student who couldn’t hurt a fly. _ **

** _Today they started with their crap right after classes, the usual stuff, telling me I’m a disgrace, that I don’t matter, same old shit._ **

** _Before I had time to give them what for, one of the teachers stepped in, Finnegan, I think her name is. One of the younger teachers here. After the fight, she helped me get a few of my things that had fallen to the floor._ **

** _She seemed nice enough about it, probably just trying to look good in front of everybody. _ **

** _Not that it’ll matter; because the first chance I get, I’m getting out of this dump. _ **

“So it’s not Finnelan’s?” asked Diana.

“Apparently not,” replied Lotte, “Whoever wrote this must’ve been a student when Finnelan had just started working here.”

“But if it’s not hers, then who’s is it?” inquired Sucy. “Keep reading Lotte.”

The freckled girl nodded and opened the book once more:

** _February 22:_ **

** _They announced internationals for broom racing today. I know I said that I screw up in my classes a lot earlier, but I have to admit, broom riding class is actually kinda fun. I’m still working on a few things, but based on what I can do, I’m having the time of my life._ **

** _So maybe if I do well enough, and I’m able to improve my skills, I can make it in for tryouts, maybe even make something of myself then. I just wish the wonder twins would get off my back, still hold the fact that I’m not from magical heritage against me. Heck, the one even said that I’ll “just end up in the garbage, where I belong”. Well screw her, I’ll show her, I’ll show all of them._ **

** _Although to be fair, it was only the one who said that to me, the other one isn’t too bad. Heck, she even seems to be a bit supportive and even compliments me in the halls sometimes... _ **

** _The only thing that might hold me back are some of my grades, I can get through most of the writing assignments with a C, but it’s with spellwork that I’m worried about, especially in Finnelan’s class, since we’re starting a unit about something called “fusion magic”. _ **

** _If they keep me from trying out over that, then I don’t know what I’ll do…_ **

** _February 27:_ ** ** **

** _Tonight Professor Finnelan came to see me, apparently, she heard that I’m not doing too well in some of my classes, and she said it would be a shame if I couldn’t make internationals due to a few bad grades. As such, she said she had taken it upon herself to tutor me in some of my subjects._ **

** _Yeah right, Holbrooke probably just made her do it since she’s the youngest teacher here. Hopefully, this doesn’t last too long, so they can finally leave me alone. _ **

** _At least Finnelan seems nice about the whole thing; hell, I’d say she’s probably the only professor here who doesn’t have a stick up her ass 24/7._ **

** _Other than that, today the flying instructor said that we’re able to use custom brooms for relays, basically, we can deck out our broom however we see fit (as long as it’s up to international’s code that is). A few others were excited about it, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t as excited as them. I have a few ideas about what I would want to do, definitely something in black for sure._ **

** _March 8:_ **

** _We got our astrology tests back today and I actually did better than usual; even the professor was surprised, shows what they think of me, but who cares? _ **

** _It feels like tutoring from Finnelan is really helping out with school. Ever since we started, a lot of the writing assignments have gone from C’s to B’s, and I’m even able to do some spells! The path to get there definitely wasn’t easy, for me OR Finnelan, but I made it nonetheless. _ **

** _I’m surprised Finnelan’s stuck around for as long as she has, back in public school, my tutors could put up with me for only so long, but Finnelan? She’s been supporting me ever since we began. _ **

** _I’ve also been feeling a lot happier than usual, not that I was completely depressed before, but things feel better than what they used to be. I’m not sure if it’s Finnelan or the fact that one of the sisters is being nicer, but whatever it is, keep it coming, because I’m loving it._ **

** _Also, I was able to sketch out some more designs for a custom job, I think once I show the guys at the shop, we can get it done._ **

Lotte held the book out to reveal various sketches of a broom, each of which looked very familiar to everyone in the room.

“Is that what I think it is?” asked Amanda.

Lotte turned the page to find one final, more detailed sketch that looked almost exactly like Akko’s broom, and to the side were various names that had been scratched out, the only exception being one that had been circled, and that made all the witches’ eyes as wide as dinner plates.

<strike> ** _Dark Dynamo_ ** </strike>

<strike> ** _Dark Destroyer_ ** </strike>

<strike> ** _Dark Moon_ ** </strike>

<strike> ** _Dark Star_ ** </strike>

<strike> ** _Dark Comet_ ** </strike>

** _Black Comet_ **

It was enough to make everyone go pale (paler in Sucy’s case). Any denial that there was any correlation between the diary and Akko’s broom had now been completely obliterated. It wasn’t only a diary for whoever was writing in the book, it also served as a planner/blueprint for the Black Comet.

“Hate to ruin the moment,” said Sucy first. “But what exactly does this tell us? I mean, we know this and the broom are tied together; but it doesn’t really explain Akko’s attitude.”

“You make a good point, Sucy.” answered Diana, “All this says is the two share the same creator. Is there any more Lotte?”

“Just a second…” replied Lotte as she turned to the next page with writing on it.

** _March 17:_ **

** _I picked up the Comet back from the shop today, thankfully they were able to stay faithful to the notes and sketches I gave them. They were even able to give me a sweet case for the thing that has the name inscribed on it! _ **

** _Finnelan even said it looked neat when I showed her. Not the kind of neat where a person really means “Just get out of my face and leave me alone”, she seemed legitimately impressed with what I had designed. If I’m being honest with myself, I don’t know if anyone’s ever been so nice to me before._ **

** _The only thing that might keep me from being in internationals though are some of my grades, even though Finnelan’s done a great job so far, it’s this fusion magic stuff that’s getting me. Luckily one of the twins asked if they could help me study for the fusion magic project when Finnelan is busy._ **

** _It’s a good thing too, considering relays are right around the corner!_ **

** _March 19:_ **

** _I was finally able to try out the Comet today in Broom class, and I don’t know if it was all the tutoring or what, but I’ve never felt so confident in myself before! Almost everyone, even the instructor was impressed! She said that my time for completing the course had been one of the fastest of the school, even topping the current record!_ **

** _After I was finished, everyone crowded around me, almost as if all the past weeks had never happened. The only ones who weren’t as eager were the wonder twins, but who cares?! They’re only two people, what do they matter if I don’t get their praise?_ **

** _ I only wish that Finnelan would’ve been there to see me, but she had to teach a class during. But she did say she would come and see me fly at the first relay next class. I can’t wait to show her! _ **

** _March 21:_ **

** _This is the happiest I’ve been in _ ** <strike> ** _a while, days, months _ ** </strike> ** _my whole life I think! _ **

** _First off, the past few days have been great, no one’s been giving me crap, in fact, they’ve even been nice to me! _ **

** _But that was just the beginning! We did our first relays in broom class today, and Finnelan was able to show up just like she promised! Then came the relays, and hooooo boy, I thought I would do great, but FIRST PLACE? I was even surprised!_ **

** _After I was done, I could barely get enough room to breath since everyone crowded around me cheering about the whole race. _ **

** _But what really made this day was when Finnelan met me later towards the evening, she told me she was proud of me, and she really meant it! If I’m going to be honest, I almost cried when I heard her say that._ **

** _I’m sure she would’ve said more, but one of the twins came in, her and I are going to study together for the fusion magic exam coming up. She seemed a little sad though, when I asked her about it she just said that she was tired, but I could tell she was lying._ **

** _ Maybe I was wrong about her, her sister may have been rude to me, but she’s been pretty supportive of me like Finnelan._ **

** _Still though, this is the best I’ve ever felt, I’m succeeding, I’m making friends, my grades are the best that they’ve ever been_ **

** _But most of all, for the first time in my life, it feels like there’s people who actually cares about me._ **

Lotte looked back up, sniffling quietly before taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

“You good, foureyes?” asked Amanda. Lotte looked to the fiery-haired rebel with a small smile.

“Sorry…” She began, “It’s just...it’s just good to know that everything worked out for them here.” she gestured over to the book. “It kinda reminds me of one of the Nightfall books.”

“Everything reminds you of Nightfall.” muttered Sucy. “It’s like your Shiny Chariot.”

“Emotional moments aside,” chimed in Diana, hastily wiping away any sign of tears in her eyes. “This still doesn’t tell us anything. Is there anything else that they wrote?”

“Let me see…” replied Lotte, returning to the book from where they had left off. Thankfully there were still a few pages with writing on them.

“Here we go,” announced Lotte, “Let’s see...Oh... Oh no.” Lotte’s smile began to turn into a concerned frown.

“What?” asked Amanda, “What’s wrong? Are the pages ruined or something?”

“No…” replied Lotte, “It’s....”

“It’s what?” questioned Diana. “What’s the matter?”

“Well…” answered Lotte hesitantly, “Based on what I’ve just read, it looks like the author’s happy ending wasn’t all that happy after all.”

** _March 22:_ **

** _How could this happen?! Just when everything was starting to look up all this _ ** ** _just just just-_ **

** _It all started with broom class. I was ready to knock this relay out of the park, just like the last one. I was so eager to get back on the Comet, I didn’t care about anything else, the teachers, my classmates, I just wanted to ride the winds. That is, before I saw the state that the Comet was in._ **

** _Pieces. The whole thing was in pieces. All that was left were some splinters and a broom handle that was snapped, multiple times. I could only stare at what remained of my broom, I didn’t even want to be on the field, I just wanted to run away to some far-off corner of the world and die. _ **

** _Then they came, the twins. The one was smiling, while the other stood back. The one’s already had it out for me since I stepped foot in this place, so it didn’t take two to figure out that they were the ones who did this. And just to pour salt on the wound, the one said just the words I needed to hear:_ **

** _“Looks like you won’t be flying anytime soon, will you? You bitch.”_ **

** _That did it, I had heard all I needed to hear. After all the shit they put me through, calling me names, insulting me to my face, and now this? I couldn’t think of anything better suited for her as I, I lost control..._ **

** _The last thing I remember was Finnelan pulling me away from her as she laid on the ground with her nose still bleeding. Afterwards, all I could do was just cry cry cry. What else could I do?!_ **

** _I’m back in my dorm now. Both of my roommates are staying in different rooms tonight. Probably for the best. Finnelan was the only one I’ve seen ever since it happened, but even then, I haven’t heard from her in a few hours. So in short, I’m locked in my room, with no one else but myself, this stupid journal, and no idea of what’s going to happen now._ **

** _Just when everything was finally looking up for me, it all had to come crashing down. Why me? Fate could’ve picked anyone else for being the most hated person in existence, why did it have to be me?_ **

The awkward silence returned as everyone shared a somber face.No one knew what to say. It was as the author had said, what else could they do?”

“Damn…” said Amanda, “I mean… I mean, just damn.”

“You’re telling me.” agreed Sucy. “This sounds exactly like what happened when…”

“When Akko first saw the broom destroyed, yes.” finished Diana. “It would be a terrible lie to say that the two aren’t almost identical.” Diana now found herself feeling more guilty than ever. Not only for destroying Akko’s broom the first time, but for all the times she had insulted Akko in the past, looking down on her as if she were an infant, making the young witch feel as if she didn’t matter.

“ _ I’m no better than these twins the author keeps mentioning. _ ” she told herself.

Diana then looked to the ginger-haired girl with the diary in hand.

“I almost hesitate to ask,” said Diana, “but…is there anything else in it that they wrote, Lotte?” Despite the emotional roller coaster each of them was going through, they still needed answers of some form.

“Y-Yeah…” answered Lotte, “T-There’s another section right here.” She turned to the next page, and read through it briefly before letting out a sad sigh.

“Looks like things didn’t get any better for them after what happened,” she said as she began to read aloud once more:

** _March 23:_ **

** _I hate everything I hate everything I hate everything I hate everything I hate everything I hate everything I hate everything._ **

** _It’s amazing what kind of crap happens when someone has a really bad day. First off, word spread fast about what happened on the field yesterday, so naturally everyone’s been avoiding me like the plague, all the while giving me all these stares, like I’m some kinda monster. Even my roommates have been avoiding me._ **

** _I’ve looked over the Comet, and there’s nothing I can do to fix it. I don’t know how to do the proper spell to do the proper repairs, and I doubt that glue is going to be much help here either._ **

** _But just when things couldn’t get any worse, just to add the cherry to this shitty sundae. Finnelan met with me just after classes. Turns out I won’t be needing her tutoring anymore._ **

** _I’ve been expelled._ **

** _I don’t believe it, I honestly don’t. I was just starting to like this place, and then, I’m just booted out, like garbage. (I’m starting to sound like the wonder twins)._ **

** _What I don’t get is why Finnelan didn’t try and help keep me in. I thought she was my friend, I thought she believed in me! Yet, she’s the one who told me right to my face that I’m expelled. Was it all a lie? She was only in it because it was her job? What am I saying, of course she was! Why else would she just sit by and let this happen?_ **

** _I’ll be leaving at the end of the week. Fine by me. Same old, same old. Probably just go back to being in some stupid foster home. _ **

** _I thought she believed in me, I thought I had friends, I thought someone actually cared for me. I guess I should’ve known better than to think so._ **

Lotte stammered out the last paragraph hesitantly. It seemed that the deeper they dug into this situation, the more depressing it became. Whoever this person was seemed to have nothing but misfortune come their way (assuming they were writing the truth, that is).Again, their struggles were very similar to Akko’s; the only difference being that Akko hadn’t been expelled yet. 

“I...uh...I-I…” Amanda couldn’t even find the right words to say. No one was sure what they would do next. Thankfully Sucy was able to break the silence.

“Is there anything else they wrote?”

Lotte broke out of her stupor and turned to the next page.

“I think this is the last entry:”

** _March 26:_ **

** _I’ve been staying in my room ever since I got the news that I’d been kicked out. No point in going to class, seeing as I’m not gonna be a witch._ **

** _I’m still mad at Finnelan for throwing me under the bus like that. But like I said, I should’ve known better than to think anyone actually cared about me._ **

** _That is until I heard from the halls that there was going to be a final relay for internationals tomorrow. After this one, they decide who goes to internationals and who doesn’t._ **

** _This gives me an idea. I may not be able to compete in the relay, but that doesn’t mean I can’t go out with a bang, a real futile and stupid gesture (I heard it in a movie once). _ **

** _I’ve been reading up on fusion magic, and while it’s still pretty challenging, I think I got the just of it. And they gave back what was left of the Black Comet. _ **

** _That, along with the fact that the sorcerer’s stone chamber is almost never guarded, gives me a great idea. I fix the Comet, and this time, it’ll be much more powerful than before, once I fuse part of the sorcerer’s stone with it. _ **

** _Yes, that’s it. That’ll show them, that’ll show them all. I’ll make them pay for what they did to me, the other girls the teachers, Finnelan,_ **

** _And the wonder twins, especially that bitch, _ ** ** _Bernadette_ ** **.**

Diana gasped, making everyone look over to her.

“Diana, what’s wrong?” asked Lotte.

“It...It couldn’t be…” she stammered out.

“What couldn’t be?” questioned Sucy.

“But...She would...S-She would never…”

“What are you talking about?” chimed in Amanda.

Diana continued to stammer, before letting out a meek reply.

“I think..” she began “I think they’re talking about my mother...”

“Your mother?!”

Just then a loud banging came from the other side of the door, making each of the girls flinch.

“OPEN THIS DOOR!” roared a familiar voice.

“It’s Professor Finnelan!” yelped Lotte.

“No duh.” answered Sucy, as the banging continued.

“OPEN UP, NOW!” yelled Finnelan once more. “I KNOW THAT YOU’RE IN THERE!”

“W-What do we do?!” panicked Lotte.

“Well don’t let her in!” answered Amanda frantically. “Quick, find a window!”

“There are no windows in the studies!” retorted Diana.

“Now you tell me?!”

“Well if you actually used the studies then you would already know-”

But Diana couldn’t finish her sentence before the door burst open, revealing Professor Finnelan, seething with rage, as her wand still glowed dimly from her recent spell. Lotte hid her face behind the book.

“Where is it?!” she snapped. “Don’t bother lying, I already know it was you!”

Everyone remained silent before Amanda stepped forward.

“It was me, Professor. These guys had nothing to do with-”

“Don’t you start with me, O'Neill!” interrupted Finnelan. “I know these other ingrates are involved in this affair! Now where is the...”

Finnelan trailed off as she took notice of Lotte holding the diary close to her chest, Finnelan began to growl and stomped over to the frightened redhead.

Or she would’ve had a certain blonde not stepped in between the two, holding out her good arm.

“ **You’re in my way** .” she growled.

“Who wrote this diary?!” retorted Diana. “We know you were close to them! Now tell us!”

“Move, or  **be moved** Miss Cavendish.” replied Finnelan coldly.

“Don’t think you can get away with this!” retorted Diana. “We know what you’ve done! How could you just abandon someone like that?! And what does my mother have to do with all of this?!”

“I will only say this once more.” growled Finnelan, in an even angrier tone. “Get out of my way, or I’ll finish what Miss Kagari started with your arm.”

Diana didn’t budge, her determination staying with her. 

Still seething with anger, Finnelan raised her wand, ready to strike.

“ _ Muro- _ ”

“ANNE, THAT’S ENOUGH!!!”

Everyone stopped and looked to the entrance of the room, where Professor Holbrooke stood looking more stern than usual. Professor Ursula stood behind her, still in a tracksuit, and just as shocked as everyone watched the short headmistress enter the room and make her way to Finnelan.

“Headmistress! I-I can, I can explain-!”

“I’ve seen enough for an explanation, Anne.” interrupted Holbrooke, coldly. “Now stand aside.”

Finnelan looked as if she might protest, but she quickly stood aside, allowing Holbrooke to face Diana and Lotte.

“The book, if you please Miss Jansson.” she said. Lotte and Diana looked over to Sucy and Amanda, who nodded an answer. Diana then stepped from out front of Lotte, allowing the redhead to hand the book back to Holbrooke.

Upon taking it, Holbrooke turned to one of the pages, nodding as she did so. She then turned to Finnelan.

“You’ve let this matter torture you for almost twenty-five years at this point, Anne.” said Holbrooke, “and look at what’s happened because of it. We’ve had to lie not only to the sudents but the faculty as well, one of our top students has been injured, and worst of all, you’re threatening the same student with violence. When does it end, Anne, I ask you, when?” 

Professor Finnelan just stood in place, tears in her eyes ready to fall.

“I...I never intended for it to get as bad as it did.” she replied quietly. “I just… I just…” 

Finnelan couldn’t finish her sentence before collapsing to her knees, and pulling Holbrooke into a tight embrace, which the short headmistress returned as Finnelan wept quietly.

“I know you miss her,” comforted Holbrooke, “and I know that you still hold yourself responsible. But you must understand that this isn’t the right way to go about it. Trying to hide the past and pretend it didn’t happen only makes the future worse.” (Ursula and Diana looked down at these words). “So please, enough hiding Anne, for your sake, and everyone else’s. And so that Miss Callistis doesn’t have to share a similar fate with Atsuko.”

Finnelan looked around at the students and Ursula. They were all going behind her back, doing all that they had done not to spite her, but because of their friend, a friend who meant a lot to them, a friend who needed help. A friend like she had once had…

“...A-Alright.” sighed Finnelan. “If you each truly care about Miss Kagari, I’ll tell you whatever you wish to know.”

“Thank you.” replied Ursula.

With that said, Finnelan stood up behind the large desk in the room and cleared her throat. Everyone else stood in front of her, waiting for her to speak.

“I...Well…” she began, “it’s… not exactly easy to find a starting point.”

“If I may, Anne?” asked Holbrooke. “Why don’t I get us started?”

“Please do.” replied Finnelan.

Holbrooke then sat in the chair of the desk and looked out at the awaiting students and professor. She then sighed.

“You each know that Miss Kagari is the first student at Luna Nova who is without magical heritage, correct?” Everyone nodded in response.

“Well… that notion is not entirely true.” Everyone’s eyes widened.

“Wait, you mean there are other people here that aren’t from witch families?” asked Amanda.

“ _ Were _ , Miss O'Neill.” corrected Holbrooke, “or, in this case,  _ was _ .”

“What are you saying?” questioned Diana.

Holbrooke sighed once more before continuing.

“It was roughly twenty-five years ago. I had an old friend who worked in child protective services. They had reached out to me for assistance with a certain…’problem child’ as they put it.”

“...Madison.” murmured out Finnelan, shakily. “Her name was Rachel Madison.”

“Yes,” confirmed Holbrooke. “Now Rachel had been hopping from foster home to foster home since she had been seven. Her father ran out on her, and her mother, well…” Holbrooke hesitated for a moment. “Let us just say that it might’ve been better for Rachel if her mother had done the same.”

Everyone looked somber, well aware of what Holbrooke was implying.

“Eventually, she found her way to Luna Nova, though up to that point, we had yet to accept students from non-magical families. However I owed this friend a favor, not only that, but I took an interest in Miss Madison. I thought that even those who may not come from humble beginnings can grow up to do great things, given the proper mentorship of course.”

“Mentorship which came from me.” stepped in Finnelan. “I was just starting my second year of teaching at Luna Nova. At the time I was the youngest professor on the faculty. Sound familiar?”

Ursula’s eyes widened as she spoke up.

“So...this... Rachel, she was like your own Akko, then I suppose?”

“Far from it.” replied Finnelan. “Make no mistake, I find Miss Kagari very difficult to work with, with or without the Black Comet, but Rachel?” A small smile appeared Finnelan’s face as she let out a quiet laugh.

“Oh, the stories I could tell you…”


End file.
